Are We Lucky Or What!
by Pickles333
Summary: Ok so this was a challenge by StellaBrella and I'm like sure what the hell? So here we are reading this summary about my very first fanfic. This is a Stella and Brandon story. Summary: Stella and Riven are brother and sister and are finally going back home to Malibu after 7 years. They reunite with their friends and Stella is especially excited to reunite with her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

" _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _Yeah the trumpets they go_

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_

 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_

 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da"_

UGH! I groaned as Jason Derulo's voice set for my alarm blasted through my phone spreading the music through every corner of my room.

" Noooo! I don't wanna wake up!" I said into my pillow. I slowly start to drift off to sleep until my idiot big brother screams " WAKE UP LAZY ASS!" directly in my ear, making me jump up and fall off my bed.

" RIVEN I WAS JUST GETTING TO SLEEP AGAIN YOU JERK!" I screamed at his laughing figure. I can't help but laugh along with him, it was pretty funny. " No, seriously Stella we gotta get ready, unless you want to miss our flight back home," Riven says after our laughing fest. " Yeah yeah I know, now get out so I can get ready," I say as I start to push him towards the door. " Okay, but hurry we leave in 4 hours and it takes a while to get to the airport from here," he says as I close the door.

After he leaves I turn to my bathroom and start the shower. I strip myself of my clothing as I wait for the water to get warm. I decide to have a little bit of fun, seeing as it is mty last day in this place, so I start to sing some of my favorite songs from Jason Derulo. I'm a total Derulo fan girl! After I give my pretend audience the rap remix to "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea, I step out the shower wrapping a towel around my chest. As I walk over to my closet I take a glance at the ever present photo of 10 kids around the age of 10 on the ground laughing, having a good time.

Those 10 kids were so happy back then. It was Riven, Musa, Brandon, Me, Sky, Bloom, Helia, Flora, Timmy, and Tecna. We were the best of friends since birth, that was until Riven and I moved away. That was 7 years ago next week. Yep, that's right! I kept count. What else could I do in my misery.

 _*Flashback*_

" _You'll never catch me!" a little girl with golden blonde hair and honey gold eyes yells as 5 of her friends chase her. "Wanna bet?!" Brandon, one of her best friends that's chasing her, yells out to her amused. It was Brandon, Riven, Musa, Bloom, and Sky who were chasing her._

 _Brandon was wearing a pair khaki shorts with a dark green shirt showing off his developing muscles. Riven and Sky were wearing similar outfits, but Riven's was a dark red almost magenta and Sky's was dark blue ,both wearing white sneakers. Musa was wearing black shorts that stopped a little past mid-thigh and white V-neck shirt with black and gold line patterns and had on her black and white converse. Bloom was wearing a light blue sundress with a thin red belt around the waist, with red flats. Brandon had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Sky had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, Riven had magenta-ish hair and violet eyes, Musa had dark black almost blue hair and azure eyes, and Bloom had fire red hair and light blue eyes._

 _Brandon lunged froward at the girl and took her to the ground tickling her. " Guys come on! I can't tickle her all by myself," Brandon yelled to the others through the little girls laughs. " N-n-no!...s-stop-p….tickling….m-me-e!" the girl managed to get out as her other friends joined in tickling her. Unfortunately, they didn't stop. " Flora! Helia! Timmy! Tec! Help me!" she yelled out in hopes that her other friends would come to the rescue._

" _Are you okay sweetie?!" Flora asked as she ran out of the greenhouse frantically looking around for her friend who gave out the distress call, with Helia hot on her heels. Once she spotted her friend on the ground practically dying of laughter she let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a serious injury or anything, she had always been like the mother of the group. She soon bursted into laughter along with Helia, Timmy and Tecna. The two had just finished with their video game showdown, unfortunately for Timmy, Tecna won._

 _Brandon, Sky, Riven, Musa, Bloom, and the girl gave each other knowing glances and reached out grabbing their other friends legs and dragging them to the ground with them. The 10 kids lay there practically laughing their asses off as their parents took a picture to capture the moment._

" _Say Sunshine promise me something?" Brandon asked the girl, also known as Sunshine. " Yeah anything for you Brandon?" she said as she looked into those beautifully chocolate orbs she loved so much. " And the names Stella, not Sunshine...but I like it."_

 _The little girl was wearing blue jean shorts that ended a little past mid-thigh, a grassy green shirt with pink flower patterns and white converse. The girl's name was Stella._

" _Promise me we'll always be friends, promise me you'll always be my Sunshine," he said with the most sincerest look she had ever seen, she also saw the tiniest bit of pleading in his eyes. Almost as if he would lose her. " I promise," she said with a slight blush as she thought of how he called her HIS Sunshine._

 _* End of Flashback *_

That was when I was happiest. Everything was perfect. Nice, warm summer days, hanging out with my best friends everyday, and just being happy in general.

But since that move I don't think me and my brother have been that happy with anyone else. Don't get me wrong we love our new friends, but it's just not the same. A lot has changed about us to. My long golden-blonde hair now falls a little past my waist. I've grown to about 5'7 now and Riven stands to a good 6'2. My honey-golden eyes have somehow gotten bigger if that's even possible. Some people say their almost hypnotizing and others say I have freak eyes.

Riven's a looks a lot different then me. Granted we are brother and sister, but Riven was adopted. It's a pretty bad Riven was born his mother didn't even want to look at him, so the hospital was forced to put him into an orphanage. Riven was one at the time my parents decided they wanted another child after they had me, but because of the pain my mom went through they decided to just adopt.

Honestly, I'm disgusted at the thought that a mother could actually just GIVE up her child, but at the same time I'm dying to know who they are. I mean just because I want to know where Riven gets his looks from. I mean come on who wouldn't?! He had dark dark brown almost magenta colored haired and violet eyes. I don't even know how that's possible.

 _DING!_

The text alert from my phone snapped me out of my trance. I walk over to the nightstand to see I got _another_ message from my O'so wonderful ex-boyfriend, Cameron. I let out a bitter laugh as I read the message:

 **Cameron: Come on babe, it was an accident forgive me? :-(**

Forgive me my ass! But I can't help but remember the heart wenching story of what this jackass put me through as I walk to my closet to get ready for the day.

 _* Flashback *_

 _I was ready to go to the gym with my bestfriend, Emma, as we do every Wednesday was dressed in a black Nike sports crop top that ended right above my belly button, and blue and black Nike shorts with black and blue Nike running shoes._

 _Emma and I had decided to end our workout session earlier today, since Emma had a lot of homework to catch up on. So here I was walking home by myself, I tried calling Cam but for some reason his phone was off._

 _I reach into my bag getting ready to insert it into the door to Cameroon and I's shared apartment, but I stop when I hear….noises. I hear grunts, moans, tired breaths from, what it sounds like, defenitely a girl….he better not be._

 _I swing the door and I see clothes thrown everywhere, shoes, bra, underwear, shirt, dress, and right in the middle of it is my jackass_ _ **EX**_ _-boyfriend and some brunette chick just fucking right on my floor. I don't even think they heard me come in yet. Well there about to find out now!_

" _WHAT THE FUCK CAMERON?!" I yelled as I slamed the door shut. He and the mysterious brunette jumped up in fright, quickly untangling themselves from my glares._

" _S-s-stella, h-hey babe, what ya doin' back so early," he managed to choke out. Boy, if looks could kill he'd be 12 feet underground by now!_

" _Don't you BABE me! Who the fuck is this," I said as I pointed to the brunette. I let a slight smirk come upon my face as I watched her squirm under my stare, but quickly turned back into my pissed off face as I looked back at Cameron._

 _I put my hand up as he was about to speak, " You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm leaving." I turned around my hand still on the doorknob, " Oh and just incase your too stupid enough to figure it out...WE ARE THROUGH!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me._

 _I kept walking as he continued to scream my name and try to apologize. Yeah, right! Like I'm going to fall for that. I smiled at my accomplishmentof finally getting rid of that shit of a person, but soon turned into a frown as I finally had time to think of the situation. No matter how bad he did, I was still in love with the bastard, but not anymore. Even though the love I had for him is gone, it still hurt._

 _That night I moved back in with my parents and my brother. I cried all night on my brother's shoulder, I was even tempted enough to go let Riven beat the asshole up, but that would only create more problems._

 _* End Of Flashback *_

I was finally ready. Today was Saturday, an _extremely_ hot Saturday at that. So I decided to go with a white belly shirt that was outlined in a dark blue and had an open-back with a strap going around the neck. On the front there was one of those really cool flower designs outlined in the same blue. I decided to go with high-waisted blue jean shorts that goes mid-thigh and my black ankle boots. I decided to go with a pretty natural look for my make-up, so I only put on mascara, eyeliner, shimmer eye shadow, and a little concelear to cover up some unwanted acne.

" All right jackass I'm ready how bout you?" I asked my brother as I pounded on his door. It was a few more minutes before he opened the door. He was dressed pretty casually. He had on a dark magenta muscle tee with black shorts that go to the knee and black jordans. " Nice," I commented on his outfit with a sly smile. He smiled back but soon frowned when he scanned my outfit. " _Baby_ sis why are you wearing that," he questioned putting an emphasis on " baby".

" First of all brother your only a year older than me and second of all what's wrong with my outfit?" I said as I rolled my eyes. " It's way too revealing go change, now," he said as if he could actually control me. " Fuck no! " I said as I made my way downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting at our granite top island eating pancakes.

" What's wrong now? " my dad said as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. " Stella's outfit is way to revealing and she won't change," my brother whined. He may be older, but he doesn't need to be so protective of me. " I think she looks lovely," my mother's sweet voice said. I cast a triumphant smile at Riven, while he just scowled. I giggled at that, he can be so bitter sometimes. " Bitch," he coughed at me. Really?! That is like the oldesst trick in the book.

Aparantelly my parents don't know about the book cause they took no notice to it. " Fuckboy," I shot back at him when my parent's were out of hearing range. Riven being the big flirt he is got that kind of stereotypical name by all the pathetic girls that would spread rumors around saying he slept with them. He doesn't really care about it though he says it goes with his bad boy image, but whatever. Not many people know he's actually still a virgin, so I use that to my advantage when I really want him to do something.

This one time I threatened to spill his secret and he ended up going to supermarket in Spongebob underpants. It was hilarious! Girls were literally fainting and laughing their butts off at the same time. He may be my brother, but I must admit he is quite the eye catcher. Anyways he ended up getting thrown out and he ignored me for a month. Ah, good times.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Thank you for flying with Delta and make sure to watch your step on the way out," the flight attendants voice rung out through the speakers. We had just arrived back in Malibu and i am completely _EXHAUSTED!_ It was a 4 hour flight with Riven and I having to listen to our parents rambling on and on about their expectations for use in this new environment.

Riven and I are known to get into _some_ trouble once in awhile. Okay that's a straight up lie. We would pull these pranks every week on one of our neighbors, it kinds turned into a

tradition. We started a year after, what we call the year if Great Boredom, when I accidentally hit Mr. Shaw with a water balloon when me and Riven were having a water balloon fight. It was hilarious! Mr. Shaw was literally fuming with anger when he saw us literally laughing our asses off. We ended up playing small pranks on the other neighbors every week from then on.

" Come on wake up baby sis," I heard Riven say shaking me lightly. I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open slightly. I hadn't even realised I fell asleep on the ride to our new home.

Our new house shouldn't even be mentioned as a house, more like a fucking mansion! It was a 4 story, that's right 4 story, buliding made of brick. It had a movie theater, basketball court, pool table, and showcase area that my mom could use to show off her designs, and that was just all in the basement! It also had two grand staicases with copper railings leading upstairs. Upstairs we had a great massive living room with an equally massive kitchen, which my dad absolutely loved, and a huge dining room. There was also an extra master bedroom with a walk in bathroom. On the 3rd floor of the house where our bedrooms. There were 5 rooms. One master bedroom for my parents, one for me, one for Riven, and another extra bedroom. Each room had a walk in bathroom. Only Riven and I's rooms had a walk man cave".

" Holy Fuck," was all I could say as I took in the appearance of my new room. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed that had red and white swirls all over the comforter and white pillows with red stitching. Beside the bed was a white drawer and on the other side was a black vanity with drawers encrusted with fake white diamonds. I also had a _HUGE_ walk in closet, and the walls were a light red almost pink color. In the frint part of the room was a large flat screen t.v mounted up on the wall. I set my luggage on my bed and went over to the double doors that lead out to my balcony. I swung the doors placed my hands on my hips, closed my eyes, and took a big dramatic breath in and out.

" Hey," a voice beside me said scaring the hell out of me in the process. " Damn Riven stop scaring me like that," I hissed at him still trying to recover from the shock. He chuckled slightly and jumped over from his balcony to mine and sat himself on my bed taking in my rooms appearance.

" You know you could've just walked in through to the door like any normal person would, right?" I said as I took a seat next to him and flipped on the the t.v. to KUWTK.

" So when do we have to go to school," I asked Riven. " Tomorrow," he said finally taking his eyes off the t.v. Ok...Wait! Tomorrow?! WTF?!

" Tomorrow? When the fuck did Sunday come?!" I practically screamed jumping off my bed. " Lower your fucking voice!" Riven hissed at me, covering my mouth in the proccess. " Sorry," I said giving a sheepish smile.

" Whatever, nite baby sis we got a big day tomorrow. We might even meet some familiar faces," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek goodight. By familiar faces he means our old friends, even though he doesn't show it I know he's as excited as I am to see them after so long.

I had finally finished un-packing my room. I changed the red and white sheets to a nice red and yellow. I decided to leave everything else as it was and went onto putting away my clothes, cause let's face it, I'm a shopaholic.

Anyways when I was done with that I sat on my bed to admire my new room. I had posters of my favorite bands and artists like Pentatonix, Beyonce, and of course Jason Derulo. I had everything prety much set up but...there's was something missing. Oh wait?! I can't believe I almost forgot.

I carefully placed the picture of me and my bestfriends when we were younger down on the nightstand by my bed. 11:30. Shone in bright red on my alarm clock. Wow! When did it get so late? Eh, whatever.

" _What will come of tomorrow?"_ I thought to myself before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was still peacefully sleeping in my unbelievably comfy, that is until my STUPID FUCKING ALARM WOKE ME UP!

Ugh! I groaned as I got out of bed, but that frown soon turned upside down when I remembered that today was the day that I got my bestfriends back. I instantly perked off and ran to the shower. Once I was out I decided to go with a sleeveless black crop-top that said " Bitch Please " in white. The shirt ended just below the breast and I decided on some blue jean shorts that had small random tears in places and I had a red, black, and white checkered shirt tied around my waist. Make-up wise I did a light smokey-eye with redish eye shadow with mascara, eyeliner, and concelear. I also added some glossy redlipstick to top it all off. I left my hair out, but curled the ends making my hair fall down to my lower back, and had on money sign stud earings and silver bracelets on each arm.

" Perfect," I said as I looked yself up and down in the mirror. I slid down the railing to see Riven finishing his cereal all ready to go. He was wearing black faded jeans, a plain white shirt that showed off his muscles, and a black leather jacket, he also wore the same black jordans from the day before. " Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked him as I was putting on my black and white jordan elite shoes.

" They left for work already, you ready?" he asked grabbing the car key's to our new car. Our parents decided that it was finally time to let the reigns loose and in order to do that we needed a car. I was so fucking hyped! And on top of that it was a black mustang. A MOTHER FUCKING MUSTANG! AHHHHH! Me and Riven literally screamed our asses off.

" Lookin good baby sis," Riven said shutting the door behind him. He must of just now given my outfit a good look over. " Thanks. Selfie?" I asked him as I took out my Iphone 6 with a smile. " Sure why not," he said with a shrug.

It was a really good picture in my opinion. Riven had his arm around my shoulder and me and him both smiling. " What'da ya think?" I asked him as I showed him the pic. " My my baby sis I say we look pretty damn sexy," he said with a smirk.

Miami High. It was gorgeous. It was a big 3 story gray building with a picture of a stingray on its billboard, there were palm trees and exotic flowers along the edges of the school, and a humongous quad area with luxurious green grass with patches of flowers growing in random places. Near the far left side of the quad was a nice secluded area with a bench under two palm trees. I'm sure Riven would love that.

" Wha ya doin?" Riven asked me as we walk through the quad to the front office. " Posting our pic from earlier on instagram," I said still not looking up from my phone. " Make sure to tag me" " Will do," I replied finally looking up from my phone. There wasn't anybody in the quad, they must all be in class.

" Everyone's probably in class already, we must be late," Riven said almost as if reading my thoughts. " Who gives a fuck," I said with a shrug. " Such a potty mouth," he chuckled. " I learned from the best," I said as I ruffled his hair.

" Be careful and if anyone gives you a hard come get me immediatley," Riven said in a stern voice. We had just got back from the office and recieved our scehdules. To Riven's great disappoointment we only had 3 out of 7 classes together. " Whatever," I said not looking up from my phone. My phone had been blowing up with notfications ever since I posted that picture of us on instagram. " Ready?" he asked once more. " Ready as I'll ever be," I said as I began to turn the doorknob to my first class.

Alright Stella get ready to face the hardest fucking phase in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the story and these are responses to the sweet comments left:**

 **Niru(guest): Thank you so much and I hope your not died cause here's the update.**

 **SassySolarian: Lol thanks and ikr Derulo=heart eyes**

 **FashionStyle02: Thanks so much! And yeah I thought it would be cute if they were bro and sis**

 **Sapphire Sun and Moon: Thanks and lol about the KUWTK comment and also update Temptation! I'm dying for another chapter**

 **xxVictorious4everxx: Thanks and your wish has been granted**

 **StellaBrella: Thanks and I'm so glad you challenged me, and also people, to do this otherwise I probably wouldn't have started this story, so thanks a million!**

 **Guest: Thanks and thanks again cause you gave me an idea for this chapter**

 **So yeah thanks o all you guys who reviewed, I really didn't think anybody was gonna like it. And I re-read the chapter afterwards and saw I had a LOT of mistakes so sorry for that. So this is like my Christmas present to you guys hope you like it cause I stayed up all night to finish it for ya. Merry Christmas!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" So in conclusion-" the teacher stops as I come in. " Hi who may you be," the teacher asks. Caucasian, male. He looks about in his 40's. He has brown hair, with a bit of gray around the edges, he also had blue-gray eyes, and is dressed in a white and blue striped shirt tucked into brown-ish trousers.

" Hi, I'm your new student. Sorry I'm late, me and my brother had to go to the office first," I said even though I really wasn't sorry at all. Like I said, who gives a fuck.

" Ok well welcome...I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name hun?" he asked giving me a gentle smile. " The names Banks, Stella Banks," I said in a mock James Bond tone. (1)

" Hold the fuck up! Did you just say your name was Stella Banks?!" a girl asked standing up. She had dark black almost blue hair pulled up in a high ponytail, azure eyes, she was wearing a red chiffon crop-top, red and white sneakers, and blue skinny jeans. She had on dark red lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and had a sort-of smokey eye. Fucking hot!

Wait, like the girl said, hold the fuck up! Is that who I think it is?! " Stella is it really you?" she asked, eyes wide with shock. " HOLY FUCK MUSA!" I screamed running up to her capturing her in a hug.

" Oh my god, look at you, you look fucking hot," I said as we released the hug, but still not letting each other go. She really did. She grew to my exact height and she had toned and defined abs and calfs. She must workout. " Me? Look at you! Your body is so damn sexy! No homo doe," she said giving me a scan.

" I'll say," some dude in the back said wolf whistiling right after. Fuck, I completely forgot we were in front of the _WHOLE_ class. Ah Fuck it! I just got my best friend back!

" Ladies, I guess you know each other, but please watch your language," he said. " Sorry," we said at the same time. " Move Jake my girls back and this seat is now hers," Musa said dragging me to the seat next to hers. Jake, I guess this is the guy in the seat, had spiked short black hair, green eyes, and he seemed to have this really hot smile plastered on his face ever since I came in. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants, but with white jordans. So overall this guy was HOT!

" I don't mind giving up my seat to this masterpiece, but where should I sit?" he asked Musa, but not taking his eyes off me for a second. " You can sit behind her," Musa said. I could tell she was getting annoyed. No matter how long we were away from each other I will _ALWAYS_ know my friends.

" Whatever, I still get to check her out," he said winking at me. Musa was about to say something, but I cut her off. " Musa it's really ok. I was quite the flirt myself back L.A," I said giving her a reasurring smile, and a small, but seductive wink at Jake.

" Finally," me and Musa said at the same time. We gave each other weird glances before bursting out in laughter. " What you got next?" she asked as she slung her arm around me. " Oh and BTW I fucking love your shirt " I chuckled at that. " Thanks, and forget about that were are the rest?" I asked turning to stand in front of her. " Oh yeah you haven't seen them yet have you? Wait do you have lunch next?" she asked. " Ummm, yeeeah," I said taking out my schedule and handing it to her.

" Perect and yes bitch yes we have all the same classes," she said attacking me in another hug. " Come on," she said grabbing my hand and running out to the quad.

" Muusa," I groaned. " Can we eat now, my inside's are going to eat me if not." " Sure sure as soon as we find-wait there they are!" she says pointing to a group of girls talking. " Girls look! Stella's back!" she yelled to them. All their eyes turned to me and then after a few moments their eyes widened with regonization and their mouths turned into wide smiles.

" STELLA!" they yelled as they tackled me and Musa to the ground in some weird group hug thing. " Oh my god girls! Look at you! Ah, I can't believe it's you!" I said as we got up off the ground.

" Sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous!" Flora gushed at me. " Me? Look at you, _your_ gorgeous," I said as I pulled her in another hug.

Flora's chesnut brown hair now goes down to her butt, and she's gotten really tall. Like she's the tallest out of all of us. Her skin as this really nice tan that suits her _PERFECTLY_! She is wearing a green off-the-shoulder crop-top with ruffles that shows off her belly, a pink mini-skirt with strawberries on it, with a thin green band going around the skirt, and green braclets around each arm. She had on gold hoops, red-ish lip gloss, eyeliner, and pink wedges. She really didn't need mascara, her eyelashes were naturally dark and luscious. So basically she was the defenition of grogeous. ( season 1 outfit )

" Flo's right you look great," my good friend Bloom said. " Thanks Bloomy you to," I said as I gave her a hug.

Bloom still had her incredibly light fire red hair that now went waist length. She was wearing a blue sundress that went down mid-thigh that showed off her gorgeously long legs. The dress had lace sleeves with a gold belt going around the waist. She also had on black wedge pumps, a gold braclet on her right wrist, and a black Micheal Kors bag with gold chaining around the strap. She had silver-blue eye shadow on with mascara, eyeliner, and clear gloss to show off her naturally rosey lips. Very hot, but still classy.

" Tec! Look at you, you look marvelous," I gushed as I also pulled her into a hug.

Tec, also known as Tecna, had layered her hair down to her shoulder and dyed it a magenta color like Riven's, but lighter. She was wearing cuffed dark blue jean shorts, a purple tank top, a white cardigan, and black flats. She also went with a pretty natural look with mascara, eyeliner, and nude lipstick.

" Thanks Stell, but seriously Stell! I think you look the best out of all of us," Tecna said after looking me up and down. " Yeah, I mean look at your ass! Girls would die to have that ass," Musa said from behind me.

" Musa," the girls said at the same time. " What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders innocently. " Girls it's fine," I giggled. " And Musa that's what happens when you take kick boxing lessons and workout every week. And honestly all you girls have great bodies," I said with a wink.

" Stell you should totally sign up for cheerleading with us," Musa said tugging on my arm like a 2 year old. Wait, they cheerlead? " Wait you cheerlead? I would _never_ in a million years pin you Musa, the once tomboy, as a cheerleader," I said giving her a confused look. I hope that didn't sound insulting, cause I totally didn't want it to come across that way.

But by the looks of it, she didn't take it that way at all. " I know right! The girls made me do it when I lost a bet, but it's actually not as bad as you think. But that's only because we are the only people on the cheerleading squad and we don't have to deal with all those bitchy sluts," she said with a shrug.

" Only you Musa, only you," I laughed as I slung my arm around her. We all just laughed and stared at each other for a minute. Just raveling in each others presence...that is until I had to go and ruin it with my emotional self.

" OH MY GOSH GIRLS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH," I sai bursting into tears and pulling them into yet another hug. " WE MISSED YOU TOO!" they started to cry along with me.

" I am soo glad I decided to wear waterproof mascara today," Bloom said wiping away her tears. We all nodded in agreement and began to wipe away our tears too. " Okay now that we have had our little moment, can we please get something to eat now. I'm starving," I whined clutching my stomache.

I really am super excited and all to reconnect with all my old friends, but I AM STARVING! And you won't like me when I'm hungry. Riven says I turn into a hormonal beast when I'm not fed, I really don't know what happens after that. I kinda black out, it's _really_ weird when you think about it.

" Me too, let's go," Musa said grabbing my hand also snapping me out of my thoughts in the process.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ok Stell now it's gonna get a little loud in there, ok hun?" Flora said in a calm voice. Well yeah I could already hear it all from here. And why is she treating me like a two year old? We're both 17 for crying out loud! Well...she's always been the mother of the group. She literally said we were all her children, so what can I suspect. Honestly, I don't mind it that much.

" Flora I'll be fine, but girls were are the boys?! Where are my other damn brothers?!" I said dramatically shaking Musa's shoulders. " Bitch calm down! And there right inside," She said shaking _me_ by the shoulders this time. " Well then let's go," I said as I pushed the doors open.

We were all walking in a straight line like in one of those really crappy highschool movies you see on t.v.

" Ok, where are they?" I asked as we each took a tray. I was about to put the last vanilla flavored yogurt on my plate, when all of a sudden...some _bitch_ snatched it of my hand! " What the fuck bitch! Give that back!" I screeched, making all of my friends turn their heads towards me.

" First of all: Who are you calling a bitch, bitch" I narrowed my eyes after that sentence. How dare she call me a bitch?! She doesn't even know me! Well...I did call her a bitch and I don't know her... _but_ she did snatch my yogurt away from me! " And second of all," the girl started again. " This," she said waving _my_ yogurt in my face. " Is now mine."

I opened my mouth to say something else when Musa just _had_ to interupt me. " Come on Stel she isn't worth it and Mitzi just crawl back to wherever you and your slut friends came from," she said to the girl who's name is apparently Mitzi. Mitzi? What an ugly name. Her mom must hate the girl to name her that. But Musa was right about the slut part. _Mitzi_ was wearing a black mini-skirt so short, that if she bent down you see her underwear! If she was wearing any, doubt it. She also had on a strapless pink crop-top that was basically a bra, and black strappy heels. She had black hair with hideous blue-green extensions (1) that she absolutely couldn't pull off, way too big fake eyelashes, red lipstick, and about another 50 pounds of make-up on. So to put it in a simpler form, she was HIDEOUS!

" Whatever," she scoffed walking off to who knows where. " Come on Stel," Musa said helping me get the rest of my food. " Musa, why'd you do that? I was totally about to roast her," I groaned. For some reason she just ignored me! _Bitch._ I sighed in frustration, but followed her lead anyway.

" So where are the boy?" I asked as we took a seat down at a table. " There over there sweetie" Flora chuckled at my eagerness. I followed to where she was pointing to, and sure enough there was Riven and 4 familiar faces talking to one another. I dropped my food immediately and ran over to them.

" Guys!" I said as I brought them all into a hug. " Wow, who are you?" a guy with straight orange hair with a fringe and black rimmed glasses said looking at me. That just _had_ to be Timmy. I looked at them all and saw they each had confused faces.

" I'm seriously hurt you guys don't regonize me," I said dramatically putting a hand to my heart. " Oh dear Riven this is too much, I'm gonna faint catch me," I said dramatically, yet again, fainting into his arms. I knew he would catch me, I mean what kind of brother would he be if he let me fall. " Okay okay baby _sis_ cut the act," he said putting an emphasis on "sis" hoping they'd get the hint.

" Wait a minute sis? That...that means," the guy with paler long blonde hair than mine and ocean blue eyes stopped in the middle of his sentence. No doubt in my mind that that's Sky. " Stella?" his eyes widened with shock. I nodded my head enthusiastically. " STELLA!" they all yelled at once pulling me into a bone crushing hug, also causing a couple of heads to turn.

" You guys look great," I said once we pulled out of the hug. They really really did.

Sky had long blonde hair a shade lighter than mine, that went down to his shoulders, and the same crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a red and white lettermans jacket on and blue jeans with white jordans on.

Timmy had straight orange hair with fringe almost covering his left eye and brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white lettermans jacket and black trousers with black sneakers.

Helia had blue hair like Musa's that went down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white lettermans jacket with black pants and black jordans.

" Well yeah, but damn look at you," Sky said referring to my earlier comment. " You look hot," he finished. Riven coughed with his eyes narrowed at Sky. I rolled my eyes. _Over-protective brothers._ " Chill dude you know I only think of her as my sister," he said slinging his arm around me. That made Riven calm down a bit. I giggled at how protective he is, but I love'em anyway.

They all had got quite muscular, no wonder that hug was bone crushing. In fact they all were wearing the same letterman jackets, including Riven. " What's with the jackets?" I asked them confused. " Football team," Riven said shortly. " Already?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. " Yeah coach saw me playing with the guys and gave me a spot, and I'm pretty sure the girls probably signed you up with them for cheerleading, so yeah" he said with a shrug. I chuckled.

Wait...someone's missing? Hmm who could it b-BRANDON! My eyes widened. " You guys where's Brandon," I asked them looking around to see if I spotted him anywhere. I mean yeah it's been 7 years, but how much could he have changed?

" Here he comes right now," Sky said pointing towards the doors. I turned towards the door to see what he was looking at. In came a tall very muscular guy. He had brown hair with a fringe a bit longer than Timmy's kinda covering his left eye and gorgeous chocolate orbs for eyes. He was also wearing a red and white letterman jacket and a black muscle tee that showed off his muscle's wonderfully. I guess that's why they call it a muscle tee. Anyways, he was also wearing black faded jeans like Riven, and black, white, and red jordans. His face was perfectly sculpted and had a jawline that could cut diamonds. He was so damn sexy that I almost fainted.

Is that really Brandon?! He hadn't looked up yet so I'm guessing he hasn't noticed me yet. I was still standing while the rest of the guys were sitting on the table. He pulled out a chair and let out a frustrated sigh as he laid his head down on the table. " _That's_ Brandon?" I mouthed to the guys pointing to Brandon. They nodded. I tapped his shoulder. " Not now guys," he replied rather harshly thinking I was one of the guys trying to cheer him up.

I smirked. "Glad to know you didn't miss your _Sunshine_ ," I said hoping he got the hint. His eyes shot open the moment the word ' Sunshine' left my mouth. He sat up straight finally looking at me. " Sunshine," he mumbled at first but then he yelled " SUNSHINE" pulling me into a huge hug with a wide smile. " Yeah and you look great," I giggled. " Thanks, but look at you! You look hot," he chuckled looking me up and down. I heard Riven cough harshly again from behind us. " Relax Riven, I've heard that and so much more today I'm used to it," I said turning to him. " By who?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at me. But before I could answer him, I heard a high-pitched voice come from the side of me and Brandon.

" What are you doing with _my_ boyfriend?" the girl said pointing to me and Brandon. I had just realized that we were still holding onto each other.

My mouth hung open. Hold up! _BOYFRIEND?!_ Why woud he pick _her_ to be his girlfriend? Of all the fucking people!

" Oh fuck," I breathed out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok so that's the end of that chapter! Sorry to leave you on a sorta cliffy.**

 **1\. I forgot to give Stella and Riven a last name so I decided to go with Banks.**

 **2\. Don't you just hate it when girls think they can pull of anything**

 **3\. I forgot to say what the parents jobs were, they are Mom- fashion designer Dad- chef. The Dad owns a bunch of restaurants and they are opening up a new one in Malibu, so that's the reason they moved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. Thanks for all the reviews! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

" What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend," Mitzi said glaring at me and Brandon. Then two other girls appeared aside her, I can only guess they were the rest of the Bitch squad.

The one on her right side there was a girl that had blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and had red-orangish eyes. She was wearing white ripped mini shorts that her ass was literally hanging out of and she also had on a low low cut orange tank top with white heels. Makeup wise she had on deep orange lipstick , orange eye shadow, and a ton of eyeliner.

The girl on her right side had long black hair that fell to her lower back and had blue eyes. She was wearing a magenta colored shirt with short see through tights. Makeup wise she had red lipstick, black eye shadow, eyeliner, and a completely fake mole under her left eye.

Seriously! I guess there just trying to embrace their slutiness. Whatever that is anyways.

" Better question what are doing with this bitch Brandy," Mitzi said now directing her glare to me. She did not just call me a bitch!

" Who are you calling a bitch slut?!" I shot back at her. I now stood face to face and hands on hips with the bitch. This shit was about to get serious. That is until my brother had to step in.

" Stel don't. Remember what happened with Stacey," my brother whispered in my ear while gradually pulling me back. I guess he didn't whisper low enough cause then Sky asked," What happened and who's Stacey?"

" Stacey was Stella's best friend until she back stabbed Stel and then they ended up fighting. Stella literally beat the girl to a pulp. It was hilarious," Riven said laughing a little at the end.

" How'd she backstab you," Sky said directing his question to me. Ugh. I'm really not in the mood to tell the story right now. I'm still on the fact that this chick called me a bitch!

" That's a different story for another time," I snapped. " Sorry," Sky said raising his hands and backing up a bit. Anyways, where was I? Oh right! Dealing with this bitch.

" Your dating her," I asked Brandon jerking my thumb towards Mitzi. Has he no taste at all in women?

" Yeah so," he shrugged. He acts as if he didn't hear her call me a bitch! He is really frustrating me.

" Excuse me," someone coughed. We all turned to face a irritated Mitzi. Guess what bitch, you're not the only one irritated!

" You still haven't answered my questions. How do you two know each other and what are you doing with my boyfriend," Mitzi questioned directing her last question at me.

" Sunshine here is my best friend and we were just reconnecting after 7 excruciating years without each other," Brandon said slinging his arm around me.

Mental facepalm. Can he be anymore stupid in this situation? You never interact with another female in front of your jealous girlfriend!

Mitzi looked about ready to explode when she saw his arm around me. An evil smirk spread across my face as a wonderful idea came to mind. It's payback time for calling me a bitch.

I turned into Brandon's arm so I was now facing him. " Yeah. I missed Brandon a lot during those 7 years," I said as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, but with enough pressure to leave a glossy red lipstick mark.

" KEEP YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Mitzi shouted turning a few heads in the process. I expected Mitzi to get pissed, but not pissed enough to lung at me across the damn table that separated us! Luckily for me all those kick boxing classes taught me a bit on dodging attacks.

" Ahhh!," she screamed while trying to tackle me down across the table. I dodged her at the last second. Ok I know I may have done too much by kissing him, but NOBODY attacks me.

" You..did not...just attack me," I said while cracking my knuckles with each pause. My voice was in, what Riven would call, my deathly calm voice. I was just about to make my first move when Riven came and grabbed me by the waist.

" Let me go Riven," I growled trying to get loose of his iron grip. Why does this boy have to work out every damn night?!

" No, now stop your attracting a crowd," he said struggling to keep me in his grip. He isn't the only one who works out. But he was right. I looked around and noticed me, Brandon, the guys, the girls, mitzi, and her crew were surrounded by nosey assholes. Wait, when did the girls get here? They must've come when Mitzi and the Bitch squad arrived.

Anyways back to the task at hand. " I don't care. This Bitch came at me," I said as I continued to struggle. " Sunshine calm down you're overreacting," Brandon said putting his hands on my shoulders.

Is he serious?! I'm overreacting? I think not! " What the fuck do you mean overreacting," I shouted making him stumble back a bit. " You know what, Riven let me go," I said gently tugging at his arms.

" No, you're not calm yet," he said sternly. No I'm not fucking calm, but I need to get out of here before I do something I regret. I keep struggling for a few seconds, but his grip only tightens. " You know what, fuck it,!" I thought to myself as I elbowed Riven roughly in the gut.

" Damn baby sis," he grunted as he doubled over in pain. Once his arms were off of me I stormed out of there.

" Stella honey wait," I heard Flora calling after me. I would've turned around any other day , but right now I was pissed. Brandon basically sided with Mitzi. She tried to fuckin attack me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000099000000

It was now the last period of the day and countless of people have been congratulating me for standing up to Mitzi. Apparently her and the Bitch squad rule the school, and by rule I mean they bully innocent people and ruin anyone who stands up to them.

I really don't care about what Mitzi's reputation, she can't do shit to me. " I wonder when the teacher's gonna get here," I think to myself as I glance around the room.

On the right side of the room are , I guess, the popular people like football players, the sluts, hockey players, and other athletes. I would've expected the cheerleaders would be over there, but since it's the girls are the cheerleaders I don't expect them to be over there. In fact, I don't see any of my friends here. I mean we all have this last class together, and none of them are here.

Not Riven. Not the girls. Not the boys. Not Brandon. I know I'm still mad at him and all, but I really did miss him. They must still be looking for me, after I stormed out I decided to avoid everyone for the moment. I really just want to let loose right now. Anyways, on the left side of the room were the geeks, nerds, and un-populars. In the middle of the room were just the regular down to earth people, and in the back of the room in the shadows are the, what I call, fuckers. They are the whores who make out every second and would fuck right there if they could. Occasionally, you were unlucky enough to hear or catch them in some of the janitors closets around the school.

Me? I'm smack dab in the middle of it all. Eyes closed, ear buds in, feet up on the table, and head laid back. Jason Derulo's playlist was blasting through my ear buds blocking out every sound. A couple minutes or seconds, I don't even know, I felt someone plop down in the seat next to me. Thinking is was one of the girls or guys, I decided to just ignore it. But they didn't smell like the girls or guys, I know what your thinking. Why do I mean by that? Well the girls smell sort of like mango's, well except Musa, she smells of passion fruit mixed with vanilla. The boys smell kinda tangy, but with a strong scent that still smells good. I don't really know what Brandon smells like, but I haven't talked to him all day.

This mystery person smells of cucumbers, but with a sort of tangy scent to it. I open my eyes to be met with a guy with bright green eyes and short black spiked, Jake.

He casts me a big smile once he catches my eyes, I give a small smile back. He gently pulls the ear bud out of my right ear. " Hey," he says in a deep sultry voice. So fucking hot! " Hey," I said as I took out my other ear bud. " Where's the teacher, I'm ready to get outta here," I said as I flipped my long hair over my shoulder. I checked my watch , it's been 20 minutes since class started. " I don't know, but," he stopped and leaned over closer to me. " I read somewhere that if the teach ain't here after 15 minutes, the students are free to leave," he said with a mischievous smirk. I bit on my bottom lip as I thought about it.

This is exactly what I need! A break from all the bullshit. " Alright let's go," I said grabbing my phone and getting up from my seat. Should I tell Riven where I'm going? Nah! He knows I need time to cool off, but maybe I should send him a text just in case.

Skipping class. Be back for dinner.

Send. " Okay let's go," he said as he lead me out of the class with his hand on my lower back. It really didn't bother me all that much, I'm used to guys trying to touch a little skin. Granted I'm making it easier by wearing a crop top, but...Oh who gives a fuck anymore!

I look over to him and see that he's at something behind me, or more like what is on my behind. That's right, he was checking out my ass. " Damn," I heard him say under his breath.

" Oh boy," I thought as I rolled my eyes. " Hey," I said snapping my fingers in front of his face . " Huh?" he said finally looking to my eyes. It was like he was hypnotized or something. " Eyes above sea level hun," I said patting his cheek as if he were a little child. " You saw that?" he asked laughing nervously and running his fingers through his hair.

" Yep," I said as I continued to walk down the hall. " Can you blame me? I mean you gotta nice ass!" he yelled running after me. " Shut up," I giggled shoving him a bit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Where you wanna go," I asked as we began to pull off in his black range rover. " Umm you hungry," he asked while checking his rearview mirror. " Yea I could eat " " McDonald's?" I nodded.

" Can I get a big Mac, extra pickles, no onion, a side of fries, and a chocolate shake," I told the guy behind the counter. He was a slightly chubby Caucasian man that looked about in his 20's and had blue eyes and blonde hair mostly hidden behind his cap. " That will be 8:50," he said after pushing a few buttons. " Here ya go," I said after handing him exact change. " Listen for 720, and then your order will be ready"

" What you get ," Jake asked as I sat down across from him. " Big Mac, french fries, and chocolate shake. U?" " I just got me a Mcflurry," he shrugged.

" So what are you?" I asked him setting my phone down. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " I mean are you a bad boy, athlete, fucker, or are you just a normal hot guy," I explained further. I saw realization run across his eyes before he responded. " I'd say part bad boy, some athlete meaning I'm good at gym, what's a fucker?" " A fucker is someone who will make out with somebody and sometimes would fuck right then and there if they could" " Oh in that case I'd say partially because I would make out with someone just not up to the point where we would start fucking...at least not in public," he said throwing me a wink at the last part.

" You are such a flirt," I said shaking my head. " Wait did you say I was hot?" he asked playfully. " Yeah I'm not afraid to admit it. You're hot so what," I said with a shrug. " I like you," he chuckled. " How you don't even know me," I ask. " There's just something about you," he shrugged. I blushed a little at that. I know three comment itself wasn't huge, but is the way he said it. Like he knows I'm more than just my looks.

But no matter what he says, we are not going to date. He's just not my type. " 720. Order up!" a voice shouted.

" Mmm," I hummed as I took another bite of my burger. The rich juicy meat, sour pickles, melted cheese, all danced around making an irresistible flavor. " Good?" he laughed. " Oh yea" I looked dumbfoundedly as he slowly started to lean across the table.

Is he going to try to kiss me? That's what I was thinkin until he snatched my burger right out of my hand. " Hey," I screech as I try to get my burger back from him.

" Nope," he says right before he takes a huge bite out of my burger. " Want it back now?" he asked playfully. " Asshole," I snap at him. That was a really good burger and he just had to go and eat it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Come on it was just a burger," he said as we pulled up to the front of my house. I hadn't talked to him since we left McDonald's. I was still really hungry, and he refused to buy me another burger. I crossed my arms and stomped to the front door and dug through my bad to find my house keys. " You're acting like a two year old ," he said as he appeared next to me.

" You ate my burger," I said turning and glaring at him. He slung his arm around my shoulder making me now stand next to him. " Would it help if I bought you another burger," he sighed. I broke out into a huge grin. " Yep," I said popping the 'p'. He started laughing and that got me laughing along with him.

We were still laughing and his arm was still slung around my shoulders when I opened the door to my house. I stopped laughing as soon as I was met with 9 pairs of eyes. Riven, Musa, Sky, Bloom, Flora, Helia, Tecna, and Timmy all let out a sigh of relief when they saw me.

" Where have you been?! I thought you were kidnapped or something," Riven exclaimed as me crushed me in a hug. I stumbled back a bit, until he roughly gripped my shoulders. " Where have you been?" I was about to answer when he interrupted me. " Who's he?" he asked narrowing his eyes on Jake. He must of just now noticed him. " Riven meet Jake, Jake meet my brother Riven," I said pointing to each boy. " What were you doing with him?" Riven asked still glaring. " Well after the little incident in the lunchroom, I laid low and the teacher didn't come for my last class so me and Jake went to Mcdonald's. I sent you a text," I said shrugging his arms off.

" We were still worried about you Stel," Musa said coming up from behind Riven. " Guys thanks for caring, but I really just needed to let loose. Bye Jake," I said turning to Jake. " See ya," he called back walking to his car.

" Can we talk about this sis. Brandon didn't mean it," Sky tried to reason with me. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I was having a great time and my mind was off Brandon and they just had to bring him up again. " He sure sounded like he meant it," I snapped back at him.

The fuck he did mean it! " He actually thought I was doing something wrong," I said starting to pace around. " Brandon-" " Look not right now. Riven tell mom I already ate and I'll be in my room," I cut him off and started to walk upstairs.

" Baby sis B-," Riven started until Musa slapped her hand over his mouth. " Nothing, just get some rest and I'll pick you up tomorrow for school," Musa said her hand still over Riven's mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's up with her?

" Whatever," I mumbled under my breath as I continued my way upstairs.

I closed my door and flopped on my bed. " Today has been the shittiest day ever," I said to no one. " How so sunshine?" a familiar voice asks scaring the shit out of me making me fall off the bed.

" What the fuck," I groaned as I rubbed my now throbbing head. A hand reaches out to my aid. " Brandon what the fico are you doing here?" I asked as I took in the person's look and saw it was Brandon. " I came to see why my best friend was mad at me," he said simply.

He doesn't even think he did anything wrong?! Fucking asshole. " Until you figure it out don't come back," I say as I push him out the door and lock it. " Sunshine come on," he kept saying until he got tired of trying and left.

Will I ever get my best friend back? Was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Personally I didn't really like this chapter, but I promise it'll get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the update I'm really trying my best to update that's why I made this one longer then the rest. See you when I see you!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **Who's going to Mitzi's infamous birthday bash?" Jake asked as he took his usual seat next to me. Since I came here he's been sitting with the girls and I for lunch. He makes jokes, pulls pranks, gives great advice on our situations, so he's great company for me and the girls. Musa's even warmed up to him a bit, that's probably because he let's me and her in on some of his pranks.**

 **"** **I'm going," Musa and Bloom say at the same time. Of course they would be going. Musa's a party animal and Bloom's a total flirt. I looked over to Flora and Tecna, signaling that it was there to answer. " Me and Tecna were going to go to the library to study. Maybe next time," Flora said sweetly.**

 **"** **What about you hotness?" Jake said turning to me. I take a glance over at my brothers sitting and my eye immediately catches a disgusting sight. Brandon making out with Mitzi. Mitzi's straddling his hips and has her arms wrapped around his neck and Brandon is sitting in a chair with his arms wrapped around her waist. I barf a little in my mouth. I feel a thousand of emotions run through me. Anger. Disgust. Hurt.**

 **It's been 2 months since the incident with Brandon and we haven't talked since. Well he has tried to apologize, but he still doesn't seem to think he did anything wrong. There he is sucking Mitzi's face as if he didn't care about me anymore.**

 **"** **I don't know guys,?" I say turning my attention back to them. " Please come on Stel it'll be fun," Musa said begging. I gave her a look of uncertainty. " Come on you know I can't go if you don't, it wouldn't be right," she continued to beg , but this time with puppy dog eyes.**

 **She's right, we're a package deal. I bring over the boys, handle the clothes, and keep her from getting into too much trouble. She makes sure the boys stay in line when we dance, kills the dance floor, and makes sure I stay sober enough. We look out for each other. Plus how could I say no to those puppy dog eyes?**

 **"** **I know Mitzi's a bitch, but she throws great party's and you probaby won't even see her there," Bloom added. " Alright alright I'll go," I sighed. Bloom and Musa broke into cheers causing a few heads to turn in the process.**

 **"** **Guys pipe down," I hissed at them. It's not that big of a deal really. It's only a party, I've been to like a hundred back in L.A. " Hey Stel can we go to the mall after school, I wanna find an outfit for the party," Musa asked once she and Bloom calmed down. " Do you even have to ask," I said innocently. She laughed at that.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **You ready," I asked Musa as I neared her car. " Nice," I said commenting on her car. It was a 2016 red Toyota Tacoma and she had spray painted purple music notes on the side doors. So Musa.**

 **"** **Yep and Thanks she's my baby," She said patting the hood of her car. " Come on," I laughed.**

 **"** **What do you think of this?' Musa asked holding up a white silky dress with thin straps that ended a little above the knees. " Nah, looks too classy for a party,"**

 **What should I wear? I don't want to wear anything too sluty, but I don't want to seem like I'm afraid to let loose or anything. Cause right now letting loose is exactly what I need. " What about this," She said holding up black dress that had flower lace sleeves that go down a little past the elbow. The dress itself ended mid thigh. " Perfect," I said with a thumbs up.**

 **She smiled and strolled over to the cash register. Now what about me? I continued looking through the racks until I found** ** _the one_** **. It was sexy, but simple, and bonus that I have a pair of heels that match at home.**

 **"** **What'cha get?" Musa asked as I took the front seat in her car. " You'll have to wait till the party and see," I said with a wink. " Whatever," She laughed starting up the engine.**

 **"** **Wait, when is the party," I just realised that they didn't even say when it was. I can be so stupid sometimes.**

 **"** **Friday," She said not taking her eyes off the road. So in two days? I can work with that.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **So I'm picking you up at 8?" Jake asked as the final bell rung. How many times do I have to remind this boy that we're not going to happen. " Sorry Jake, but I'm going with Musa and Bloom," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. " Come on," he begged. " No" " Please" " No" " Ple-" " She said no Anderson," Riven said as he appeared next to me.(** ** **I decided that his last name should be Anderson, I'll give the other last names at the end)****

 **He can be overprotective sometimes, but it has its upsides. " I have a first name you know," Jake says rolling his eyes. " Get lost," Riven snapped. " Whatever ," Jake says. He looks to me then Riven then back to me. His lips start to form a mischievous smirk.**

 **I know that look. What's he up to? He kisses me on the cheek then takes off in a run the opposite direction. Riven's about to run after him when I grab his arm. " Chill Riv, he's just trying to annoy you," I said resting my hand on his shoulder. " He does a damn good job at it," I hear Riven grumble under his breath.**

 **"** **So I hear you're going to Mitzi's birthday party. I thought you hated her?" He said slinging his arm over my shoulder. " I do, but Musa gave me this whole speech about how we're a package and always the life of the party and yada yada yada," I said with hand gestures to make it more dramatic. " Musa's going?" Riven asked with a slightly happy tone.**

 **Why's he happy?**

 **"** **Yeah I'm going. You?" Musa asked appearing on my otherside. " Yeah I'm going, but who's gonna keep an eye on my baby sis for me?" He said turning to me. " Don't worry Rivey, we watch each other's back," She said taking me away from Riven and giving me a side hug. Did she just call Riven Rivey? My brothers going to kill my bestfriend.**

 **"** **Okay I guess I'll see you there then," Riven said turning around. But I didn't miss the wink he threw at Musa, and apparently Musa didn't either cause I could see a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Musa's blushing?! She never blushes!**

 **"** **Musa are you blushing?!" " What No!" No matter how much she tries to deny it the blush on her face tells it all. " And I can't believe he let you live after calling him Rivey?! He doesn't let anybody but me call him that," I say starting to walk again. " Whatever. Do you want to come over until the party?" She asked trying to change the subject. This conversation is not over.**

 **err errs**

 **"** **Sure we just gotta stop at my house so I can get my things" " Do you need me to drive you?" She asked jerking her thumb towards her truck. " Nah, I got the car today," I said grinning and swinging the keys around my index finger. " Okay see ya later then," She laughed waving.**

 **I waved back and started to walk towards the car only to find the last person I want to see leaning on the hood of my car. " Brandon move or I'll run you over," I said stopping in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his letterman jacket and was leaning against the hood of my car. He just looked up at me and smirked. Why is he smirking?**

 **"** **Move," I said again. No answer, just smirking. " Fine have it your way," I said unlocking my door. I slammed the door shut and started up the engine, but when I looked up Brandon was gone. " Right here Sunshine," He said startling me.**

 **"** **Brandon get out," I growled. " No Sunshine we need to talk," He said making himself comfortable in my heated seats. " About what," I said backing out of the school driveway. There was no use in trying to get him to leave because that would only make me late to Musa's.**

 **"** **I get why you're mad. Mitzi was the one that was overreacting, but you did kiss me," He apologized. " It's about damn time you apologized and yeah I guess kissing you wasn't the best decision," I said. " Why did you kiss me Sunshine?" He asked.**

 **"** **To get back at Mitzi for calling me a bitch," I said in a 'duh' tone. " Nah I think you like me," He said calmly, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes. " You wish babe," I laughed tapping his nose.**

 **"** **So we good now?" He asked. I nodded focusing on the road. " Great," He said kissing my cheek. " Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. " Yeah so," He shrugged. " Then you can't kiss me anymore," I said. " " I can do whatever I want," he said cupping my cheek and kissing my face all over like I was a child. " You're going to get us in an accident if you don't stop," I laughed.**

 **"** **Riven's probably home so you can hang out with him," I told Brandon as we pulled up to my house. " Why can't I hang out with you?" He whined as we walk to the front door. " I have to go to Musa's, so you get to hang out with my wonderful brother," I said sarcastically.**

 **"** **Hunny is that you?!" my dad called from the kitchen. " Yeah and guess who's here," I yelled back closing the door behind Brandon. " Brandon my boy is that you?" my dad asked coming out of the kitchen. " Yes sir it is," Brandon said. " My you've grown," my dad says after pulling Brandon into a hug.**

 **He stops to look at us and as his eyes dart between the both of us he says," You two would make a great couple" I froze and my eyes widened. He can't be serious! Brandon's my best friend and** ** _ONLY_** **my friend.**

 **"** **Dad you're hilarious," I said bursting into laughter. For a second there I thought he was serious. Once I calmed down I started my way up to my room, but once I looked back at my dad's serious face and Brandon's uncomfortable stance, I burst out laughing again. I can't believe my dad actually thinks that we, me and Brandon, could be a great couple?!**

 **"** **That was hilarious," I said falling backwards on my bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. It feels good to just lay down sometimes. " You have a great dad you know," I hear Brandon's voice say. I open my eyes to see him leaning against my doorway smiling. " What are you smiling for?" I questioned reading myself on my elbows.**

 **He just shrugged. He took off his letterman jacket to reveal a white muscle tee that showed off his 8 pack perfectly. Holy mother fucker! He's so sexy, no wonder all the girls at school fall for him. " Sunshine I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare," He said snapping me out of my trance. " Huh?" I said confused. He just laughed and laid himself down on the bed next to me.**

 **We just lay there staring at the ceiling until all of a sudden he just rolls over and I find him on top of me. " Get your fat ass off me," I said hitting his back. " It's not fat Sunshine, it's muscle," He said flipping over so he was now facing me. I tried hitting his chest, but it didn't seem to phase him at all. " Why are you so damn strong," I huffed.**

 **"** **I workout. Why are you so damn hot?" He questioned with a smirk. " I workout," I said biting my lip. He laughed, but didn't say anything. For a while we just started at each other. Him still on top off me. The light from my blinds shot into my room bringing out Brandon's features perfectly. His hair slowly swaying from the breeze, the light framing his jawline and bringing out his skin tone wonderfully. But the most breathtaking sight was when the light hit his chocolate brown eyes and made them sparkle… beautifully.**

 **He slowly starts to lean down. Is he going to kiss me?! My body's screaming for me to move. But for some reason I don't. I don't try to move, I don't try to stop him. Do I want him to stop? Of course I do he's my best friend!**

 **Yet, I still don't move. His thin kissable lips just keep getting closer and closer. We are now centimeters away.**

 **"** ** _I'm a boss as bitch, bitch bitch bitch,"_**

 **My ringtone startles us out of our trance, making Brandon jump off me. " Sorry," He coughs out awkwardly. My phone still ringing. Talk about saved by the bell. " Hello," I breathed into the phone. I was still trying to catch my breath after what just happened. We almost kissed! Me and Brandon almost kissed!**

 **"** **Stel where are you?!" Musa yelled into the phone. " It's almost 6:30 and school ended at 2!" " Shit Musa sorry I kinda got side tracked," I said referring to Brandon. Had we been hanging out for 4 and a half hours?! It seemed like minutes. " I'll be right over," I say before hanging up. " Brandon I'm-" I cut myself if when I realized he was no longer there.**

 **Where'd he go? Doesn't matter I have to hurry to get my stuff and get to Musa's as fast as possible, or else she'll kill me. Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Makeup kit? Check. Hair kit? Nah Musa has enough products for that. Everything else? Check. Okay, I'm all set. " Hey dad did you see where Brandon went?" I asked as sld down the ramp. " Yeah, him and Riven went out. Where are you going?" He asked once he spotted my bag. I can't let him know that I'm going to a 'll kill me if they find out I'm trying to sneak out to a party!**

 **"** **I'm sleeping over at Musa's for the weekend," I said thinking of something on the fly. " Oh ok have fun hunny," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He will believe anything, and I love him for it.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **Sorry I'm late," I said as I dropped my stuff on Musa's floor. Her room was a medium colored purple with music posters everywhere. She probably had every kind of music poster on her walls. Pop. Rock. Hip Hop. Gospel. Oprah. If you can name it, then she's got it. But the biggest poster on her walls was one of her mom. She's an international singer that travels the world, but never seems to have the time to contact her family. Her dad thinks she's just busy with work, but Musa thinks she just forgot them. Anyways she has a queen sized bed in the middle of her room, with a black vanity on the right side of her bed. She also has a walk in closet and bathroom and a flat screen t.v placed on a black glass nightstand.**

 **"** **Whatever. Give me your makeup kit," She said digging into my bag. " If you were just going to take it then why'd you ask?" I questioned. " It was the polite thing to do," she yelled back from the bathroom. I laughed as joined her.**

 **"** **Musa we look fucking hot," I said as we inspected ourself's in the mirror. " Yeah we do and I love the dress. Super sexy," she gushed. My dress was a one shoulder red dress that had a black lacey back and I had black lace stockings with red pumps. She had on her black dress with black strappy heels. " Thanks, since we are a package deal I thought we should have something similar on, your dress had black lace so black lace I went with," I said smiling. " Great choice, but what do you think of my makeup?" she asked facing me.**

 **She did her makeup with black eyeliner, black mascara, and black glittery eye shadow. She had light concelear to match her skin tone and medium deep plum lipstick. She also had her hair up in a high pontail, with her fringe resting on her forehead. " Perfect. Mine?" I had on black eyeliner, black mascara, and silver glittery eye shadow. I had on medium concelear to match my own skin tone and a bright red lipstck. I also had my hair straightened so it reached all the way to my waist. " Gorgeous," she said making a kissy face. " You ready to hit this bitch," she asked smirking. " Let's do this bitch," I said hooking my arm with hers.**

 **"** **What's happening with Bloom? Are we going to meet her there or something?" I asked Musa as I reved up the engine. We decided to take my car instead of hers since she personally loves my car. " Yeah she texted that Sky was taking her and she would see us there hopefully," she said checking herself in the mirror.**

 **"** **Ok then let's get going," I said backing out. She turned on the radio and we jammed to my favorite playlists.**

 **"** **When you said Mitzi could throw a party, you weren't kidding," I commented when we pulled up to her house. There was a humongous mansion with lights shooting through every window, toilet paper alongside the roof, you could smell the alcohol from the intersection, and the music was blaring everywhere.**

 **"** **This is gonna be awesome. You got my back?" she asked as we neared the house our stilettos clicking with every step. " Always. You got mine?" " 24/7" she smiled. " Damn," I said holding my nose. As soon as we opened the door to the mansion the smell of alcohol became 100 times stronger. " I hear ya, wanna get a drink?" she asked. " Yeah, but make sure it's not spiked," I said as we neared the 'punch' table. " Fuck Stella," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see no other than Jake.**

 **"** **Hey Jake," Musa said taking a sip of her drink. I took a slow sip of my drink. Wow, this is strong. The drink burned down my throat, but also caused an irresistible sensation. " Yeah hey," I said taking another sip. This shit is good! " You guys wanna dance?" Jake asked getting a drink himself. " Jake you can't dance with both of us," I said matter of factly. " Well then just you Stel, cause let's face it Musa hates me," Jake said smirking. " Aww come on Jake I don't hate you I just dislike you," Musa said smiling. I was in the middle of drinking so when she said that I nearly spit my drink out, she is the funniest person I know.**

 **"** **So what do you say Stell?" he asked about to place his hand on my back. " She doesn't dance," Riven said smacking his hand away. " Riven what's your deal?!" I yelled at him, but because of the music blaring it was just like me talking normally. " I'll be watching you," was all he said before walking off. " Great! My night is officially ruined," I complained taking a seat on the couch I just realised was behind us. " Don't worry Stel I'll handle it," she said tilting her cup to where I could see RIven leaning against the wall drinking a beer. " Really?! Thank you so much, but how?" I said giving her a hug. " Your welcome and I have my ways," she said winking before she walked over to Riven. I watched as they whispered a few things to each other before they both disappeared from my sight.**

 **Musa is a fucking miracle worker! So now that I'm free what should I do now? I feel so fucking free right now it's ridiculous! " Sunshine didn't know you were going to be here?" a voice said plopping down next to me, but as soon as 'Sunshine' came out I knew it was Brandon. " Yeah Musa and Bloom begged me and I probably won't see Mitzi so yeah here I am," I shrugged. I wanted to ask him about what happened earlier, but I didn't want to make things awkward at a party. " I bet you I could drink more than you in a minute," he said holding up his drink. " Your on," I said as I started to pour us some shots. I can hold my liquor pretty well so why the fuck not.**

 **"** **I win," I cheered. This was the fifth time we played this game and I won every time, but he just couldn't take defeat. We both had about 20 shots or so, so we're probably drink right now. " Yeah yeah whatever," he grumbled slouching back into the couch. " What's my prize," I slurred leaning towards him. I'm pretty sure all self control I had just went out the door.**

 **"** **Dance with me," he said dragging me to the dance floor. I made no sign of disagreement I mean it's just a drunk me, a drunk Brandon, a bunch of drunk teens and a few sober ones, and blaring music. What's the worst that could happen?**

 **We glided our way past everyone into a more secluded part of the dance floor. The music was creating an irresistible beat, me and Brandon started dancing closer and closer to each other. Our bodies were mashed against each others, our hips swaying to the music. My arms were combing through my hair with my eyes closed and a smile plastered on my face. This feeling is like I can do anything I damn well please and that's exactly what I'm going to do.**

 **I open my eyes to see Brandon just staring at me with a smile on his face. He did look good tonight though. He was wearing a black and red striped polo that looked like it had the sleeves ripped off at the bicep and had faded black jeans with black nike high tops. Hot. I will admit that Brandon grew up to be quite sexy, but come on who didn't? " What are you smiling about," I laughed into his ear. For some reason I had the giggles, probably because I'm drunk stupid. Hey I'm not stupid! Yes you are. No. Yes. No! Yes! Wait...am I arguing with myself?! I really am drunk.**

 **"** **Nothing it's just-" he said something else but the music's so loud I can barely hear him. " What?!" I tried telling over the music. " I said-" but I couldn't hear anything else after that either. I guess he could see my clueless gave because next thing I knew he was pulling me outside to where I guess us the backyard. There were still people out here but it was a lot easier to actually hear someone now. " I said that I really missed you," he said slowly to make sure I heard him this time. I broke into another smile and jumped up to hug him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head was resting on his shoulder. His strong arms wasted no time and surrounding themselves around my waist completing the hug. " I really missed you too," I croaked out. By now I was starting to tear up.**

 **I hadn't seen my best friend in 7 years and in the first 2 months that I get back we have a fight and ignore each other. I am a terrible friend! He must of heard how my voice croaked because he releases me slightly so he could now see my face. " Hey why are you crying?" He says softly wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. " I've been a terrible friend! We haven't seen each other for 7 years and the first thing I do is fight with you and ignore you for 2 more months," I say releasing more tears. " You're not a bad friend and since we didn't spend the first 2 months together how about we spend the next 2 months together? Just me and you," he tried reasoning with me. " That's a great idea Brandon," I said smiling widely. He smiled back. My smile soon turned to a frown when a thought came to mind. " What about Mitzi?" I said still frowning. " She'll never let you hang out with me" " Sunshine Mitzi can say whatever she wants but she can't control me," he scoffed. I smiled and squeezed him into another hug. We entered into a sort of comfortable silence well not really silence since the music was still blasting, but we weren't talking. Just thanking that we have each other again. " Hey Sunshine," Brandon said breaking the silence. " Yeah," I replied back. " You have a** ** _really_** **nice ass," he said stretching the 'really'. " Way to ruin the moment and stop checking me out," I said breaking the hug. " I'm just kidding, but you do have a nice ass," he chuckled in a deep voice.**

 **"** **Shut up," I said as I pushed him. Playfully of course. " Stella there you are," Jake said walking towards me and Brandon. " Hey Jake," I said waving slightly. It's not that I mind him being here, but me and Brandon were having a bonding moment. " Now that your brothers gone, wanna have that dance," He asked. " Oh sup Rivera," He said using Brandon's last name. " Anderson," Brandon said doing one of those weird 'sup' nods. " So what do you say about that dance Stel?" He said directing the attention back to me. I don't mind dancing with him, but I can't just leave Brandon out here. I look over to my shoulder to get some insight from Brandon, but when I turn around he's not there anymore. I huff in frustration. Where does he disappear to?**

 **"** **Sure," I say turning back to Jake. Brandon sure doesn't mind leaving me so why should I care?! " Great ," he says leading me back into the dance floor.**

 **(** ** **Musa's P.O.V**** **)**

 **"** **Don't worry Stel I'll handle it," I say tilting my cup towards Riven. " Really?! Thank you so much, but how?" she said giving me a hug. " Your welcome and I have my ways," I say winking at her as I walk towards Riven. " Riven why don't you leave your poor sister alone," I say standing in front of Riven. He takes another gulp of his beer before answering back," She's my baby sis I can't let anything happen to her and I don't have anything better to do" Overprotective much?! She's 17 I'm sure she'll be alright. " It's sweet that you want to protect her, but she'll be fine and I have something that you could do," I said taking a sip of my drink. " And what would that be?" He asked amused. A mischievous smile broke onto my face. I downed the rest of my drink and took Riven's hand dragging him onto the dance floor.**

 **I've been waiting to dance all night, all I needed was a dance partner. " What are you doing?" Riven yelled over the music to me. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, " What does it look like? You're going to dance with me." I looked up to his face to see uncertainty, he must not really dance much. " Come on I won't bite...unless you want me to," I said seductively. I almost burst into laughter because of the look on his face. He was so surprised, but I also saw that he was intrigued with me. Intrigued? " I'm kidding but you have to dance with me," I laugh into his ear. He doesn't make any effort to move so I take matters into my own hands and I take his hands and place them on my hips. " Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing now," his husky voice whispered into my ear. How is it that his voice matches how he looks? What I mean by that is that he's** ** _very_** **attractive and he has an equally attractive voice. His voice is...** ** _sexy._**

 **"** **We're gonna dance and let loose and in order to do that we have to get drunk," I say pulling him to the bar. There was no way this dancing thing was going to work if he's so uptight and the only way he was going to let loose was if he was drunk. " Two shots of vodka...and put a little more alcohol in the one for my friend," I said whispering the last part into the bartenders ear. " What are we doing here?" Riven asked leaning on the bar next to me. Really Riven?! It's a bar what do you think we're doing here. The bar was in the far right corner of the party that was mostly hidden by all the bodies so that's why there was also a 'punch' table somewhere else. It was glowing with blue and pink neon lights and was crowded with empty shot glasses, bottles of who knows what kind of alcohol, and spilled drinks.**

 **"** **I said we came here to get us drunk," I said right before the bartender came back. " This one's for the miss...and this one's for you," the bartender said giving us specific drinks. " Why are we** ** _trying_** **to get drunk," Riven asked inspecting his drink. " So you can let loose now stop arguing and drink," I said downing my drink in one gulp. " Keep'em coming," I told the bartender. We weren't going to leave this bar until Riven was drunk. I don't get drunk ok there were a few occasions were I did get drunk, but that almost never happens.**

 **"** **Now your ready to dance come on," I said pulling Riven back to the dance floor. We had about 40 shots. Damn the boy can hold his alcohol, but I managed to crack him. I can tell that he's drunk because he's slurring his words and stumbling a bit here and there. Now let's try this again. The beat was going in a fast motion and it was perfect for dancing. Instead of me having to pull Riven to me this time he pulled me to him. He roughly grabbed my hips, but not too much to actually hurt me, and we started moving to the beat. My hands were around his neck and we were so close it could be considered a grind. I scanned the room to see people grinding, making out, throwing up, drinking, but the thing that caught my attention was Stella and Jake dancing. Well it was more of a mild grind, Stella's back was pressed against Jake's chest and the were both swaying to the beat.**

 **Riven must of saw that I was looking at something because he starts to turn around toward them. I look back at Stella and she's smiling, she's having a good time. I can't ruin that by letting Riven turn around I have to do something. He was still turning around and I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I grabbed his shirt turned him around and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, he just stood there in shock. But the he started to respond. I could taste all the alcohol he had drank earlier. The kiss was at first slow, but now that he knows we're kissing he's trying to get it more heated. Before the kiss starts to go anywhere else I pull away and catch my breath for a few seconds and look around to see Stella and Jake gone. Phew! When I looked back at Riven's eyes I could see bewilderment. I smirked. Didn't expect that did ya? But I could also see a glint of wildness in his eyes also. He looked like a untamed animal.**

 **The next thing I knew he dragged me to a secluded corner and pressed me against the wall. " What are you up to Muse," he said into my ear. His hands tightened slightly around my waist. I can't tell him about Stel, she'll hate me if I tell him. " N-nothing," I stuttered. I still was in shock, I mean he just pulled and pushed me against a wall out of nowhere. " Then why'd you kiss me," he asked his hot breath fanning over my neck. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I didn't answer. I didn't know how, I can't really tell him anything. He lifted his head, but now our faces were not even a centimeter apart. He backed away ever so slightly and his eyes scanned over me. His eyes finally made there way to my face, but they never made their way to my eyes. They stopped at my plum colored lips. My arms were dangling at my side and his strong hands were placed on my waist holding me against the wall.**

 **I don't know how long we've been here, but it feels like forever. I'm about to say something, anything. But it all stopped when I felt his lips crash onto mine. The kiss started where it left off and got heated quickly. My hands slid up from his chest and wrapped around his neck. The kiss was intense and hunger filled. He licked my bottom lip requesting for entry to explore the rest of mouth. I instinctively granted his request. A moan escaped my lips that only seemed to draw him in more. We both fought for dominance. His hands kept tightening on my waist as I let out another moan. His body was pressed against mine so close that you couldn't put paper between us.**

 **His hands finally left my waist, but only to slide down my side to my thigh. He gripped my thigh and I immediately knew what he ment. I hoisted my legs up and wrapped them around his hips, causing my dress to hike up a few centimeters. What is wrong with me?! I can't let this get anywhere else. I dropped my legs from his hips, pushed him away roughly and ran. I scurried through the dancing bodies frantically looking for Stella.**

 **I gotta leave and she's my ride so I gotta take her with me. Where is she?! After about 5 more minutes of searching I finally spotted her sitting on a couch laughing with Jake. " Stel I'm not feeling too well I'm gonna leave can you drop me off or let me borrow the car so you won't have to leave," I lied. I can't really say I'm leaving cause I just made out with your brother and I'm feel really weird now. I mean other than Stella and the girls Rivens always been the one that I could talk to. Riven was always there for me, whenever I needed him he was there. I came to him to talk about my mom, it was easier to talk to Riven then the girls because he could actually relate to my situation somewhat. I've always felt that me and Riven always had a friendship but a relationship? I don't know about that.**

 **"** **Oh I really hope you feel better and I think I can just find another ride home. Here's the keys. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you ok," She said back giving me the keys. I gave a quick nod and hurried to leave. Honestly, I'm glad she just gave me the keys, then there would just be this awkward silence between us. I hopped in her car and drove home and the whole way there was one thing on my mind.**

 ** _What did I do?!_**

 **(** ** **Stella's P.O.V**** **)**

 **I wonder what was wrong with Musa, she seemed a bit uneasy. Maybe I should've gone with her. I feel like such a terrible friend right now, I shouldn't of let her go by herself she could've been drunk and I just let her go! Ugh, I need to stop drinking that's what I need to do. But this burning sensation just makes me want it more. " Something on your mind," Jake asked. He probably noticed that I had gone a bit silent when Musa left. " Nah just thinking," I said. Well yes kind of, something was on my mind I just don't feel like sharing it right now. " I think I'm gonna go try and find my brother, just to make sure he's ok," I said to Jack getting up. True I did want to make sure Riven's ok because he's had a reputation of getting into trouble at parties, but I also want to see if he knows anything about Musa. They walked off together and I'm guessing Riven wouldn't just leave Musa alone so he must know something right? Musa and Riven were always close when we were younger so he could know something. " Ok I gotta go see if any chicks wanna make out anyway" he said playfully winking. " Gross," I rolled my eyes.**

 **I started walking around. I checked the bar, the backyard, the 'punch' table, and the dance floor, well the best I could anyway. Where the fuck is he?! Ugh! There was a first floor guest bedroom so maybe he's in there? I mean there's always a possibility that he could be sleeping. I slowly opened the door to the bedroom and what I saw left me disgusted! It was a medium sized bedroom, it had a white bookshelf hoisted up to the left of the bed, walk in closet, giant flat screen mounted in the wall, and in the middle of it all was a king sized bed decorated in orange and gray sheets. The lights were off so you could only see the outlines of the people on the bed. Those people I saw were Brandon and some chick that's not Mitzi making out! He and the girl were on the bed with Brandon on top. The girl had orangish hair and was wearing a too short white mini skirt and a red bra. And to top it all of Brandon had his shirt off! I was disgusted, mad, sad, and disappointed. A small gasp escaped my lips, one that I guess wasn't so quite cause Brandon and the chick stopped making out and turned their heads to me.**

 **"** **Hey Sunshine," Brandon coughed awkwardly jumping off the girl. I let out a disgusted scoff. How dare he?! I ran out the room not taking another look back. Even though I'm not the one being cheated on this time, this reminds me too much of the situation I had with Cameron. I ran out the house as fast as I could in heels, I decided that I'd just walk home I only live 2 or 3 blocks away. I wrapped myself in my arms and continued my walk home. A tear slipped out of my eye.**

 **I** ** _can't_** **have another cheater in my life. I just can't believe he's a cheater now! Who would've known that my** ** _best friend_** **would turn into a cheater. I stopped walking and took a seat on a nearby bench and let all the tears fall freely. Brandon's a cheater?! I still can't believe it.**

 ** _What am I gonna do now?_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Last names are:_**

 ** _Stella Banks_**

 ** _Riven Banks_**

 ** _Brandon Rivera_**

 ** _Musa Pennigton_**

 ** _Flora Gates_**

 ** _Tecna Wells_**

 ** _Timmy Parks_**

 ** _Helia Waters_**

 ** _Bloom Peterson_**

 ** _Sky Heralds_**

 ** _Sorry I'm not really good with last names:(_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this update is so late! I made this one especially longer just for you guys! Thanks a bunch to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Luv u all!_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

" Baby sis wake up," Riven said shaking me slightly. " What the fuck," I groaned sitting up. The last thing I remember is crying my eyes out then a couple minutes later I'm stumbling into my house, or what I think was my house. " What happened to you Baby sis, you were so drunk that you went into the wrong house," Riven said backing away a little. I guess I was pretty drunk last night, but when I look around I'm laying in my bed with my dress and shoes still on. If I went into the wrong house, then how am I in _my_ room? Who's house did I go in? How long was I asleep? " I brought you back home after I got a call that you were in our neighbors house and you were out for a couple hours," he answered almost all my qustions as if he read my thoughts, but who's our neighbor? I really didn't want to be dragged along to say 'hi' to all our neighbors, they always say there just saying 'hi' but when we get there it turns into an hour long reunion. So I came up with an excuse that I had to study for a test, so I don't know who our neighbors are. Unlucky for Riven he didn't have an excuse so had to be dragged along. " Who's our neighbor?" I asked laying back down. " Brandon," he said like it was nothing. I shot up and went back down as quickly as I shot up. " Shit," I groaned. The hangovers starting to take its affect on me. " Explain to me the whole story please," I asked rubbing my forehead.

" Well…"

* _Flashback Brandons P.O.V*_

" _Fuck," I said hitting the bed with my fist. The expression on Stella's face was full of anger, sadness, disgust, but the one that really got me was that she also showed… Disappointment. My sunshine was disappointed in me. And that's ok? Hell no!_

 _I started looking around for my shirt and keys. " What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to let that_ _ **bitch**_ _interrupt us " Brittany said resting on her elbows. As soon as she called Stella a bitch I stopped what I was doing. I physically tensed up. " Don't you EVER call my Sunshine a bitch," I said slowly walking towards her. I'm not going to hit her! Just going to make sure that she knows not to call Stella a bitch. " Got it," I said pointing a finger at her. She hastily nodded too afraid to speak. I didn't exactly mean to scare her, I just wanted to make sure I got my point across._

 _Once I found my shirt and my keys I started to look around the party for Stella. I'd searched through the entire house, saw a few disturbing things, and I still hadn't found her. Where did I see her before she walked in on me and Brittany? Umm...With Jake! It was when me and her were joking around and he came to ask her to dance. It's not that I have a problem with Jake or anything, but me and Sunshine were having a good time before he came. But the way he looked at her...it just seemed like he wanted to do more than dance. I wasn't about to let that happen, but Stella can take care of herself. Besides I didn't want to influence her decision and I couldn't stand another second of him oggling at her._

 _Anyways I finally found Jake standing by the bar having a beer. " Yo Jake you know where Stella went?" I said walking up to him. " She went to go find Riven, why?" He shrugged taking another sip of his beer. " Thanks," I said about to walk away. " I asked why," he said turning me around by the shoulder. " None of your business. Now hands off," I growled jerking my shoulder away. He doesn't need to know anything about my Sunshine. I've looked everywhere around this fucking place and I still haven't found either of the Banks kids!_

 _2:48. My watch reads. Maybe they went home? It is really late so...why not? Deciding that I should check their house I ran out to my car, or as I call it My Baby. It was a cherry red mustang that I got for my 16th birthday._

 _I was about to knock when a thought came to mind. What if their sleep? I mean it's 3am they're probably not awake. I'd left the party about 10 minutes ago and here I am in front of the Banks house or mansion. I sighed as I walked next door to my house. As I was about to unlock the front door, I heard a crash come from inside. " Shit," I heard someone murmur. I froze. My mom and Serena had to go to a doctor in New York so they're out for the weekend. If there gone then...who's in the house?_

 _I slowly open the door. The lights were off, but I could still hear shuffling and the faint click of heels. I crept slowly towards the light that was to the far right side of the door. I flicked the light on and grabbed the wooden bat out the closet where my mom always keeps it. She had a little incident when I was younger with a burglar and she's been a bit paranoid ever since._

 _I walked over by the side table that was placed to the left of the grand staircase. The elegant vase that was usually placed on the table was shattered in a thousand pieces. Damn it! Mom's gonna have my head when she finds out! I heard a groan come from the living room. I ready the bat in my hands and slowly crept around the corner to the living room. I may be a football player, but I still got a mean swing._

 _The light in the living room was off, but I could still tell that the person was sprawled out on the couch. I clicked on the light and was ready to start swinging, but when I saw who is was I froze._

" _Stella?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I exclaimed putting the bat down. " Woah Brandon stop yelling. What are you doing here?" she slurred. Great she's drunk! " What happened to you?" I asked finally noticing her condition. She had mascara tear stains under her eyes, her hair was sticking out, and she had a deep cut on her left hand that was still bleeding. " Why would you care just go back to the party and finish having sex with that whore," she said trying to stand up but failing miserably. I sighed. I can talk about that with her later, but right now I have to get her hand fixed and her back home. " Because you're my best friend and come here I need to fix up your hand," I said walking towards her._

" _No! Get away from me," she screeched smacking my hands away. She can be so damn stubborn! " Sunshine come on," I said trying to grab her uninjured hand. " Get off," she yelled again. " Stella stop!" I yelled gripping her shoulders. I'd had enough of her yelling and complaining, but I couldn't do much since she's drunk after all. She immediately stopped struggling and her shoulders went still. I let my head roll back and sighed in relief...but that relief was short lived._

 _Her shoulders started shaking lightly at first, but then they started to shake more violently. My head shot down to her and what I see stab's me with an agonizing pain in the heart. She's crying. My sunshine is crying. My sunshine can't cry, especially because of me. " Why are you crying," I asked in a gentle voice. " Y-you...y-y-yelled-d...at m-me," she said in between sobs. I'm not going to get anywhere if she keeps acting like this. I could call Riven? He may be sleep...ed-d...at me-e," she said in between sobs. My face softened. I didn't mean to upset her. " Hey look. I didn't mean to upset you," I say resting my hands on her shoulders. She just sobs louder. What shop I do now?! Nothing I'm doing is working. Maybe I should try calling Riven?_

 _He might be awake. There's a chance, right? He might be sleep though. Aw fuck it! I'm calling._

 _The line rings for about 3 times before a raspy voice comes from the other end of the phone," Hello". " Hey Riven...can you...um come over real quick?" I asked hesitantly. " What, why?" he asked confused. " Your sister's over here...and she's drunk" " WHAT?!" he yelled loud enough for me to pull the phone back. " I'll be right over," he said then hung up before I could say anything else. Not even 10 seconds later I heard a knock on the door. " Hey bro," I said holding my fist out. " Where's my baby sis," Riven said ignoring my greeting, but still returning my fist bump. " Over there," I said jerking my thumb towards the living room. He rushed over to the living room and sat beside her. " What happened to her," he seethed narrowing his eyes at me. He was now cuddling her in his arms, holding her injured hand gently, and examining the rest of her for, what I guess, bruises._

" _Don't look at me. I was unlocking my door when I heard a crash, so long story short Stella apparently walked into the wrong house drunk and she cut herself on a broken vase," I said holding my hands up innocently. " Okay, but that doesn't explain why she's crying," he said now inspecting her tear-stained face. I visibly gulped. He'll kill me if he finds out I made his sister cry. " Well," he said narrowing his eyes even more when I didn't answer. " I yelled at her," I muttered lowly. " What" " I yelled at her, but I only told her to calm down because she was struggling when I was trying to fix her hand," I said running my hands through my hair nervously as Riven eyed me. I gulped agan as I heard him mutter," I'll deal with you later"_

 _By now Stella had peacefully fallen asleep in Riven's arms. He gently lifted her up like a child and walked towards the door " Call me when she wakes up we...kinda need to talk," I said holding the door open. He gave a nod and left._

 _Guess I_ _ **will**_ _have to wait till tomorrow to talk to her._

 _* End of Flashback*_

 _* Stella's P.O.V*_

" Wow," I mutter out after hearing the story. I did all that? But I don't remember any of it. Well...I guess that happens when you get drunk.

" Who are you calling?" I ask Riven as I see him start to dial someone's number. " Brandon," he shrugged like it was nothing. Brandon? Brandon! Why is he calling Brandon?! " What? Why?!" " Because he told me to call him when you wake up," he said putting the phone to his ear. " Hey bro...yeah she's awake...you wanna come ove-" " NO!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Brandon coming over would be the worst possible thing right now! He was about to ask him again before I pounced on him. " Shut up," I seethed clasping my hand to his mouth. I thought he had given up when he laid the phone down on the desk...but then he grabbed both my hands and flipped us over pinning me to the bed with him holding both of my hands behind my back and then he sat on me.

" Ok yeah I'm back...Yeah...Alright see you in 5...Bye," he said hanging up the phone. I let out a huge breath when Riven finally got his fat ass off me. " Hey Stell," Riven said stopping at my door. " What," I replied aggravated. " You should freshen up. You look _and_ smell like shit," he laughed walking out. " Asshole," I yelled back to him. " STELLA WATCH YOUR MOUTH," My mom yelled from downstairs. I reprocessed Riven's words in my head. " _How bad could I possibly look? I'm sure Riven was just exaggerating_ ," I thought walking towards my vanity.

" Yeesh," I muttered running my hand along my messed up face. My mascara was smudged all over my face, my eyes were bloodshot from crying, and the cut on my hand looked pretty bad too. So much for exaggerating.

Maybe I should take Riven's advice and shower. I got up from my vanity and walked into my bathroom. It had a huge walk-in shower, a single toilet, and an rectangular shaped porcelain sink. I hadn't had time to paint anything yet, so I just went with some orange accent towels. I turned the shower to the right temperature and started to strip myself off my clothing. It feels good to finally get out of those heels. They were starting to give me blisters, hence the quote 'pretty hurts'.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warm water pounding on my face. You know what goes great with a warm shower? A nice shampoo and some music. Thank god I decided to bring my phone in here with me. Now where did I-Oh there it is. I dried my hands off and turned on my playlist that was a mix of my favorite artists like Jason Derulo, Ariana Grande, Beyonce, and more. After I turned it up to full volume I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo poured some in my hand and started a nice lather. I love washing my hair it's so...refreshing.

'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande had just came on as I began rinsing the shampoo out my hair. I love Ariana Grande, she's amazing! But nobody beats Derulo!

I stepped out the shower feeling incredibly refreshed and smelling like strawberries. My playlist had ended a long time ago, but yet here I was still humming along to the imaginery music. I hadn't brought any clothes in the bathroom to change into so I had to result in wrapping myself in a tiny towel that barely reached below my butt. It's super short, but who's gonna see right?

I stepped out the bathroom and went straight to my dresser where I keep my under garments. It's my usual routine to put on my underwear and stuff on first then I look for what I'm going to wear for the day. It's kinda weird, but I can't stand walking around in a towel. Not that I like walking around in my underwear or anything.

I took out a black and white polka dot bra and pantie set and slipped it on letting the towel drop. Just as I slipped on the last strap someone burst into my room. " Stell your br-" Brandon stood there eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open. Fuck! I must've forgot to lock the door! For a couple of seconds we just stood there staring at each other, well I was staring at Brandon and Brandon's eyes were slowly making there way down my body.

Deciding that I'd had enough of him staring at me and me fiddling with my fingers nervously, I casually made my way over to my dresser. I pulled out a slim fit v-neck tee and threw it on. " Stop staring perv," I huffed digging to find some shorts. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me, watching every move I make. " I'm sorry, but _**damn**_ Sunshine I knew you had a body but not this hot of a body," he said snapping out of whatever trance he was in. Hot body? I don't look that good. I know everybody tells me that I'm hot and have a good body, but I just don't really think I'm all that pretty. I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything just that I don't think of myself as hot as everybody says I am. I'm self-consicious and I've learned to live with it. " And I'm not a perv. I'm just doing what any guy would do if he saw that good of a body," I heard him continue. By now I had finally found a pair of blue jean shorts and I had gotten pretty annoyed that Brandon was still in my room. Because he didn't knock is the whole reason we're in this mess.

" What do you want Brandon," I asked starting to play with my hair at my vanity. " Oh yeah. Your bro wanted to know if you wanted to go skating around town with us and the guys if you don't have anything planned," he said sitting himself on my bed. I don't have anything to do and plus it'll be a great way to check out the town. Also I love skating. " Yeah...but," I stopped as a wonderful thought came to mind. " Can the girls come too" I can't go without my girls. We always have so much fun together and the more the merrier right. " I don't mind and the guys sure won't mind, but Riven I'm not so sure about," he said sitting up. I know exactly how to get to Riven. " Leave that to me," I grinned. I jumped up from my seat at the vanity and started my way towards the stairwell. " Hey wait," Brandon said stopping me. " Yeah," I said turrning around to him. " Aren't you kinda weirded out that I saw you...in...your," he said struggling to find the right words. " Not really. I mean it's just like seeing me in a bikini and you're going to see me in a bikini sooner or later. We do live near the beach," I said nonchalantly. " Well I guess that's one way to put it," he laughed. " And I can't wait to see you in a bikini Sunshine," he winked. " Perv," I told him before I slid down the banister.

" Again, it's what any guy would do," he said sliding down after me. I just ignored him and made my way over to Riven who was seated lazily on the couch wathing football. " Hey bro," I said laying sideways next to him letting my head rest on his lap. " Hey baby sis," he said running his fingers through my slightly wet air, but still not taking his eyes off the tv. He used to do this when we were younger. Mostly after the move when I was always depressed and I cried myself to sleep every night. He would rest my head in his lap as he gently ran his fingers through my hair and said soft coos. It became kind of our comfort zone.

" So if I go on the skating thing with you and the guys...can the girls come too?" " Stell you know I really don't have a problem with the girls, I mean there like my sisters but I can't stand the lovey dovey looks the guys and the girls always give each other," he said finally looking me straight in the eye. Lovey dovey looks? Well I can't exactly say that I haven't noticed though. Anyways time for Plan B. " Ok fine," I said sitting up and letting out a heavy sigh. " I guess I'll have to call Musa and tell her we can't go anymore. She'll be so disappointed," I said dramatically. I dialed Musa's number to 'tell her' the 'bad' news.

" Hey Stell," I heard Musa's voice ring over the phone. " Hey Musa. I got some bad news," I sighed feigning sadness. " What do you mean? What's wrong? Are you ok?" she questioned me. She's gonna be so confused, but in order for this to work she just has to play along. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Riven's eyes now staring intently at me. " I know how much you love skating, but Riv-" I started but got caught by Riven. " Ok fine they can come just take it easy with lovey dovey stuff," Riven sighed. Yes! I knew he would crack! No matter how much he tries to deny it, I know he has feelings for Musa. I see the longing glances he casts towards her, how he contorts with anger whenever a guy gets near her, or how he takes every oppurtunity he has to talk to her. I also know he loves seeing her happy. They'll be together sooner or later.

" Great! Ok Musa forget everything I said before and call all the girls and tell them to meet at my house in 10," I said cheerfully to Musa. " Ummm...ok see you in a bit," she said hesitantly before hanging up. " Ok so now that everybody's going, where are we going to get the skates," I asked taking a seat next to my brother again. " Actually Brandon knows a guy who works at Roller Racer so he's going to go pick up some skates for us," he explained. Roller Racer is the newest roller skating rental place in Malibu. They have amazing designer skates that I've absolutely been dying to try out!

" Cool, when's he going?" " Now you wanna come?" I turned towards Brandon who was twirling his keys around his index finger. " Sure. Bye Riven," I said lightly kissing him on the cheek. " Bye Stell and Brandon take care of my baby sis," he yelled after us. " Don't I always," Brandon yelled back.

" He can be so overprotective and nice car," I laughed buckling up in the seat. It was a really nice car. Soft leather seats, tinted windows, and a nice cherry red color. " Thanks and he's overprotective because he loves you," Brandon said starting up the engine. It turned into a silence not really an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. " A lot of people love and care about you. He just wants to make sure you stay safe. You protective what you love," Brandon said sincerly, but I could still see some hidden emotion in his eyes.

I took in his words before I replied," Yeah I guess I'm pretty lucky." " Yeah luckier than most," he said quietly. I probably wouldn't have heard if I didn't have good hearing not as good as Musa's, but it's still cool. " What do you mean by that," I asked genuinely confused. Well yeah I guess I'm lucky to have amazing family and friends that love me and a great education, but it's just the way he said it though. As if in some way he was...jealous of my life. Why would he be jealous though? " Nothing...we're here," he muttered out. I looked up to see that we were parked in front of a big blue-ish square shaped building and it had " Roller Racer " imprinted in neon. On the way in we passed a couple of people on some really cool skates and on the inside was no different. It was kind of like this place in Cincinnati called Skatetown USA, but the floor's everywhere were covered in paint splashes and there were people skating and laughing all around. There was even a pizza parlor! We started to make our way over to the front desk that was covered in glow sticks and there was a guy giving out tickets.

" Yo wassup Alex," Brandon said doing one of those boyish handshakes with a guy who I persume is Alex. " Sup dude," the guy said returning the gesture. " And who might this be," he asked probably just now noticing me. Alex had super light blue eyes and honey brown hair that was spiked into a low mowhawk and was wearing a neon shirt with the Roller Racer logo on it and dark jeans. He was cute.

" Hi I'm Stella. Brandon's best friend," I said outstretching my hand with a smile. " Wow Brandon I why didn't you tell me you had such a… Beautiful best friend," he said placing a gentle kiss on my hand. I blushed a light pink at that. " T-thanks," I stuttered slipping my hand away. He revealed a dazzling smile of pearly white teeth. " Emh," someone roughly coughed beside us. I turned to see Brandon glaring at Alex and his jaw slightly clenched. " Can you please stop flirting with my best friend and get the damn skates Alex," he seethed. What's his problem? He was fine just a second ago.

" I can't help it if she's beautiful I mean come on I'm surprised that you haven't started to fall for her yet given your reputation. I've already started to fall for her and I don't even know her," Alex said winking at me. I blushed darker. Since the time I've been here I've learned that Brandon's the player of the school. He's gone out with pretty much all the sluts in school and Mitzi's just another girl he's stringing along until he gets tired of her. Probably fucked most of them too. It's all just one fucked up mess. " Yes she's beautiful. Now get the damn skates Alex," he growled.

 _Gee thanks for the compliment Brandon it sounded so sincere._ I thought sarcastically. " Chill dude I'm going," Alex said about to turn around but stopped for some reason. " Hey Stella could you help me carry some skates," he said turning to me. " Sure...where do I come in," I asked looking for a gate or something. " You're gonna have to jump over here take my hand," he said extending his hand to me. " I don't think that's a good idea Sunshine," Brandon said as I was about to take Alex's hand. " Relax B she's gonna be fine," Alex said taking my hand. I used my other hand to hoist myself on top of the counter and swung over from there. " They're back here," he said leading me through a door. There probably a thousand skates in here and there all had really cool designs on them. " Ok here are your skates," he said holding a box that had 5 pairs of skates in them. Each pair had zig-zag stripes on them, but they were all different colors of blue, green, purple, yellow, and white. Only 5? Oh that's right! Me and the girls coming was a last minute thing so they didn't prepare for 10 pairs of skates.

" Hey Alex these are great and all but can I get 5 more pairs of skates for me and my girls, us coming was a last minute thing," I explained. " Yeah sure just go straight back make a left and find some skates in the right sizes," he said pointing me to the back. I nodded and started to make my way down the aisle. Me and the girls all have the same shoe size so that just makes it easier for me. 5...5 ½...6...6 ½...7...7 ½! Finally!

I scanned through the skates and they were all pretty and all, but they just didn't suit me and the girls style. I kept scanning until I came across 5 pairs of these amazing skates. They were all solid colors of Red, Purple, Blue, Green, and Orange. Each of the skates had kind of a fading color effect so it looked like the color was going from lighter to darker, and they were covered with silver sparkles. Simple but yet still very stylish. Weird how I found 5 pairs of the perfect skates in all our favorite colors? Covenant though. I found a box nearby and carefully dumped the skates in and made my way back to Alex.

Well...I was making my way back over to him until my dumbass got lost! " Where the fuck am I?!" I muttered to myself. There were 3 directions I could go and that was straight, left, and right. How the fuck did I get down here?! I swear all I had to do was go straight then right...or was it left? Shit! Should I go left? Or right? Or straight? This is why I always use google maps. That's it! I'm going right!

As soon as I made a sharp right I bumped into something, making me drop all the skates. " Argh," I groaned rubbing my forehead. " Sorry Stella," a voice said making my eyes snap open. Oh, I bumped into Alex. " It's ok. I just kinda got lost," I said giving a slight smile. I bent down and started to pick up the skates, luckily they weren't damaged. " It's ok and nice shoice," he said commenting on the skates. I just smiled in response. He started to make his way back from the way he came. I knew it was the right!

I had already put all the skates into one box and was about to go back out the door until Alex grabbed my elbow stopping me. " Hey wait" " Yeah," I said slowly. He had this really weird mischievous glint in his eyes and a sickening smile. " Since you requested those extra skates...you'll have to pay for them," he said taking a step closer. " Ok how much," I asked taking a step back. He was getting way too close now. " Well I wasn't talking about money sweetheart," he said as he took another step closer. Oh, I know what he means now. That dirty little bastard! He thinks he can just act all sweet and then what? Makeout? He'll get something alright!

I put on a sweet but mischievous smile and set the box down next to us. " Oh I know what you mean," I said slithering my hands around his neck. " Yeah you do baby," he said putting his hands on my hips. As soon as he did that I pulled him roughly towards me and hit him with as much force as I could in the groin. He doubled over in pain instantlyand let out a string of curses. " Aw poor baby did that hurt," I asked in a fake sweet tone kneeling down to his level. " You bitch," I heard him breath out. My smile faded turning into a snarl. I hate it when people call me a bitch! " And your a total asshole," I growled out. I grabbed the skates and swung the door open. " Here," I said shoving the box into Brandon's hands almost making him drop his phone. I'll have to apologise to him later, but right now I'm too pissed to care about it right now. I stomped back to the car ignoring Brandon's shouts after me.

" Stella what the fuck is wrong with you," Brandon asked setting the skates in the back and taking a seat in the driver's seat. I payed no attention to him and just grumbled out more curses.

" Stella seriously what the fuck is up with you," he asked stopping at a red light. We were almost home and I hadn't said a word since we left Roller Racer. " Your friend is even more of an ass and a pervert than you are," I growled fiddling with the ends of my shirt. " What do you mean by that," He questioned furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. " And I'm not an ass or a pervert" I rolled my eyes. " I mean your friend Alex thinks he can act all sweet and kind first and then I'll just make out with him," I exlaimed throwing my hands around. He slammed on the brakes as soon as I finished my sentence. Luckily there was no one behind us, unluckily I wasn't wearing a seatbelt so my head slammed forward onto the dashboard. I clutched my head in pain and let out a string of curses. " Why the fuck would you do that Brandon?!" I yelled at him. " Sorry," he said sheepishly. " Let me see your head" He gently grabbed my head and started inspecting my forehead.

" Well there's no cuts...thank god cause your brother would've murdered me if I brought you back with a scratch," he sighed in relief releasing me from his grip. " Yeah that's great and all but why the fuck did you slam on the break," I asked glaring at him. " Sorry it's just that I'm pretty surprised that you actually made out with Alex," he said through gritted teeth. WHAT?! He thinks I would make out with a guy I just met?! " No of course not! Do you take me for a slut?!" I exclaimed glaring at him. " Of course I don't I'm just pissed he tried to make a move on you...so what did you do? I didn't see Alex come outta there," he asked. A smile broke onto my face as I remembered how I kicked Alex's ass. " Let's just say he won't be using his dick for a while," I laughed. " What do y-Oh I know what you did," he said before bursting into laughter.

" We're here," Brandon said calming down from our laughter. I reached back and grabbed the box ready to hop out the car before Brandon's voice stopped me. " Hey Sunshine can we talk about...what happened-what you saw at the party" Shit! I was in such a good mood and then he just had to bring this up and crush it! " Oh...what about it," I said fiddling with the skates slightly. " Look I don't exactly know how to put it exactly but-" " I know exactly how to put it. You're a cheater Brandon," I exclaimed narrowing my eyes at Brandon. A cheater. " I wasn't exactly cheating, me and Mitzi aren't even really dating," he sighed frustrated. Aren't really dating?! " What do you mean you aren't really dating Mitzi?! You two literally makeout everyday at school," I said confused. " We just hook up, we don't really go out. She's a slut and has probably had sex with the whole guy population at school. She just acts like she owns me," he said running his hands through his hair like he was completly frustrated. His hair was now slightly messy and sticking out in all directions, making him look kinda...hot.

 _Stop it Stella! He's your best friend fro crying out loud! Well...there's nothing wrong with saying that your best friend is hot. Not entirely anyways._

" Why do you let her do that? Do you like being owned," I questioned him returning to the conversation at hand. " No...yes...maybe? I don't know," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. " If it helps any I'm done with Mitzi. No more hook ups or anything" A smile tugged at the corners of mouth, but I forced it back down. It actually helps a lot to know that he's done with her but I'm not letting him off that easy. " Look do whatever you want...I just don't want another cheater in my life...anyways come on their waiting for us inside," I said seeing the girls cars parked on the curb. I jumped out the car and slammed the door behind me trying to make as little eye contact with Brandon as possible.

" Riven we're back with the skates," I yelled opening the door to my house. " We're in here Stell," I heard Musa yell back from the living room. I kicked off my shoes and made my way towards the living room to see everybody chilling, well everybody except Musa and Riven. They looked kinda tense and were standing as far away from each other as possible. Musa was in the kitchen by herself and Riven was sprawled out on the couch with Sky and Bloom while Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia were standing next to each other. " Ok so these are for the guys...and these are specially picked out for me and my girls," I said seperating the skates on the kitchen counter. Everybody was now gathered in the kitchen checking out the skates. " Dibs on the red pair! Stell these are really nice,where did you get them," Musa asked picking up the pair of red skates. " I know right and we got them from this place called Roller Racer, which we are never going back to after we return these," I said scowling as I remembered my 'wonderful' meeting with Alex. " Why not? The other guys on the football team have been there and said it was awesome," Sky said picking a pair of blue skates from the guys pile. " Because Brandon's friend, Alex, who works there is a bigger perv and asshole than Brandon is," I said jerking my thumb towards Brandon.

" That's illogical Brandon's the biggest perv ever," Tecna smirked. Oh my god. I love Tecna so much right now! I laughed as I heard a growl come from behind me knowing it was Brandon. " Let me guess, he was all nice and sweet first but when you were alone all he wanted to do was make out and get in your pants," Musa said pointing everything out. " Yup that pretty much sums it up," I nodded. " I'll kick his ass," Riven said cracking his knuckles. Honestly I would let him but I already took care of it. " Don't bother I already damaged his dick as pay back," I smirked. " That's my girl," Riven said slinging his arm around me. " Yeah yeah give me 5 minutes I wanna go change," I laughed dashing upstairs. Everybody had casual clothes on but they all had graphic tees and all I had on was a white tee and I hate feeling like a loner.

I pulled off my t-shirt and threw it on my bed and started looking for a graphic tee. I decided to go with a black 'Just Do It Later' T-shirt but kept my blue jean shorts and made my way downstairs but stopped when an idea popped into my head. We're going to get hungry sooner or later and I don't think Mcdonald's has a skate-thru, so we're going to need to birng some reguar shoes and put our skates somewhere. I ran back up the stairs and opened the storage closet and got 10 sling bags. They were a little small but they'll work. " Ok guys I'm ready and here," I said tossing everybody a sling bag. " What are these for sweetie," Flora asked. You can't help but love her. She's so sweet and kind and cares about everybody. " There so you can put you regular shoes in there in case we want to go into a store or something," I said stuffing a pair into my own bag. " Smart," Tecna commented following suit. Tecna complimenting you on your smartness is like a big accomplishment and on my part its a _huge_ compliment.

" Stella I'm stealing that shirt when you're done," Musa said giving my shirt a full look over. " Only if you let me steal your Betsey Johnson Don't Hate Me shirt," I negotiated. I absolutely love that shirt! The full shirt says: Don't hate me because i'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks i am. I tried to find one at the mall or something but no luck there, then I tried the internet but still no luck. " Deal," she said shaking my hand to seal the deal.

" Wow," I said after almost slipping. I haven't skated in what...4 months. I'm a little rusty now but I'll get the hang of it. " Careful Sunshine," Brandon said helping me regain my balance. " Thanks but I got it now," I said smiling slightly. I was still kinda upset about what happened in the car but it was a petty argument so we're gonna have to talk sooner or later. " Ok people let's go," Musa yelled trying to skate to the door but failin miserably. Maybe we should've done this outside.

After about 5 minutes of us each taking turns falling on our asses we finally made it outside. " Ok where should we go first," Bloom asked skating up to where I was. " Guys," I asked turning to them. It was originally there idea so they must have something planned. " We were thinking we skate down to the park, then hang out at the pier for most of the day, then we catch a movie later on," Helia explained. " Nice plan. What are we waiting for, let's go," Flora said grabbing Helia's hand and starting to skate. I had learned that after me and Riven left some of the guys and girls got a lot closer, like boyfriend girlfriend close. Flora and Helia were the first to start going out then came along Tecna and Timmy. It was weird at first to tihnk of my friends as couples since I've only known them as friends to each other, but once you think about it it's kinda sweet. Flora and Helia are the nicest people I know and they always hung out with each other when we were younger, same with Tecna and Timmy. Genius with Genius. " I guess we're skating in couples then. Come on Timmy," Tecna said following Flora and Helia example. Couples?! I thought we were doing this together, as in me and my girls! Traitors. At least I still have Musa and Bloom...or just Musa. " Bloom would you like to skate with me," Sky asked shyly to Bloom. " S-sure," Bloom said with a slight blush, but that slight blush turned darker and darker. " Bloom dear you're blushing redder than a tomato," I laughed pinching her cheeks. She swatted my hands away with narrowed eyes which just made me laugh harder. Sky also let out a chucle at started skating away with Sky, but as soon as Sky turned away she turned around and you won't guess what she did. She fucking flicked me off! " Love you too Bloomie," I shouted to her. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes and laughing at me.

" Hey babe," I said skating around Musa then settling beside her. " Hey babe...so me and you," She said sticking out her hand with a smile. " 24/7," I said taking her hand. " What about us," Brandon said stopping us. I was about to say that they could tag along but Musa beat me to the punch. " Skate together," she shrugged pulling me away a bit too quickly.

" Why didn't you let them skate with us? Us singles have to stick together you know," I said to Musa once we were out of the boys earshot. " Yeah I know but I just wanna hang out with you for a while," she shrugged. " Musa what are you talking about? We hang out all the time...did something happen between you and Riven," I asked adding things up in my head. She was distant towards Riven earlier, they didn't speak, and she didn't let him and Brandon skate with us. So something must've happened between them, there usually the best of buds." What?! N-n-no," she stuttered. Bingo! " I'll be right back," I said to Musa before I stopped and started skating backwards towards Riven and Brandon.

" Riven can you go skate with Musa please," I asked now skating in between Riven and Brandon. " Why I thought you wanted to skate with her," he said confused. " I do but...I also want to skate with Brandon," I said thinking of something. Brandon's eyes snapped to mine and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. " But-" " Go talk to her cause I know something happened between you two. Now. Go. Fix. It," I growled at Riven. " Fine, fine," he sighed. " Thank you, love you," I kissed his cheek and pushed him forward.

" I thought you were mad at me," Brandon said turning to me. I let out a heavy sigh and twirled around so I was skating backwards in front of him. " I am but something happened between them and they need to figure it out" " Why are you mad at me? I really didn't do anything wrong," he said confused. I rolled my eyes not really wanting to get into this again, we already went over this. I spun back around and just in time to beause Flora and Helia were about to make a wrong turn," Turn right guys" I yelled. " Thanks sweetie," I heard Flora yell back before turning the _right_ direction.

" Are you gonna answer me," Brandon asked. " Not likely," I shook my head. " Fine then what do we talk about" " I don't know what do you want to talk about," I asked. " Umm...how'd you learn to skate so well," he questioned. A frown came to my face as I thought about the person who taught me. Cameron. It was one of the happier memories I have about him and me. " An...old friend taught me," Not really a friend at all, but what else was I supposed to say? That my ex-boyfriend taught me? Nah I'd rather wait till everybody's here to tell the story too so I only have to tell it nce. It's not being lazy, just using your time wisely. " Can...you teach me? To skate backwards I mean," This could be fun. I placed my hand on his chest, which was supisingly _firm_ , to stop him and spun us around so that he was facing back towards everybody else. I gently took his hands in mine," Ok first move your left leg back on your tip and then the same with your right...great," I commented when he started to get the hang of it. He's getting this quicker than I thought, it took me like forever to get the backwards skate down.

For a while we just skated in silence nowand not the comfortable silence either. Things I guess were pretty...awkward between us now and I absolutely hated it. He's my best friend and...I don't want to lose him. " You're doing great," I said trying to lighten the mood. " Thanks," he muttered back not even trying to make eye contact. " So what's it like to be captin of the football team," I tried starting a converstion. **(I decided that Brandon being captin would suit the story better)** " It's nice," he said only glancing at me now. Nice? He can at least try to talk to me. I know I kinda blew him off earlier but I'm trying now and he's making no effort to fix things between us. I dropped his hands and skated back to my original partner.

We came out here to have fun and that's the exact opposite of what I'm doing. Flora, Helia, Tecna, and Timmy look like they're having a wonderful time together. So do Bloom and Sky and there not even going out! There all holding hands and laughing with each other being so...romantic. I know I just got out of a relationship a few months ago but I miss it. I miss the feeling of being loved, not like how you love family/friends but the strong emotional love you share with someone.

" Sorry bro I need my girl back," I said pulling Musa away from Riven. " Hey," he exclaimed throwing his hands up. " I said sorry," I shrugged.

" So did you get everything sorted with my bro," I asked Musa. " Sure you could say that," she shrugged biting her lip. " What did happen between you and my brother" She was about to respond until Timmy's yelling interrputed her," Guys we're here." I looked up to see kids running all around laughing while chasing each other, playing on the play sets, and parents sitting on benches admiring their children. " It's beautiful here," I heard Flora say. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was completely clear of clouds shining a gorgeous royal blue, and the birds were chirping around bouncing from tree to tree. Beautiful.

" What do we do now," Sky asked once we all gathered together. " I could use a break actually," Musa said taking a seat on the ground. I was tired too we'd been skating for a while, it does only take about 10 minutes to get here by car but by skates its like 25-30 minutes. " I agree," I said taking a seat beside her. " Yeah we should rest a bit," Helia said following suit and one by one they all dropped. We were now all sat in a big circle like we just got done playing ring-around-the-rosie.

" Do you guys ever get that feeling when you've been skating for a long time then stop, but afterwards you still feel like you're moving," I asked randomly. My skates were off and I was sitting on the ground but I still feel like I was moving. It was super weird but I kinda like the feeling though. " No where'd you get that from," Riven laughed. I just shrugged.

 _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

My phone buzzed for like the hundredth time today. I just hope it's not the same person who has been calling me _all day_ , cause if it is I'm going to have a BF, a bitch fit. I snickered to myself as I thought about how I used one of my favorite quotes from _White Chicks._

 _BZZ!_

My phone's constant buzzing snapped me out of my thoughts. A growl escaped my lips as I read the caller i.d. Cameron. " Everything alright baby sis," Riven asked turning everyone's attention to me. I ignored him and jabbed my thumb on the answer button. Obviously me ignoring him isn't working so I need to just handle this straight forward.

" What the hell do you want Cameron?!" I growled harshly into the phone. " Who's Cameron," I heard Tecna whisper to Riven. I'll give them all an explaination later _after_ I've dealt with Cameron.

" Look babe-" " Don't call me babe," I stopped him immediately. I heard him let out an aggravated sigh. Oh your aggravated?! " Stella why didn't you tell me you moved," he exclaimed over the phone. " Why should you care?! And it's not any of your business anyway," I exclaimed shooting up from the ground. This conversation was about to get _real_ ugly real quick and I can't just start going off on Cameron in a _childrens_ playground.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So that's the end for now and I know that the stories kind of boring right now but I promise that it'll get better and I have so much drama planned my brain feels like its gonna blow. See you when I see you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am like seriously sorry for not updating sooner. There's been a lot of drama happening lately and also trying to juggle school but I have been writing though. I just haven't posted them but anyways...here ya go!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Look babe-" " Don't call me babe," I stopped him immediately. I heard him let out an aggravated sigh. Oh your aggravated?! " Stella why didn't you tell me you moved," he exclaimed over the phone. " Why should you care?! And it's not any of your business anyway," I exclaimed shooting up from the ground. This conversation was about to get _real_ ugly real quick and I can't just start going off on Cameron in a _childrens_ playground.

" I care because you're my girlfriend and that makes you my business," Cameron said like it was nothing. He. Did. Not. " First of all Cameron I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend! We broke up months ago so get over it already and besides it was your fault we broke up. Second of all Cameron my life is NONE of your business," I seethed. " Come on it was one little mistake can't you forgive me," he begged. " One little mistake? Cameron I caught you cheating! I wouldn't call that a _little_ mistake," I corrected him. I was practically burning a whole in the grass with my pacing. " Stella, baby come on it was a mistake I never ment to sleep with her," he tried reasoning with me. We were far from reasoning. I was about to say something back when my phone was suddenly snatched out of my hand.

" Hey," I said turning to face the culprit also known as Riven. " Listen you asshole my baby sister has told you time and time again to piss off and I've been nice enough not to intervene but I swear if you don't leave her alone I will fly back down to L.A just to kick your ass," Riven seethed to Cameron. Yeah you go bro! I couldn't hear the conversation but I could tell that with every word that was coming through that phone was making Riven angrier and angrier and when he gets angry he breaks stuff. I can't have him breaking my phone I've only had it for a couple months, I've gotta calm him down like right now.

I snatched the phone back and rested a hand on Riven's shoulder while I talked," Look Cameron fuck off I'm blocking your number so don't even try to call anymore." I ended the call and turned to see everybody's eyes trained on me and Riven but I had to focus on calming Riven down first.

I turned my attention back to Riven and placed both my hands on his shoulders making him look directly at me. " Riven calm down. Don't get mad over Cameron, that's my job," I said trying to make a joke to ease him up a bit. It kinda worked because he let out a slight chuckle and his shoulders weren't so tense but I could still see that he was a bit peeved. " Yeah I know I shouldn't let him get to me but he hurt my baby sis and that doesn't fly well with me," he pointed out. " Believe me I know," I said remembering all the times he's almost beat somebody up for me.

" Emh," somebody coughed obviously trying to get our attention. We both turned around to see everybody now standing and eyeing us confused. " What was that all about? Who the hell is Cameron? And why were you so pissed at the guy?" Musa launched questions at me. I guess it's story time then. I sat down dragging Riven with me and motioned everyone else to follow. " Well to start off with Cameron is my ex-boyfriend from L.A we broke up a few months before I moved back here and since then he's been calling me non-stop trying to apologize for his 'little' mistake," I explained using air quotes.

" Why'd you break up? What was this 'little' mistake," Tecna asked mimicking my air quotes. " The dick head cheated on her," Riven growled obviously not calmed down from his 'chat' with Cameron. " He cheated on you?!" Sky exclaimed. " Yeah I walked in on him fucking some random chick in our apartment," I sighed. " You had an apartment with the guy? How long were you together," Timmy asked. "We were together for about a year and a half before he asked me to move in with him" " Well that's kind of illogical Stell, you should've waited longer," Tecna said. " Your definitely right about that," Riven butted in. " I'm surprised you let her go with him," Helia directed to Riven.

" I was too," I muttered lowly to myself but apparently not low enough because I heard Bloom snicker beside me. " I wasn't going to let her, but my parents were having this huge fight at the time so they were letting us have whatever we wanted, " Riven shrugged.

 _BZZ!_

Ugh! What now?! I pulled out my phone and no surprise it was a text from Cameron.

 **Cameron: I never loved you anyway.**

The text read. Ouch, that one really hurt. And I'm not being sarcastic either. I did really love Cameron, he was my first real relationship and it was great. We went out on dates, talked for hours, and he gave me attention. I thought he loved me back but I guess he was just pretending the whole time. And that pain it's like someone just stuck a burning needle through my heart and let me tell you it isn't a fun feeling. " Baby sis you ok," Riven asked. By now I had been staring at my phone for a while just reading the text over and over and feeling the pain every single time.

" Yeah I'm fine," I said snapping my eyes to meet his. " Then why are you crying," he asked wiping a tear off my cheek. I'm crying? My hand came across my cheek to be met with a wetness. I guess I am crying. Well what can I say I'm emotional. " Oh I'm crying but no I'm fine, I'm just...gonna take a walk," I said getting up and walking away from everybody.

" Whoa," I breathed out as I took in the beautiful apperance I stumbled upon. I had been walking for what seemed forever and then all of a sudden I trip on a rock with my clumsy self and when I look up I'm staring at one of the most beautiful sights my eyes have ever laid eyes on. There was a huge lake that the sunlight bounced off of making it gleam a gentle but beautiful greenish blue. The soft bright green grass gently blowing with the wind and there were trees framing the whole place letting the animals run free. Squirrels running, birds chirping and flying, and even fish jumping out of he water. It was amazing!

I walked slowly towards the lake until I was sitting right at the edge barely a centimeter away from the water. I looked down to the water to see my tear-stained reflection staring right back at me.

 _Why do I have to be the one who got cheated on? What did I do to deserve this?_

I sighed as I ran my hand through the water making a riple bounce around my reflection. " Hey," a voice said startiling me. I snapped around to see Brandon staring at me with his hands dug into his pockets. " Hey B," I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He didn't reply he just walked over to the lake and sat beside me, I was sitting with my legs crossed but he sat down with his arms crossed on top of his knees. " So I take it the break up was hard," he asked finally. I was wondering if he was going to ask any questions, he's my best friend and I just expected him to ask at least one question seeing as everybody else asked a thousand. " Nah just peachy," I laughed sarcastically flipping my hair to the opposite side of Brandon. I expected him to laugh or show some emotion but his face remained emotionless as he stared out into the lake.

" Did you love him," he asked after a while. I let out a deep breath and slumped my shoulders. Well I wasn't expecting that question anytime soon. " Sadly yeah," I sighed slowly. Cameron _was_ a great boyfriend but I was miserable with him most of the time. I could see that in his eyes he didn't love me back but some force was keeping me from walking away. That's way I'm partially glad he cheated, it made it easier to walk away. " He didn't deserve you," he grumbled slamming his fist down on the ground. You got that right. I gave him a small smile and wrapped my hand around his clenched fist that seemed to calm him down a bit. I pursed my lips together in thought. All this talk about break ups and cheating is really depressing we need to do something fun. I uncrossed my legs and stood up and held my hand out to Brandon. " Get up," I said once I saw him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He shrugged and grabbed my hand lifting himself up off the ground. I released his hand and grabbed a medium sized rock and started to bounce it in my hand lightly. I turned to Brandon and cast him a wide smile before turning back to the lake. I took a step back before I flung my arm releasing the rock forward making it skip 3 or 4 times before it sunk.

I smiled in success and grabbed a few more rocks and started to skip those too. I let out a huff in frustration when I noticed Brandon hadn't tried to skip a single rock. " Are you going to skip one," I asked holding out a rock towards Brandon. " No, Sunshine I don't even know how to skip a rock" " Have you even tried?" Probably not seeing as he hasn't even skipped a rock yet and he hasn't denied that he didn't try. " Try," I said forcing a rock into his hand. He sighed taking the rock and flung it forward but the rock just sunk straight to the bottom. And he calls himself a quarterback. " Here," I said moving in front of him. I turned my back to his chest and grabbed his hand and started moving it back and fourth as if he were throwing a rock. " Do you get it now," I asked still slowly moving our hands. " Yeah I get it but I kinda like this position Sunshine," he murmured into my ear. I snapped my head around to face him and stared at him in horror but turned into annoyance when I saw the playfulness in his eyes. He's such a perv. " Just skip the damn rock perv," I pointed out aggravated. He chuckled but threw the rock and guess what?! He skipped it!

" Now was that so hard," I asked sarcastically crossing my arms in front of my chest. " Not really but you know what just turned hard looking at you," he winked his fuckboy vibe radiating off him. I furrowed my eyes in confusion not getting what he was trying to say. What is hard? Hard? Har-Oh my god he did not! I was just standing there gaping at him until a mischievous smile bloomed upon my face. I acted like I was about to turn back towards the lake but right before I fully faced the lake I spun around and pushed hm to the ground. " That's for being a perv," I laughed as his face feigned shock. " Sunshine why would you push me? I thought you loved me," he said grabbing his heart acting hurt. I rolled my eyes at his childness. " You wish B" " It's number one on my wish list. Now help me up," he said sticking his hand out towards me. I grabbed his hand ready to pull him up...that was until he pulled me down on top of him. " I hate you right now," I laughed hitting my hand on his chest playfully. I shook my head to the side making my hair fan out surrounding me and Brandon.

" He really didn't deserve you Sunshine. Your too special to ever be cheated on," he said so sincere making me stop my laughter. How does he do that? He can brighten my mood just with a few words. " Th-thanks," I stuttered blushing a bright red. He let out a series of chuckles and reached a hand up tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out. His warm breath faning over my face in slow breaths but he suddenly started to inch closer and closer to me. What was he trying to do? Was he going to do anything?

" We should get back to the others," I said as I realised how close we know were. " Yeah," he coughed awkwardly resting his head on the ground. His face masked with a look of frustration as he grumbled out a string of curse words. I lifted myself off of Brandon and brushed the imaginery dust off my shorts.

" Let's get going then," I said afrer a long moment of us being silent and me fiddling with my shirt nervously. That...moment or whatever just made everything awkward again. Amazing. " Yeah," he scowled and started walking away.

 _Was he mad at me or something?_ I thought as I followed him back to the group. I had to do something, we were just getting way too close for comfort. We're best friends and I don't want anything to come in between that.

" There you guys are! We thought we lost you," Bloom exclaimed once she caught sight of us. " Sorry I just needed to cool down and Brandon was just trying to help," I explained sheepishly. " You ok now baby sis," Riven asked resting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded giving a small smile. " Ok guys I'm pretty sure the piers closed now but I bet we could still catch a movie if we leave now," Tecna said glancing at her watch. The sun had already pretty much gone down making the sky light a nice orange. " Alight but this time we all skate together cause not all of us are couples ya know," I said slipping my skates back on. " Alright sweetie," Flora laughed helping me up.

" Stell you know how you said you thought something happened between me and Riven," Musa said skating next to me. We were all skating in a straight line pretty much taking up the whole street, thank god there were no cars, with Musa on my left and Sky on my right. "Yeah" " Well what happened was-" " Hey Stell," Sky said cutting Musa off. " Yeah," I said glancing at him. " Since we're on the topic of your past, could you tell us the story about how that chick Stacey betrayed you," he asked catching everyone's attention. " It was just a regular Wednesday…"

 _*Flashback to 10th grade*_

" _Hey Stacey," I said cheerfully jumping next to my best friend. " What are you so bouncey about," she laughed back flicking her black hair over her shoulder. She was about my height had shiny black hair, dusty brown eyes, and she was wearing a graphic tee with some simple ripped jeans. She was really pretty actually. " Well I just landed my bro a date for the dance next week," I excaimed to her as we started walking towards our class. " What?! W-why would you do that? With who," she questioned as she stared at me with wide eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She looked mad for some reason. " Riven needed to find a girl to take to the dance and I didn't want him to go with some slut so I got him a date with wait for it...Anna Karing," I exclaimed now setting my stuff on my desk which was right next to Stacey's. " Anna Karing?!" she yelled slamming her books on her desk making me flinch slightly. Anna Karing was one of the most popular girls in the school. She was smart, nice, and hot and when I found out that she didn't have a date for the dance_ _ **and**_ _she had a crush on Riven, I thought it'd be perfect for her to go with Riven. And bonus that we were already friends too. " Yeah," I said cautiously as I saw her eyes darkening with anger. She took a step closer to me and roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the classroom._

" _Wha-" " You're such a bitch," she cut me off now glaring at me. Did she just call me a bitch? What's her fucking deal?! " Excuse me," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. " Why the fuck would you set Riven up with Anna Karing for the dance?! He was supposed to go with me," she exclaimed. " First of all Anna Karing is a great match for Riven and second of all what do you mean he was supposed to go with you," I questioned. " No Anna Karing is terrible for Riven, I'm the one he was supposed to go to the dance with but you and your match making bullshit ruined it," she blamed me. I was actually quite known to create what I call 'perfect match's' and not to toot my own horn or anything but I've never matched a couple that didn't work. " What? Do you like him or something," I asked utterly confused._

" _I love him and I intend to make him love me back! Your so fucking stupid Stella don't you know that's the only reason we're friends," she yelled. The crowd that had formed around us let out gasps of surprise and murmurs. That's the only reason we're friends?! All the sleep overs, laughs, and secrets we shared with each other were all fake? I can't believe she actually claimed to be my best friend. She's such a .Bitch! " Well if being my friend was to only get to Riven then your plan is shit cause guess what bitch! He doesn't like you, in fact he fucking hates your ass! And being a fake friend won't change shit," I yelled back just as loud. " I may be a fake friend but at least I'm not a slut like you who flirts with every guy I see,' she shot back. " I'm not a slut and its playful flirting and all the guys know that and it never gets too far. If anyone's the slut here its you "_

" _Really how am I a slut," she smirked. True she didn't look like much of a slut but if you actually know her like I know her then you'd have a totally different opinion, "Every time we go to the fucking mall you either make out or have sex with some random guy in the changing room." " At least I'm not a virgin like you," she said probably not thinking at all about what she was saying cause that didn't help her case at all. " At least I didn't fuck my cousin," I said causing a few snickers and gasps from the crowd, " And you say me being a virgin like its a bad thing." " You bitch! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone that," she screamed. " Bitch please! That was before I found out that your fake ass was using me to get to my brother which FYI is Never Going To Happen," I screamed back. A series of laughs was let out through the crowd but all my attention on what was probably about to happen. Our fist were clenched and we had somehow made gotten ourselves in a fighting stance._

" _Ahhh," she screamed as she started running towards me. So because she can't get my brother to love her she's gonna attack me? Well that makes perfect sense, not. " You really want to do this," I asked after I managed to move out of the way of her trying to tackle me. " Bring it! Oh and by the way I'm the one who sold Aniyah that video of you making out with Michael West's picture," she growled and that's when the fight started. Michael was my biggest crush in the 8th grade and apparently Aniyah 'owned' him but I didn't know so I flirted with him once and a while. So well long story short someone gave Aniyah a video of me making out with his yearbook picture embarrasing me in front of the entire school. I didn't know how she got the video since I was in my house doing it and Stacey was the only one whoever knew. I guess I was kinda stupid for not figuring it out sooner. The fight continued to get fiercer and fiercer. Their was screaming, scratching, hair pulling, and even punching._

" _Stella what are you doing?!" I heard someone exclaim. I glanced away momentarily from the fight I was currently in to see Riven staring at me and Stacey with a look of shock and disbelief. " What does it look like I'm doing?! Now get this crazy bitch off me," I exclaimed back trying to block the attacks Stacey was throwing towards me. This fight was tiring me out and I would kick her in the face right now to get over with it if she wasn't on top if me but she is so I can't. " Where the hell is Riven going?!" I think to myself as I see him disappear into the crowd. If he doesn't come back I swear I will beat the shit out of_ _ **him**_ _when I get out of this fight, but that thought goes away once I see Riven emerge from the crowd now with Zack, his best friend. Zack grabbed Stacey by the waist pulling her off me while Riven ran over to help me up. " Thanks," I breathed out to Riven. " Why were you and Stacey fighting?! Aren't you guys best friends," Riven questioned ignoring my thanks. " Me and that backstabbing bitch are NOT best friends," I growled narrowing my eyes at Stacey who was still being held back by Zack._

" _Your the bitch for ruining my love life!" she yelled trying to get loose of Zack's grip. " What love life?! HE DOESN'T FUCKING LIKE YOU," I yelled back. Now she was thrashing, kicking, and screaming and Zack looked like he couldn't hold on to her anymore. " ME AND RIVEN ARE MENT TO BE TOGETHER! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, BUY A HOUSE, AND FUCK TILL WE GET 6 CHILDREN," she yelled making everybody give her a creeped out look. Did she really just say that?! " What the fuck are you talking about?! No offense Stacey but you're not my type and I find you incredibly annoying and the fact that you attacked my sister is just the whip cream on the sundae. We are never getting married, never buying a house together, and we will NEVER and I mean NEVER fuck till we get 6 children or fuck period," Riven said making everybody start to laugh. My hand flew to my mouth trying to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. Stacey looked like Riven just crushed her whole reality, good the bitch deserved it. Her face was red with fury, her fist were clenched, her left eye was twitching slightly, and her bottom lip was twitching like she was about to cry. I frowned slightly at that. I know she probably deserved everything being said but she still felt like my best friend all those years and I hate seeing my friends cry._

" _What is going on here," a irritatingly feminine voice yelled silencing everyone. Mrs. Griselda. She was the vice principal of the school and also the most hated teacher. Where were you 5 minutes ago?! " I asked what was going on here," she hissed tapping her foot impatiently. Nobody verbally answered but they all pointed to the middle of the circle where me and Stacey were being held by Riven and Zack. " BANKS! NATHANS! PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" she yelled using our surnames._

 _Great, the principal is 10x worse than Griselda._

" _I'll be waiting outside when you done cause most likely your not going to be able to stay at school. Then we'll get you cleaned up," Riven said after giving me a good look over. I nodded sighing and turned towards Griselda and Stacey. I only had a few cuts on my arms and a small one on my cheek, but Stacey had a busted lip, a cut on her forehead, and bruises in a lot of places._

" _This is all your fault," Stacey growled as led us away from the crowd to the principals office. " Fuck off...with your long ass fake nails," I replied back inspecting one of the deeper cuts on my arm. " Language ," Griselda snapped at me. " Whatever," I grumbled fixing my hair into a ponytail._

 _* End of Flashback *_

" I ended up getting suspended for a few days and Stacey got suspended for 2 weeks and was put into an anger management class," I said laughing slightly remembering how pist Stacey was when she found out.

" She sounds like a total bitch," Bloom said. " That she was," Riven replied. I nodded agreeing with him," Yeah I still can't believe she wasted all those years pretending to be my best friend just to get to Riven, but that's ok cause I found a real best friend, her name was Emma and best of all she didn't like Riven," I said. " And I couldn't believe it cause come on let's face it everybody likes me," Riven said smugly. " Egotistic much," I heard Musa murmur making me laugh a bit.

" So Musa what were you about to say before Sky interrupted," I asked Musa. She said it was something about what happened between her and Riven, right? " It was something about you and Riven if I remember correctly" " W-what? Oh it was...nothing. Don't worry about it," she said hesitantly. She looked unsure and why was she being hesitant? And stuttering? Musa never stutters. " You sure," I questioned furrowing my eyebrows at her weird behaviour. " Yeah defenitely," she said putting on a smile that was clearly just for show. Why won't she tell me? Something happened between her and Riven and I intend to find out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok keep your eyes open I'm going to post another chap by Friday I PROMISE! Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone! I know I said Friday but I got caught up in a lot of stuff but here's the chap now! Enjoy and the Guest who reviewed about my spacing I'm so sorry sometimes I just get caught up in typing that I forget to space once and a while. So I hope this chap has enough spacing.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Ok guys put your skates in the bags and lets go look at what's showing tonight," Tecna said sliding her skates off her feet. We decided to go to the SSC Theater, it just opened and I hear the place is pretty awesome. " This place is nice," I commented as I sat down on a nearby bench to take my skates off.

The place had a theme of neon colors with glow sticks hanging on signs, the walls, and just all around period. It also had video games towards the far corners, a bar, concession stand smack dab in the middle of the place, a ice cream bar, and a photo booth. " No kidding," Riven agreed taking a seat next to me. " Ok what should we see," Bloom thought aloud looking at the showings on the screen that was plastered onto the wall. We all gathered around the glowing screen and looked through the movies. 22 Jump Street. Maybe. Cinderella. Hell no. Ride Along 2. Maybe. Daddy's Home. Yes. " What about Daddy's Home," I suggested.

I had been wanting to see this movie for a while now. I saw the trailer for it on YouTube and it looks absolutely hilarious and I love to laugh, when I'm NOT being tickled. I hate being tickled but love to laugh. " Sure I'm up for it. What about you guys," I heard Brandon say from behind me. The others nodded in agreement and we started to make our way over to the ticket stand before Timmy stopped us," Wow wait guys! The tickets here cost 14 bucks per person" " 14 bucks?! For all of us that be like over 100 dollars or something," Sky exclaimed.

What kind of theatre charges 14 bucks a ticket?! " I think I may have an idea of how we can get in for free," Bloom smirked. " How?" Riven asked. " Someone could go seduce the guy at the ticket stand and maybe he'll be ever so kind to get us in free or at least a lower price," she finished with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. " Ok but who's going to seduce him," I asked fixing my hair into a messy bun. No one said anything but their eyes all slowly traveled to one place...me.

Why are they standing there staring at me? We need to figure out who's goin-Wait. Do they want me to go? " What? No why do I have to do it," I pouted childishly. " No way am I letting my baby sister 'seduce' a guy to get in for free," Riven said shielding me away from everybody.

" Relax Riven she'll be fine and its not going to get any further than some harmless flirting," Bloom pointed out. " No," he said sternly. " I don't know guys. I kinda agree with Riven on this one. It just doesn't seem right," Flora said shaking her head. " I agree," Helia said entwining his and Flora's hands together. " She's doing it," Musa said pulling me from behind Riven. " Why can't you do it? Or Bloom? Or Tecna? Or Flora?" I questioned.

" You know I don't flirt, Bloom's probably gonna bitch out, Tecna's just gonna talk about technology, and Flora's too nice. Plus they all have boyfriends aand I heard you were like the biggest flirt at your old school," she listed off the reasons. " I'm not dating anybody," Bloom said confused. " Bitch please everybody knows you and Sky have a thing," Musa snickered causing Sky and Bloom to blush a bright red.

" Anyways so Stella's gonna do it agreed," Musa asked referring to everybody. Tecna, Timmy, Sky and Bloom nodded while Flora, Helia, and Riven shook their head no. " What do you think Brandon," Musa asked making everybody turn to him. He hadn't said much, just stood there with his hands in his pockets. " Should she do it?" " I don't know. I don't think she could pull it off," he said shrugging.

" What?! You don't think I could do this," I exclaimed at him. I could so do it! I mean its only a little flirting and like Musa said I was the biggest flirt at my old school so I'm pretty much a pro at it. " I mean yeah he seems to have a thing for blondes," he started pointing to the guy who was now flirting with a giggly blonde.

" But I just don't think you could pull it off," he finished with a smirk. " You are so on," I growled. " Yes," Musa cheered. I snatched my ponytail holder out my hair and let my hair fall and then tied my shirt up higher so it was showing most of my belly and then pulled it down some so I was now showing some cleavage. " You can't go over looking like that," Riven growled at me. " I'll be right back with our tickets," I said ignoring Riven and making my way over to the ticket stand.

" Hi. So how much are the tickets here for 10 people," I started off. " Hey and that would be...140 dollars," he said after typing something on the computer. He hadn't looked up at me yet so I needed to get his attention for this to work. " 140 dollars?! I don't think I could pay that much...Is there something I can do to get a discount or something," I said feigning shock. This should probably get his attention.

" Damn," he said as he finally looked up at me. " What," I asked furrowing my eyebrows. " Your probably the hottest girl I've seen all day," he said flirtasiously. " You're not too bad yourself...Nate," I giggled reading his name tag. He was tall, a bit muscular, had jet black hair that was messy under his cap, and dark blue eyes.

" So…" he drawled out leaning closer to me over the counter, " I guess I could give you a discount if you agree to go on a date with me." Bingo. " Well that all depends on how much the discount is," I replied leaning over the counter a bit. " Tell you what," he gulped but he wasn't looking at my eyes. Nope he was staring down at my chest just as I suspected but it did make me want to squirm a bit.

" I'll give you the tickets for free," he finally finished looking up at my eyes. " What's the catch," I asked narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously. He wasn't seriously about to just give $140 tickets for free. Was he? " You have to...give me a kiss and agree to go to dinner with me next Friday," he said with a smug grin. " A kiss? Like on the lips" " Where else" " And dinner Friday," I said more to myself than him. " Yep so what do you say," he asked. I bit my lip in thought. I can't really pass up the chance to get $140 worth of tickets for free and it's just one kiss.

I mean he's obviously a big flirt but he honestly seems like a nice guy and plus he's hot. I turned my head to find Brandon staring at me with an annoying smirk plastered on his face almost as if he expects me to mess up while the rest of the girls and the guys were staring at me with curiousity.

Brandon is such an asshole! Does he really think that I can't do this?! I'll show him! I snapped my head back towards Nate grabbed his collar and smashed my lips onto his. I heard a few gasps and growls, probably from Riven, as he started to kiss me back. The kiss didn't last long but long enough to leave us a bit breathless. " So Friday," I said writing my number down on a random peice of paper. " Yeah here's your tickets," he said. I laughed slightly at how dazed he sounded.

" Sorry. You're just a really...really good kisser," he breathed out sheepishly. I smiled and started to make my way back to my friends. I'm definitely going to get an ear full from Riven. " So I got the tickets," I smiled sheepishly waving the tickets around. " Stella...that...was…" Riven started to growl before Musa cut in.

" AWESOME!" she screeched taking the tickets. " No it was horrible," Riven grumbled, " You just kissed a random guy." " Was that really the best idea sweetie" " Nice job Stell" " This is why we sent you instead of us" " He should really be fired for giving away $140 tickets for free" "What logic explains why you kissed him" They fired comment after comment at me. " Guys chill!" I exclaimed holding my hands up. They were getting way to worked up about this.

" Yeah, I think she did great. I mean she got the tickets for us like we wanted right," Musa jumped in slinging her arm around my neck. " Good now here let's go," Musa said giving everyone their tickets after they all kinda mumbled an ' I guess '. " Plus look on the bright side now I have a hot date Friday," I beamed. " That's my girl but remember we have cheerleading practice after school everyday this week," Bloom pointed out.

" Yeah but we can talk about that after the movie," Musa said pushing everyone towards the movie. " We're not done talking about this," Riven said pointing an accusing finger at me. " Whatever loosen up," I said right before I jumped on his back. " Oh my god Stella you're so fat!" he huffed trying to keep his balance. " It's muscle babe. Now onward march!" I exclaimed kicking his side like a horse. " Ouch," he growled but started running anyways. " Woo," I yelled laughing.

" Oh shit guys I can't believe we forgot the snacks," I said jumping out of my seat. " Well than go get some bitch before the movie starts," Musa said in a 'duh' tone. Turns out that the movie didn't start for another 10 minutes and we were the only ones who were here so far.

" But I don't have any money on me," I huffed. I really should look for a job soon, my parents already said they're not going to keep giving me money forever. " I have money come on," Brandon said standing up and making his way out of the theatre. Really?! He's not even going to wait for me. Jerk.

" Wait for m-" I stopped looking around. I just ran through the exit doors but I don't see Brandon anywhere. Where could he have gone? I kept walking towards the concession stand hoping he was maybe waiting for me there but no luck. Then by the video games… still no luck.

Bar? Nope. Ice cream stand? Nope. " Ugh Brandon where are you?!" I exclaimed stoping my foot in front of the photo booth. " When I find him I'm gonnna-Whoa!" I said as something grabbed me and pulled me into the _dark_ photo booth. I was screaming but I don't know if it was on the inside or the outside. It didn't really matter because the person who pulled me in here had their hand over my mouth.

" Now when I take my hand off your mouth don't scream," a familiar person whispered into my ear. I knew exactly who it was and was I going to scream at him? Hell yeah! " BRANDON WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU," I screamed snapping around towars him. " Didn't I just say don't scream," he said sternly. " Have you been in here the whole time? Why here? This is literally the tightest place I've ever been in," I complained squirming around. The photo booth probably wasn't made to hold two people so me and Brandon were basically squished together. " Why'd you do that?" he asked narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at me.

" Do what Brandon," I asked in confusion. " Kiss that guy. Why'd you do it," he said resting his head on the back of the booth. Yep it was that small. " It was the only way to get the tickets and why would you care? Being mad is my brother's job," I said. " I don't care," he shrugged. He is so lying I can see it in his eyes. " Yes you do. You're just mad that I proved you wrong," I said poking his chest.

" Don't do that," he growled. But I just ignored him and continued on, " You didn't think I could do it. But I did do it. I got us and all of our friends tickets for free and I'll have you know me kissing that guy wasn't all that bad. In fact he said I was a great kisser," as soon as that left my mouth his head shot up as he grabbed my waist pushing me back to the wall. " Great kisser huh," he said in a low voice his eyes darkening in a menacing way. " Y-yeah," I gasped slightly. His grip on my waist became a bit tighter, his eyes looked almost completely black, and his face was just centimeters away.

He just stood there for a while staring at me. His breath fanning over me, his jaw slightly clenched, his strong hands placed on my waist. I must admit it was kinda... _hot._ But that doesn't mean anything! I was getting pretty tired of him invading my personal space. " Brandon what are y-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

Was he kissing me? OMFG Brandon's kissing me! He pressed his lips harder onto mine almost asking for a reaction. Hesitantly I responded moving my lips in sync with his. His lips soft under mine but tasted like chocolate and cinnamon mixed together. It was irresistible and I wanted more. My hands snaked their way around his neck and I pulled him closer only making the kiss even more heated. He moved in closer and roughly bit my lip making my mouth open in shock but then his tongue grazed over it soothing it.

His tongue explored every corner of my mouth but I was getting a little lightheaded and no it wasn't because the kiss was putting me on cloud 9, although that probably was a factor. We had been kissing for a while and we hadn't come up for air yet and I can't hold my breath for that long.

I hesitantly, and I mean hesitantly, pulled away from the kiss. Our breaths came out in tired and heavy gasps as we just stared at each other. His eyes grew lighter slowly going back to his regular alluring chocolate brown but they soon widened like he just realised he did something wrong. Oh no! We kissed and we're best friends.

This isn't supposed to happen! But why did he kiss me in the first place? Didn't he know that it would cause some confusion! " I guess that guy was wrong," he finally said. " What," I breathed out in confusion. " He said you were a great kisser. I thought the kiss was alright," he said taking his hands off my waist.

I immediately retracted my arms from around his neck and narrowed my eyes at him. So that's why he kissed me. He just wanted to prove me wrong? I've known plenty of assholes in my life but this is the shittiest thing anyone's ever done.

I pushed the curtains aside and stormed outta there. I was about to keep storming my way back towards the movie but then I remembered that the only reason I came out here was to get snacks, and not kiss my best friend, so I turned around and made my way towards the photo booth. I swung open the curtain and luckily Brandon was still there so I didn't have to go on another wild goose chase. " Come on we still gotta get the snacks," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out.

" Can I get a 5 large buckets of popcorn, 1 sprite, 2 cokes, 4 orange sunkists, 1 dr pepper, 2 waters, a box of raisinets, and 4 bags of gummy bears," I said reading off the list of things Tecna sent me to get, " Oh and extra butter" " Ok that'll be $50.85 please," the lady said smiling politely. " You heard the lady cough it up," I said turning to Brandon.

" That's pretty much $60 Sunshine. Are you guys trying to run me dry," he asked sarcastically but got out his wallet anyway. " Oh please it'd take us a million years to run you dry," I snickered.

It's pretty well known to everyone that Brandon's family owns Rivera Tech, which is a multi-million dollar company. He doesn't talk about it much but I do know that it was his mom's side of the family that started the business and soon he'll take over after his mom, but I don't know what his dad does. Another thing he doesn't talk about, his family.

" Whatever," he chuckled after giving the lady the money. " Sunshine," he started, " About the thing that happened in the photo booth-" " Let me stop you there," I cut in holding my hand up. " Let's just pretend it never happened. It didn't mean anything so let's just forget about it, ok?" I said fiddling with the ends of my shirt.

I say it didn't mean anything but…it feels like it did. But I don't know what the feeling is exactly and what's the point of saying it ment something when I don't even know what it ment. " Yeah it ment absolutely… nothing" he said leaning against the counter but he saud it as if he was conflicted. " Here ya go! I hope you two can carry it all," she said.

I looked up to see half of the counter covered with our food and drinks. Ok so the drinks were already in the tray things so that made it a little easier. " Ok B this is what we're gonna do: I can carry 3 bags of popcorn and 1 drink tray and you can carry 2 bags and the other drink tray," I said trying to grab the 3 bags of popcorn but failing. " How about I say it didn't mean anything but...it feels like it did. But I don't know what the feeling is exactly and what's the point of saying it ment something when I don't even know what it ment.

" Yeah it ment absolutely...nothing," he said leaning against the counter but he said it as if he was conflicted. " Here ya go! I hope you two can carry it all," she said. I looked up to see half of the counter covered with our food and drinks. Ok so the drinks were already in the tray things so that made it a little easier.

" Ok B this is what we're gonna do: I can caryy 3 bags of popcorn and 1 drink tray and you can carry 2 bags and the other drink tray," I said trying to grab 3 bags of popcorn but failing. " How about I carry 3 and you carry two but what about the rasinets and the gummy bears," he asked picking up everything. Umm...both of our hands were full so where should I put them? " Let's go," I said after stuffing the candy in my back pockets.

" Finally! The movies about to start. Hurry up and sit down," Sky exclaimed. " Sorry we just…" what should I say? That we're late because we decided to make out in the photo booth to see if I was a great kisser like Nate said. Yeah no.

" The lady at the concession stand took to long with our order to flirt with me," Brandon shrugged with a smirk. Really? That's the best he could come up with, of course he would do that. He thinks he's so perfect and so hot, I mean he is but he doesn't have to be so cocky about it. " Whatever just sit down and pass down the snacks and stuff," Bloom said. I plopped down in the seat next to Musa as Brandon plopped down next to me and some other girl.

By the time we had gone the place had gotten packed to the brim, I guess a lot of people wanted to see this movie. " Ok guys pass down these 4 popcorns and me and B will share this on. Pass down these drinks one sunkist and coke is mine and Brandon's and here pass these rasinets down to Flora," I whispered passing down the things one by one earning a quick thanks from everyone.

" B here's your-" I cut myself off when I turned to Brandon to give him his coke only to see him flirting with the red head next to him. Such a fuckboy. I've heard that you should never mess with an animal in it's natural habitat so in this case never mess with a fuckboy when he's flirting. So knowing that, I just set the drink down into his cup holder and turned back to the screen where the movie was just now starting.

" Oh my-Hahaha!" I burst into laughter along with everybody else in the theatre, well almost everyone. Brandon and that chick were still flirting and giggling with each other when they should have been enjoying the movie. I didn't kiss a stranger to get free tickets just for him to waste it on him flirting through the entire movie! I just ignored it and stuffed my mouth with more popcorn. That was pretty much my entire routine for the movie. Laugh until I cry, check on Brandon, stuff my face with popcorn, then repeat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" That was the funniest movie I have ever seen," I laughed wiping a tear from my eye. The movie was now over and I was completely wiped out from laughing. " I totally agree baby sis," Riven chuckled swinging his arm around my neck. " Yeah it was pretty funny," Brandon said stuffing his hands into his pockets. " How would you know? You were flirting with the redhead next to you the entire time," I snickered. " Jealous much Sunshine," he smirked. " No I'm just mad that you spent the whole the time flirting with the red head next you when I kissed a stranger just to get tickets for us to see the damn thing," I exclaimed. " Stella honey shush there are kids around," Flora said smacking her hand over my mouth.

" Sorry," I said but it came out muffled under her hand. She smiled in response and removed her hand away once we got outside, why she waited till we got outside? I have no idea maybe she didn't trust me to keep my mouth shut. Smart idea Flo.

" What time is it," I yawned leaning my head on Riven's shoulder. " 1:45," Tecna yawned checking her watch. " I guess yawning really is contagious," Brandon snickered after everybody else yawned. " Hey Riv can you carry me home? I'm super tired," I yawned again. " Sure baby sis," he said hoisting me up on his back as I laid my head on his shoulder.

" Hey guys I think I'm gonna take Stell home now she's pretty wiped out," he said to the group, at least I think she did. " Yeah you guys go on ahead and get some rest we don't live too far," I heard Helia say. " Bye guys," Sky said. " Bye," Riven and Brandon replied back. " Bye," I said softly. " We'll call you tomorrow Stell," Musa yelled to me.

I was pretty much already sleep and I didn't have enough in me to actually speak so I just lifted a thumbs up in response. I wrapped my arms back around Riven's neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. But I feel like I'm forgetting something though. Ummm... the day was pretty simple today other than the fact that I basically got sexualy violated by Brandon's perverted friend, got kissed by my best frien-Oh wait that's it! We forgot to take back the skates! Oh well it'll be payment for him harrasing me. Now enough thinking my ass is going to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

My phone buzzed annoyingly. " Ugh," I groaned reaching for my desk trying to feel for my phone. Who the fuck could be texting me 7:00 in the morning on a Monday?! Wait. Monday? Monday! Oh shit I'm late for school! I jumped out my bed and dashed to the bathroom and I was literally in the shower for 2 minutes and tried to do the rest of my shit as quick as I could. I didn't have time to dress all nice and all like I usually do so I just put on some PINK sweat pants, a white tee, some white Nikes, and put my hair up in a messy bun.

" I am _so_ gonna kick Riven's ass when I find him," I growled lacing up my shoes. First he doesn't wake me up, second he eats all the Captin Crunch cereal, and thirdly he takes the freakin car so now I have to run to school!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ms. Stella will you please explain why you're an hour late for school," Mr. Miller said as I barged in his room. Turns out I don't know left from right so instead of being 30 minutes late, I'm an hour late. " Hold on one second please," I huffed resting my hands on my knees. To say the least I was totally out of breath from running all the way from my house to here without taking a break.

" Ms. Stel-" he cut off when I held my hand up. Still outta breath here teach, not ready to talk yet. " Ok well...if you wanted to blame it on anyone blame him," I said pointing to Riven who was currently flirting with 3 girls. No wonder him and Brandon are such good friends. " What? Me? I didn't do anything," he exclaimed turning away from the girls.

" Yes you-" " Not now you two! Sit down I won't give you any punishment this time just don't let it happen again," cut in. " Whatever," I grumbled under my breath taking my usual seat next to Bloom and Jake. " Hey sleepy head," Bloom giggled silently next to me. " How did you know I overslept?" I asked. " Stell your wearing PINK sweats and a white tee with your hair up in a messy bun it's kinda obvious," she said quietly as started speaking again. " Hey Stella," Jake whispered leaning over. " Yeah" " What are you doing in two weeks" " Umm...nothing why," I asked fixing my hair into a better bun.

" Well me and some of my other friends are going paint balling in like 3 weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he said. " I'd love to go but could I bring my friends," I asked. " They have a limit of how many people can come so you could bring 3 people with you" Who should I bring? Musa definitely she'd love this.

Tecna, Flora, and Bloom don't usually do this kind of stuff so they wouldn't want to go. Maybe one of the guys? But which one? Their all like my brothers, mostly, but I don't think Helia or Timmy would be up to it so its between Brandon, Sky, and Riven now. I opened my mouth to say give Jake my answer when interrupted me, " no talking!"

" Asshole," I grumbled under my breath when he had turned back to the board writing who knows what down. He was turned around so he couldn't see me so you know what I did? I flicked him off in front of everybody causing a few snickers around the room.

" What are you foul kids laughing at now?" he asked agitated. I looked around the room a bit dramatically and then shrugged innocently towards pissing him off further. " You're so badass," a girl that sat behind me whispered. Got that right!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Bloom do you know where my brother is," I asked throwing my stuff into my locker. " No he might already be in the lunchroom though," she said next to me. " Ok after you put your stuff in your locker and we go pick up Musa, Flora, and Tec from their class we'll head to the lunch room," I said slamming my locker shut. She nodded and we started to make our way down the hall to her locker. I still haven't decided which one of the guys I should take with me but I have a pretty good idea of how I'm going to decide.

" Hey girls ready to go to lunch," Bloom asked as Musa, Flora, and Tecna stepped out of their class. " I am so fucking ready! History is honestly so boring I swear I would've fell asleep if it wasn't for Flo here making sure I stayed awake," she said stretching. " No problem sweetie and yes I'm also starving let's go," she said guiding us towards the cafeteria.

" Now where is my ever so lovely brother at," I asked aloud to myself cracking my knuckles. " Why? Your not about to fight are you," Tecna asked as we stopped in front of the cafeteria doors.

I was looking through the small window in the door searching for spikey magenta hair anywhere. " Yeah apparently he let her over sleep and made her an hour late," Bloom explained for me. " Maybe he did it on accident," Musa said suddenly. " No he definitely did it on purpose," I replied. " I don't know Stell people can make mistakes sometimes. Mayb-" " Why are you defending him?" I questioned.

I know she knows that we're not actually going to fight, yeah I'm definitely going to hit him but nothing serious. But that still doesn't explain why she trying to defend him usually she would say that she wanted to help me beat him up but now she wants to defend him.

" I'm not. I'm just...just...nevermind. Let's just go in," she said nervously trying to dismiss the subject. The girls started to head in but I stayed back to tallk to Musa, " Are you ok? You know you can tell me anything right," I asked softly putting my hands on her shoulders. " I'm fine and yeah I know I can tell you anything. It's really nothing important though let's just go in," she said but I could tell she was lying. She's hiding something and she doesn't want me to know about it. But you know what they say: " What's done in the dark will come to the light." " Alright let's go in," I said pushing the door open.

" I can't believe you Riven," I said smacking him upside the head. " Ow what was that for," he said rubbing his head. " First you let me oversleep, Second you eat all of my favorite cereal, and Thirdly you take the car so I have to run to school making me an hour late," I exclaim hitting him again.

" Sorry but would you please stop hitting me," he whined rubbing his head again. " You're such a baby sometimes," I giggled getting up. I can't hold a conversation when I'm hungry and right now I'm starving.

" This place has the best food," I mumbled to myself oggling at the food and desserts in front of me. " I know right," someone giggled from beside me. I turned my head to see a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin smiling brightly at me.

" Oh pardon my manners I'm Olivia," she said sticking her hand out. " Stella," I replied taking her hand. " Oh I know," she said. That's kinda creepy. How does she know me? I don't think we've met before. " No no I mean we have the same math class with snooze fest ," she said probably noticing me furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

" Snooze fest? I like that," I laughed. " Thanks," she said shyly. " Are you sitting with anyone," I asked grabbing 3 chocolate puddings. She seemed to be alone and she had her stuff with her so she must not have found a seat yet. She blushed a light pink and shook her head no.

" Well if you want...you could sit with me and my friends," I offered with a smile. " Oh that's very nice but I don't want to pardon you and your friends," she said grabbing an apple. " Girl please they'll love you. Now your sitting with us and no more arguing," I said playfully.

She laughed but nodded anyway. I grabbed a burger and some more desserts and waited for Olivia to get her food before I lead her to our table.

" Ok guys this is Olivia she's going to be sitting with us today," I said to the group. " This is Flora, Bloom, Tecna, and Musa. Girls meet Olivia. Olivia meet the girls," I introduced pointing to the girls.

" Hi sweetie," Flora smiled. " Nice to meet you" " Sup" " Hi" They said back. " Ok and this is Helia, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, and my annoying brother Riven," I said introducing the boys. " Hey" " Hi" " Nice to meet you" " I am not annoying" " Sup" The boys said.

" Hi," she replied shyly back. " Sorry but there's no more space," Mitzi said sourly. Since the girls and the guys decided we should sit together and Brandon's still dating that slut her and the rest of the bitch squad sit with us. " Well then we'll make some space right girls," I said setting my plate down. " Yeah I think we can arrange that," Tecna smirked.

" Oh would you look at that...we just made space," I smirked slamming a chair down next to mine. " Why are you even here," Mitzi seethed at me. " Umm if it isn't obvious these are all my friends and you are sadly and I mean _very_ sadly dating my best friend," I seethed right back. " Whatever," she said getting up, " Come on girls."

" Bye Brandon," she said before sucking his face in a disgusting kiss. I laughed as I saw Bloom lift a finger to her throat and started gagging. " Okay okay you two get a fucking room," Sky said. They were getting a little too close in public. Finally after one more disgusting kiss she walked away trying to show off the ass she don't have with the rest of the bitches.

" You really didn't have to do that for me," Olivia said sitting down next to me. " Oh girl please whenever I get the chance to serve that bitch, imma take it," I smiled. " Well...that was pretty cool," she laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. " Damn right!...Cheers," I said holding up my pudding cup. " Cheers," she laughed hitting her pudding cup against mine.

I can tell this is going to be a great friendship.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll try to update when I can. See you when I see you! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am so sorry for such a late update words can't even explain. :(_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

" So Stella we've been thinking," Bloom started setting down her pom-poms. We had just gotten done with another cheerleading practice and not to gloat or anything but I think I was doing pretty good. At least I hope I was.

" Yeah," I said taking a sip from my water bottle. " That you should take the role of captin of the cheer squad," Tecna continued making me choke on my water. " What? But Bloom's captin. I can't do that," I coughed.

" Stella it was my idea to make you captin so just accept it," Bloom said. " I don't know," I said. Am I even good enough for captin? Yeah I know I was on the cheer squad at my old school and all but still.

" Honey we've been watching you during practice and your amazing," Flora said taking a seat next to me on the bench.

" Yeah and didn't you take like 10 years of gymnastics _and_ you went to regionals and won 1st place for 4 years in a row! You're better than all of us combined," Musa exlaimed.

" Yeah but what about the other 6 years that I did't get 1st" " Bitch are you kidding me?! Those 6 years you came in second," Tecna laughed. I bit my lip in thought. " Do you guys really want me to take over? And Bloom are you really ok with this?" I asked.

" Stella we've been trying to get you to say yes for like _ever_ , Of course I'm okay with it," Bloom said shaking my shoulders. " Alright fine, I accept. But now that that's over wanna go get some tacos," I asked throwing my pom-poms in my bag.

" Honey don't you have to be somewhere," Flora said. " What do you mean," I asked in confusion. " Don't you remember that you have a date with the ticket guy in like...an hour," Tecna said checking her watch.

Oh shit I completely forgot abut that! " Stell where are you going?!" Musa yelled after me as I started running out the stadium. " I have to get ready!" I yelled back. I may only be doing this because we wanted free tickets but I will not show up looking trashy!

" Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled to myself sifting through my drawers. I'm already 10 minutes late and I'm having a bit of trouble finding the right top for these blue jean shorts.

" Whatever," I grumbled grabbing a random shirt and throwing it on. I ran downstairs, slipped on some flats, grabbed the car keys and made my way down to the cafa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hi sorry I'm late got caught up with some cheer stuff," I said taking a seat across from Nate. " No problem you're not really late I'm just early," he smiled. I smiled back biting my lip slightly. What should I say to him? He's still a complete stranger to me

. Should I say something first? He keeps opening his mouth like he's about to say something but nothing comes out. " I don't think we had a proper introduction. Hi I'm Nate," he reached out his hand breaking the awkward silence. " Hi I'm Stella," I said shaking his hand.

" So...you were saying something about cheerleading making you late," he asked starting up a conversation.

" Yeah my friends and I are the cheer squad for our school and they decided to surprise me with the news that I'm now being promoted to captin," I replied. " Hi I'm Katy.

What can I get for you guys today," the waitress interrupted. " I'll have a Peppermint Mocha Frappe," I said. " I'll just get a iced tea" " Ok I'll be right back with your order," she said stuffing her pen and pad back into her apron and walking off.

" Captin of the cheer squad. That's great," he said turning back to me. " Yeah I guess it's pretty great. I'm not really big on the cheerleading but I get to have fun with my girls doing it so I don't complain," I shrugged. " Yeah I get what you mean," he nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ok so for us to know each other how about we ask each other questions. 10 each," he said. After we got our drinks we decided to go take a walk by the park. Kind of romantic if you ask me. " Sure. You go first," I said taking a sip of my drink. " Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

" Yep one over-protective brother"

" Favorite flavor?"

" Chocolate of course"

" How many guys have you dated?"

Let's see there was Brian, Zack, and Cameron.

" Three"

" Favorite color?"

" I don't really have one"

" What do you want to be?"

" Don't know yet. It all depends on what hapens"

" Favorite animal?"

" Dogs"

" Umm...Favorite food?"

" Steak"

"Steak really? I would take you for one of those girls whose worried about how fat they get"

" Yeah no"

" Are you still a virgin"

" Of course I am!" I said tossing my empty cup to the garbage can. " Are-" " No more questions it's my turn." " But I only asked 9," he said furrowing his brows. " No you asked 10. Remember you asked if I really like steak" " Oh yeah I guess I did. Ok so your turn"

" Any siblings?"

" Nah I'm an only child"

" Favorite food?"

" Chicken"

" How many girls have you dated?"  
" Don't know. I don't really count but I mostly just flirt"

" What-" I started but was cut off by his phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and groaned when he read the caller id, " Sorry it's my mom."

" What do you want mother?...Can't you take care of that yourself? You're a grown ass women!...Just stay out of my fucking room," he yelled before hanging up. Did he just?

To his mother? " Ok where were we," he asked as if he didn't just disrespect his mother. Ok yeah this date is over! " What the hell was that?!" I asked. " What do you mean?"

" You just fucking cussed at your mom! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" " Relax she doesn't do anything and I do it all the time so she's used to it," he shrugged. Is he serious right now?!

" Look Nate I judge guys on how they treat their mom and judging how you just talked to her shows me that you're a complete ass! Your mom deserves respect"

" What does how I treat my mom have to do with anything" " If you can't treat your mother right then I know you won't treat me right," I said before walking off.

" Don't be a bitch! If you come back now I'll still bang you," he shouted to me. I stopped abrutly turned around and flicked him off. Why do all guys have to be such assholes?

" Anybody home," I shouted as I slumped on the couch and clicked on the tv. " I'm here," Riven said jumping on the couch next to me. " What about Mom and Dad?" " There both working late so we'll be home alone tonight...So how'd your 'date' go?" he asked.

" Let's just say that I am so done with dating guys for a while," I replied. " Good you don't need a boyfriend anyways," he said slinging his arm around me.

" Whatever. So is this what we're going to do all day? Just lay on the couch and watch tv on a friday night?" I asked. " Pretty much unless you have a better idea," he said flipping through the channels.

" Come on we have to do something," I exclaimed standing in front of the tv, " We could go clubbing, invite the guys over or something, we could-Oh I know! Riven let's go prank somebody! We haven't done any pranks since we got here."

" Alright let's do it," he smiled standing up. " Great! You brought our prank supplies right," I asked walking upstairs as Riven followed.

" Yeah I hid them in the secret space in my room," he said about to turn to his room before I stopped him. " Secret space? What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Dang it! I thought I finally figured this place out.

" Wow baby sis. I thought you would've found it by now," he sighed turning around, " Come on I'll show you." He opened the door to my room and led me over to my closet.

He crouched down in the middle of the closet and starts feeling around the wall for something. " What are you looking for?" I asked confused. He was just sitting there feeling on the wall like some weirdo. " This," he said pulling on a latch that had been painted over blending it in with the wall.

Paint chips and dust fell from the edges making out a large square. " Wow, when did we get these?" I coughed trying to swipe away the dust. " I don't know, this place was built years ago and the original owners must of made a special request or something," he said pulling the small door open, " Go get the flashlight out of my room.

It's in the drawer by my bed." I stood up dusting the dust off my knees and ran to Riven's room, grabbed the flashlight and ran back to my room.

" Here," I said out of breath. I really need to start working out again. " Thanks," he muttered before crawling into the space. " This is like some Narnia type of shit," I laughed to myself before following him in.

" Start looking for a light switch," I heard Riven say, " And let go of my hand." " Sorry," I muttered as I started to feel around for a light switch. It's super dark in here and I hate the dark.

It makes me feel so alone and helpless. " Found it," I said flipping the switch. The room lit up outlining every corner of the surprisingly big room.

" Wow," I said spinning around taking in the room's appearance. It was a simple white room, already carpeted, had a diamond shaped window on the far wall and a ledge right under it that was big enough to lay on, and it was just big in general. It wasn't anything special but it was still nice. " Wtf?!" Riven exclaimed throwing his hands up.

" What," I asked. " How come your secret room is bigger than mine," he pouted. " Oh quit whining and let's go get the supplies. I'll figure out what to do with it later," I said crouching back down to the crawl space.

" What are you going to do with it," he asked dusting off his pants. " I don't know. Something. But anyways you need to go get the supplies and change into all black we don't want to be seen," I said pushing him out.

I ran over to my dresser and pulled out a medium sized black box that contained everything I needed to head out into the pranking world: A black sweater, black jeans, open knuckled black gloves, a black beanie, and black combat boots. " Perfect," I said tightening my gloves.

" You ready Riv," I yelled sliding down the banister. " Yep, I got the gear. So who are we pranking and what prank are we doing?" he said lacing up his boots.

" Well...what about the Marshalls across the street" " Nah they got that big death dog" " The Millers?" " They're on vacation" " Ok then what about the Jensons?" " Sure but we gotta watch out for their stupid cat. That thing is always eyeing me."

" Ok on that note, what prank should we pull?" I asked opening up the black duffel bag. The Jensons were our typical neighborhood assholes. They were rude, snooty, crabby, stuck-up, and thought they were better than everyone. They don't like kids so they got a cat, but it's like one of those creepy naked cats.

We had water guns, paint balls, poppers, smoke bombs, stink bombs, rope, fake spider, of course the O'so classic toilet paper, and etc.

" Well let's not waste anything too good...I got an idea. Go get the clear tape and a bottle of water," he smirked. I knew exactly what he ment and this was going to be hilarious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Where are they?" Riven asked as I jumped down from the tree. We were on the side of Jensons house hiding around the bushes and trees that decorated the area and I had climbed up the tree, that was perfectly placed in front of a window upstairs, and made sure the Jensons were far enough away for us to start setting up.

" They're upstairs watching t.v. We're good to go," I smiled. Riven smiled back and dumped the bag on the ground showing all of our supplies.

" Ok Stell take the bottle of water and pour it into this bucket and mix it with the blue ink, while I go set the rest of the stuff up," he said grabbing the clear tape, a gift box, and the fake spiders.

" Ok but what do I do after that," I asked. " When you're done open up their screen door a little and place it on the top so when they come out they'll be drenched in ink water," he said before crawling away to complete his part.

I started to pour the water and the ink in together and decided to throw in a couple worms to top it off. I carefully carried the bucket over to the front door and slowly opened the screen door hoping that it wouldn't squeak and ruin everything.

" You done," I asked Riven as I see him coming through the bushes. " Yeah get the camcorder. We're definitely gonna want this one on tape" " Go ring the doorbell to get thrm to come down," I said snapping open the camcorder.

I saw a shadow get up from the upstairs window once Riven rang the bell. I heard a couple clicks before the front door opened.

" Hello," Mrs. Jenson sickening voice rang out. She was dressed in a way too tight white dress with white pearls around her neck and her pale gray hair in a tight bun.

Who just wears white pearls around the house? And she is way too old to be wearing tight dresses like that.

" Who is it dear," Mr. Jenson asked from upstairs. " Nobody. But there is a gift left," she said before unlocking her screen door. Here we go.

" Ahh!" she shrieked as the bucket of ink and worms fell atop her head. Dark blue ink dripped down her body staining her white dress as she fidgeted to get the bucket off her head.

" Argh! I bet it was those darn Banks kids!" she exclaimed flicking some ink of her. She started to stomp over to get the box when she walked into the clear tape that Riven put up.

Her face was squished in a weird way under the tape as she struggled to get it off. He must of used the super sticky tape.

 _RIP!_

She pulled of the tape. " Honey! Where are your eyebrows?!" Mr. Jenson exclaimed as he appeared from the doorway.

Correction. He used _extra_ super sticky tape.

I almost burst out laughing when she turned around towards us. Her face now had a wide cherry red outline across her face and she indeed was missing her eyebrows.

" My eyebrows?" Mrs. Jenson asked aloud as her hand flew up to her face feeling where they used to be.

She started growling as she lifted up the tape to seeing as her eyebrows had made a little _vacation_ from her face to her head. " Here! You open the box," she said picking it up and tossing it to her husband.

And it was just too perfect how the spider flew out of the box and landed on Mr. Jenson. " Spider!" he yelled as he ran back in his house.

" Those Banks kids are surely going to hear from me," Mrs. Jenson growled picking up the fake spider before slamming the door shut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Oh my god! That was the funniest shit ever!" Riven said bursting out laughing. " I know right," I laughed along with him. " Let me see the video," he asked taking off his gloves.

After we listened to the Jensons argue and scream about who could've done it we packed up our stuff and ran down the block until we were out of sight.

" Here," I said handing it to him. " I still can't believe her eyebrows came off," he chuckled as we watched the video. " Well what do you expect to happen when you use the _extra_ super sticky tape."

" Hey Riv," I said. " Yeah," he said pausing the video. " Promise me that we won't drift apart. Like we're going to grow up and go on with our lives and I don't want to have to drift away from my brother to be able to do that," I said fiddling with the ends of my gloves.

" Look," he stopped turning me towards him, " You will always be my short, perky, funny, blonde, bad ass baby sis and I promise nothing will change that. Ever." " I am not short," I smiled punching him lightly in the shoulder.

" Come on we should get home before it gets too late," he smiled back slinging his arm around my shoulder. I don't think I could imagine a world without Riven as my brother. We almost never fight and I know he's always there for me when I need him. I love my brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So what did you two kids do while we were gone," my mom asked as me and Riven slid downstairs.

" Nothing. Me and Riv just stayed in and watched tv," I said taking a seat at the island. We always keep our pranks on the down low from our parents and my terrible date really isn't worth talking about.

She had on a dark blue suit with a cotton candy pink under shirt and her hair in a neat bun. She was probably about to go to work.

" That's nice sweetie," she said setting a plate of breakfast in front of us. " Thanks momma," Riven said in a terrible Elvis impression before digging into his food. " Tell your father that he can heat up his breakfast when he wakes up. I have to be back at work in 30 minutes," my mom chuckled.

 _Ding! Dong!_ The doorbell echoed through the house. " Who could that be this early in the morning on a Sunday," she asked aloud walking to the door. " Oh...Hi Mr and Mrs Jenson. What brings you here," I heard my mom ask almost making me choke on my food.

Oh shit! " Riven what do we do the Jensons are here!" I exclaimed turning towards him. " Relax. All we gotta do is act like nothing happened," he explained.

" Mrs. Jenson I am very sorry about...what happened to you and your husband but I can assure you that my children had nothing to do with it. Now I'm sorry but I have to get to work soon goodbye," I heard my mom say before shutting the door.

" Remember act natural," he whispered before my mom came back in.

"So you did nothing, huh?" My mom said as she came back in the room.

" Yeah tot-" Riven started before she cut in, " Save it. I know it was you. You know you're in trouble right. Me and your father will be discussing your punishment later on when I get home."

Why does she have to be so damn smart?! Okay maybe me and Riven didn't always get away with our pranks back in L.A.

There were some occasions in our rookie year when we left evidence, like this one time when we were filming the people's kids found our water balloon launchers that we left around. Unfortunately it had our name and address on it too.

" Now don't forget to do your chores and your not allowed to go out today and I will be texting your father that," she said stuffing her bag with her supplies. " But mom I had a date today," Riven whined. " Well you should've thought of that before you stripped Mrs. Jenson of her eyebrows"

" Mom please. Don't use strip and Mrs. Jenson in the same sentence," I grimaced. Yeesh! That is not a pretty sight to imagine. She waved a dismissing hand at me and threw her bag over her shoulder and was about to disappear from the kitchen before he stopped.

" But just between me and you...Great job! They totally deserved it," she

smiled before heading out the door. " We have the coolest mom," I laughed putting my plate in the sink. " No doubt about it," Riven laughed with me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Oh crap," I mumbled to myself shutting my locker. I had completely forgot that I still had to find another person for paintballing this week with Jake and his friends! With pranking, dating, and cheerleading it kinda slipped my mind.

" What's up with you," Tecna asked appearing next to me. " You know how I told you and the girls about paintballing with Jake, well it's this week and I still haven't chosen which one of the boys I should take," I explained.

" Why don't you ask Bloom who you should choose? She knows like everybody at this school, one of the boys might not be th right choice," Tecna said stopping at her class.

" Ok thanks Tec. Bye hun, see you at lunch," I said before speeding down the hallway to my next class, which was coincedently with Bloom. " Hey Bloomie. I need your help with something," I said setting my stuff on the desk next to hers.

" Hey and what ya need," she asked looking up from her phone, " Cute outfit by the way." " Thanks. You too."

I was wearing leapard printed sleeveless bow waist blouse, high rise skinny jeans, and brown strappy gladiator sandals. She was wearing a black pleated princess dress with black platform sandals.

" So you know how this week I'm going paintballing with Jake," I waited till she nodded to continue, " Well I need one more person to be on my team and Tec said you were the perfect person to come talk to about it."

" Well she was right," she smiled before going back to her phone. " What you doing now?" " I am looking for your perfect person and...found him!" she smiled looking up at me.

" Who," I asked trying to get a look at her phone. " Luke Watson. He's the blocker for the quarterback on the football team and it says that he was the paintball champ before he moved here a couple years ago," she said reading off her phone.

I know who she's talking about. I've seen him a thousand times at cheerleading practice and he sits with the boys at lunch. He's tall, has short blonde hair, green eyes, and from what I can tell, strong. You kinda have to be strong to be a blocker and bonus that he already has paintball experience.

" Perfect. Thanks Bloom," I smiled taking a seat. " No problem," she smiled back. " Hey Stella," someone said from beside me.

" Oh hey Olivia! I didn't know you were in this class," I said. " Yeah I don't really talk much but now that we're friends I feel more comfortable. Is anybody sitting here?" she asked pointing to the seat aside me.

" Nah you can sit there" She muttered a quite 'thanks' and sat down. Right when she sat down Brandon strolled in smirking with a random chick on his arm. Is she even in this class? " Brandon Olivia's sitting in your seat today," I said catching his attention.

" Stella I thought you said that nobody sat here," Olivia whispered frantically. " It's cool. I'd be more than happy to give my seat up to a pretty lady like you," he winked at Olivia and made his way to the back of the room.

" Pay no attention to him," I sighed to Olivia. " Defenitly," she gulped and nodded but I could still see a blush creeping it's way up her face. Hopefully she doesn't use me to get to my friends and turn out like Stacey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hey Bloom, can you come with me to the boys table?" I asked Bloom as we stepped into the lunch room.

" Why" " Because I always feel so uncomfortable when I'm around them. I feel like they're undressing me with their eyes" " Then why would I want to go," she asked.

" Oh just come on," I said taking her hand and dragging her towards the boys. " Hey guys," I said catching everybody's attention. " Hey Sunshine," Brandon smiled. I smiled back in response.

" Hey baby sis. What ya need," Riven asked turning away from Helia. " Nothing, from you at least. I'm here to see Luke," I said pointing to the chatty blonde. " Luke?" the boys asked in chorus.

I walked over to the side of the table where Luke was sitting. " Hey Luke," I said tapping his shoulder.

" Yea-Oh hey Stella," he said showing off his pearly white teeth. " Can I talk to you for a minute," I asked. " Yeah definitely," he said getting up.

We walked over to the vending machine that was across the boys table and started talking. " So why has the beautiful lady asked for me," he said. " Well..um...Well this week I'm going paintballing with my friends and I was wondering if you'd be on my team," I stuttered slightly to the fact that he called me 'beautiful'. I honestly don't know why everybody says that.

" Sure but you're going to have to stop by my house later," he said digging into his wallet for a dollar. " Why," I asked in confusion. What does me going over his house have to do with paintballing? " Well if you want me to be on your team and win then you're going to have to learn how to shoot. Don't be fooled. Paintballing is harder than it looks," he said punching in a code for a drink.

" I know how to shoot," I lied. I've never held a paintball gun in my life but it really doesn't look that hard. I mean all you have to do is aim and fire. " No you don't Stella," he chuckled grabbing his drink.

" Alright fine I'll come over later," I sighed as we began to walk back to the table. " Great. It's a date then," he winked at me before taking his seat. " Alright Bloom. My business is handled so let's go," I said dragging her away from her conversation with Sky.

 _Brandon's POV_

" Timmy you're never going to take it to the next level with Tecna if you don't man up," I explained to Timmy. He's been having some 'relationship' issues with Tecna lately and he's come to me for advice. I am in fact the expert on taking it to the 'next level'.

" I know but-" " Hey guys," Sunshine's sweet voice interrupted. " Hey Sunshine," I smiled turning to her. She leaned on the table and smiled back in response.

That smile. It's the reason I call her Sunshine...and other things also. " Hey baby sis. What ya need," Riven said stopping his conversation with Helia.

" Nothing, from you at least. I'm here to see Luke," she said. " Luke," we asked in chorus. Why does she need to see Luke? I didn't even know she knew Luke!

She pushed off the table and walked over to where Luke was. _She has a really nice ass._ I thought as I watched her walk. Wait I can't say that! She's my best friend...but she does have a nice ass. Also the fact that she's wearing one of those shirts that show off her stomach just tops it all off.

I can just imagine me grabbing that as-No! I shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

" Can I talk to for a minute," Stella's voice brought me back from my thoughts. " Yeah definitely," Luke said getting up. They started to make their way over to the vending machine across from our table. " What do you think she wants with Luke?" One of the guys asked.

I clenched my fist repeatedly as I watched Luke smile at her making her blush. My nails dug into my skin deeper and deeper as I watched Luke get closer to her. She probably doesn't even realize how close they are!

" Maybe their gonna make out" someone else said. They better not! " Shut up," I heard Riven growl.

Everybody was obviously trying to listen in on Sunshine and Luke's conversation. " Alright fine I'll come over later," I heard Stella say catching our attention.

" Great it's a date then," Luke winked at her before taking his seat. I visbly tensed at the sentece. Why would they be going on a date? Do they even know each other? I was about to say something but before I could Sunshine walked off with Bloom.

" Dude I can't believe you got a date with Stella?!" Derek, Luke's bestfriend, exclaimed to him. " Dude she's one of the hottest girls in school" " I'd totally bang her and her little group of friends," someone said and that pushed us over the line.

" Hey! Talk about Stella and our girls one more time and you're going to get one hell of a beat down," Helia stood up slamming his fist on the table. Yeah, Helia! " And if you think that's bad imagine what I'll do to you for talking about my sister like that and Helia's the nice one," Riven growled cracking his knuckles.

" Let's just go guys," Timmy said getting up. Right now it wasn't the best idea to be here, we have a game next week and we're going to need all of our players for it. " You're not going on that date with my sister. Got it Watson," Riven growled. " I'm not making any promises bro," LUke remarked slyly.

" Let's just go Riven," I said grabbing his arm to prevent him from pumbling Luke right then and there. " Tell your sister I said I'll see her later," Luke called only angering me and Riven more. " Ignore him," Timmy said pushing us away.

Did Stella ask him out? I didn't even know that she liked him. They can't be going out on a real date, this must be a trick or something right? Whatever it is I'll figure it out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Stella's POV_

" So a date huh," Bloom smirked stuffing a couple fries in her mouth. Instead of getting the usual cafeteria food we decided to go out and eat at the Mcdonald's across the street. We asked the girls if they wanted to come with us but they all had stuff to do.

" It's not like that Bloom," I rolled my eyes munching on my delicious burger. " Why not? Luke's totally hot" " No disagreement there. He looks kinda like Sky...but hotter," I smirked knowing that commennt would iritate her.

" What?! No he's not! My Sky is the hottest blonde here," she gushed. " First of all: No he's not. Second of all: How can you call him 'yours' when he hasn't asked you out yet?"

" Actually he asked me out last night," she muttered nonchantly. " What?!" I exclaimed choking on my drink, " Why am I just now finding out about this?!"

" Sorry, but with all the excitement I kinda forgot to tell you," she giggled. " That's ok. I'm happy for you and Sky.

You guys make a really cute couple," I smiled. " Thanks. So do you and Brandon," she said making me choke on my drink, _again_.

" What do you mean: Me and Brandon?" " Oh come on Stella. As soon as Luke said 'date' he visibly tensed. He's obviously jealous. Besides you need a boyfriend," she said sipping on her drink.

" Brandon's not jealous and fyi I do have a boyfriend. This delicious burger that I'm about to devour," I said bringing the burger to my face.

" Thank you," someone said snatching my burger from my hands just as I was about to take a bite. I literally looked one of those cartoons when you get your food snatched and end up biting air.

" Hey," I exclaimed turning to the burger snatcher. " What? I'm hungry," Jake said taking a bite of _my_ burger.

" Then get your own. I'm hungry too adn I hate it when people take my food," I whined. He just ignored me and took another bite of my burger.

" Hey Jake. What are you doing here," Bloom smiled in amusment. Why is she amused? This is not funny!

How would she feel if someone stole her delicious burger? She wouldn't like it would she?! No, I don't think she would!

" Well I wasn't originally planning to come here but I saw you guys out in the parking lot and decided to come steal Stella's burger again," he said taking a seat next to me, " Besides I haven't hung out with Stella here in a while." " I don't want to hang out with you anymore," I pouted grabbing my chocolate shake off the table.

" If you try to take this I will kill you," I said holding my shake close to my chest once I saw his eyes narrow in on it.

" Ok ok," he said holding his hands up in surrender. Yeah you better surrender! " So wanna hang out after school?" he asked.

" She can't. She's got a date with Luke," Bloom smirked. " Your going out with Luke? SInce when," he asked stealing some of BLoom's fries.

" We're not actually going out on a date? He's just helping me with something," I clarified jumping off the stool that I was currently on.

Lunch was pretty close to being over and I didn't want to hear Mr. Myers give me another speech on how Math was the most important thing in the world and that I'd never make it anywhere in life if I was continuesly late.

" You're still ditching me for him," he whined. " Whatever. You coming Bloom," I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder. " Nah they gave us the period off today since they couldn't find a substitute" " I guess I'm walking then," I sighed.

" Sorry. You can borrow my car if you want," she said about to dig into her purse before I stopped her. " That's ok. I need to walk off this shake and _half_ a burger," I said glaring at Jake. " Sorry," he shrugged. She waved goodbye as the bright sunshine greeted me.

" So when can we hang out?" Jake asked appearing next to me. " Well when are you free," I said putting on my sunglasses. It was seriously bright out today. " I'm free whenever. My parents aren't going to be home for the next two weeks so I might have a party or something," he suggested, " But I don't think your big brother would allow that. He doesn't even like it when I'm near you. And speak of the devil." I glanced up to see Riven stomping towards us looking pissed off.

" Hey bro," I said casually. His face was red with anger and his nostrils were flaring out like a bull. " Don't 'hey bro' me! What was that in the cafeteria with Luke?!" He exclaimed.

" Nothing," I shrugged, " Why would you care anyways?" " Because...because...I don't know I'm just mad," he said dramatically.

" Yeah that makes total sense," I rolled my eyes, " You do know we aren't actually going out on a date. He's just helping me with something."

" Just make sure he stays in check. See you later baby sis," he ruffled my hair then walked off to some of his other friends.

" Anyways. A party? I might be up to it," I said as we continued our walk inside. " Yeah but I don't know. There would be too many people around for us to just hang out" " We'll figure something out," I said stuffing my unneceassary junk in my locker.

" Ok see you later Stell," Jake said walking the other way towards his class. " Bye," I waved. The halls were pretty much empty with Jake gone and I was almost positive that class wasn't going to start for another 5 minutes. So where was everybody?

I started to make my way towards my class about to pass the Teacher's lounge when a voice called out to me, " Ms. Stella." I turned around to see Mr. Myers standing in the door way of the teacher's lounge with a coffee mug in hand.

" Yes," I answered walking towards him. " Well I don't know if you are aware or not but unfortunately you're failing my class," he said sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Failing math? So nothing new then. I nodded before he continued.

" While you have been failing my class, Mrs. Jones has been beaming about how you're her brightest student" Mrs. Jones is my Science teacher and not really many people know but I'm a total geek in Science. It's not like I want to become a scientist or anything but I just like it.

It's the only Core class that I find fun. I mean you get to mix chemicals, do experiments, and sometimes blow stuff up. And acing Science helps with making better pranks.

" So me and Mrs. Jones have come to an agreement that if you help her worst student go to an F to at least a B+ by the end of the year, I while count that as extra credit that will raise your grade up to a B or higher if he does well on finals," he explained.

" So what I'm hearing is that if I tutor this guy for the rest of the year and get them up to a B, then you'll pass me in Math for the rest of the year," I asked.

This deal is almost too good to be true. This guy must be important to make this kind of deal.

" That is correct. So do you accept," Mrs. Jones asked appearing next to Mr. Myers. " Y-yeah of course," I smiled. " Great I'll see in class dear...Oh and you'll be tutoring Brandon. So you're going to be his new science partner," Mrs. Jones said walking back inside.

Brandon? Of course it's Brandon. He's the captain of the football team and the quarterback. No wonder they'd go through so much trouble to get his science grade up.

Football players aren't allowed to play if they have an F, they need to remain at a C average at least. And the state championships are coming up so they can't take him off the field.

" Now head on to class you'll be having a substitute for today...and here's a pass in case we've made you late," Mr. Myers said writing out a pass.

Wow this is probably the first time I actually have a real excuse to be late to class. I took the pass and started to make my way towards Math class.

I knocked on the door to Mr. Myers room wondering who the substitute will be. " Ms. Griselda?!" I said when I came face to face with the witch herself.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was open in shock. What the hell is she doing here?! I thought I got rid of her ass for good when we moved back here!

" Ah, Ms. Stella. Wonderful of you to join us. And I imagine you're wondering why I am here," she said letting me in. Damn right I am!

" Not that it's any of your business but the principal here is a good friend of mine and offered me the job of vice principal. So here I am. And believe me if I would've known you went here I wouldn't have accepted this job," she said. Her shaggy bobbed hair bouncing with every move.

" I'm ecstatic to see you to Griselda," I said sarcastically. " Watch it Banks," she growled narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Sky and Helia.

" So do you want the detention for today or tomorrow for being late," she asked clicking he clicking her pen. " Actually Griselda I won't be needing that. I have a pass this time," I smirked waving the pass around.

" Is that so," she growled. I could see her nails digging into her desk as I taunted her further. " Yep," I said slamming the pass on her desk.

" Who is she," Sky asked me as I sat down. " My bitchy ex-vice principal," I sighed sliding into my seat as Griselda began the lesson. " Stella you should really respect the teachers here more. They have feelings too you know," Helia said, his pacifist ways dripping off that sentence.

This is why him and Flora are the perfect match. The only reason I'm like this is because teachers always want to get an attitude and think they can control me. I am a free spirit and it shall forever remain that way.

And teachers don't have feelings. They are soulless aliens who have come to this world to dest roy us with education. LIke math!

Plus I just don't like the teachers here very much but if they could relate more to the younger crowd then maybe we wouldn't have this problem. There is never, and I mean never going to be a time that I'm am all buddy buddy with a teacher.

And Griselda. It's really self explanatory. " Helia..hunny..you and Flora really are the perfect match," I said patting his head. " Just make sure you don't get into too much trouble with her. Riven will have our heads for not looking after you," Sky whispered.

" Yeah yeah," I waved dismissively. I am 17 years old Riven, I don't need a babysitter! " Stella! Stop talking and pay attention," Griselda shouted. Great she's already getting on my nerves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This might be my favorite chapter so far just because of the cute brother sister moment!

Ok well that's the end of this chapter and I will try to update soon. School's just been a total pain adding more and more projects by the minute and right now I'm pretty sure I'm falling behind but just know that I am writing it just might take me a while to post it all. Love all you guys who reviewed and private messaged me to cut the crap and update already :-) I'll update as soon as I can!


	9. Chapter 9

_**You guys don't know how sorry I am that this is so late :'( I've just been really busy lately with school and sports but summer's coming up so I'll have plenty of time o write for you guys.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" She is such a pain in the ass," I groaned leaning my head on Sky's shoulder as we walked out of class, "She yelled at me for talking when it was those giggly bitches behind me!"

" You'll be fine. You just have to behave and stop talking back to her. That only causes more problems you know," Helia said as he walked beside me. " But she's so annoying...not as annoying as Mitzi and her bitchy friends but still annoying," I said.

" What about Mitzi," Brandon asked appearing beside us. He was wearing his usual style which consisted of dark jeans and a colored tee that showed off his muscles.

" That she's annoying," Sky said, " Stella you might wanna get your head off my shoulder now. Riven's going to be pissed if he sees you doing this. Did you know he's making us agree to stay at least 5 feet away from you?!"

Ok, Riven really needs to know where to draw the line on this over-protective brother stuff. Me and the guys have been friends for years and I'm pretty sure they're not going to make a move on me.

" Yeah she is annoying," Brandon agreed. " Since when do you think you're girlfriend is annoying," I scoffed. " She's always been annoying but lately she's been a bit more clingy so we broke up," he shrugged.

" Bye guys," Helia waved as him and Sky rounded the corner disappearing through the crowd of people. " Bye," I waved back. " Well I'm just glad you're not letting her use you as a human sex toy anymore," I said to Brandon as we stopped at my locker.

We had gym next and it's pretty pointless to bring all my stuff with me there when I have lunch right after. " I was never a sex toy," Brandon said leaning against the locker next to me, " And can I put my stuff in your locker I don't feel like going all the way to my locker."

" Yes you were and sure," I said taking his stuff and putting it in my locker. " I was not a sex toy," he argued.

" Brandon, you and her didn't have a real relationship. There was no feeling in it. No love or real feelings. You just used each other for pleasure. Therefore you were a sex toy," I said shutting my locker.

" No I wasn't" " Yes you were" " No I wasn't" And that was our argument the rest of the way down.

" Banks! Rivera! Enough of the childish arguements! Go get dressed," Coach Hill yelled at us as we walked in still arguing with each other. He's not actually my coach but it just sounds better like that.

He was one of those stereotypical coaches you'd see in the movies. Big muscles everywhere, yells for no reason, and always wearing those too short shorts.

" I totally won this arguement," I heard Brandon whisper before darting towards the boys locker room. I was about to say something else but Coach Hill had one of those looks, so I just decided to head to the locker room.

" Where have you been," Macy, another one of my friends asked as she spotted me walking in. " Well I would've been here sooner if it wasn't for Brandon," I said pulling my shirt over my head.

" Brandon," she sighed dreamily leaning against her locker. Brandon may be the schools fuckboy but he's also the hottest guy in school and every girl falls for his looks and Macy's no excepetion.

" He's not that great Macy," I said digging in my gym bag for some shorts. " Are you kidding me?! Brandon's the hottest guy at school, the captin of the football team, the quarterback, and he's a straight A student," another girl gushed.

Except in science.

" Yeah Stella you are so lucky. Is it true that you're his bestfriend?" Someone asked. " Yes we're bestfriends and yeah he's great sometimes but he's honestly so irritating," I said.

" Stella you're crazy if you don't think Brandon's the perfect guy. Be lucky that he even talks to you," Macy said. " Whatever," I mumbled as we walked out of the locker room.

" Today we will be playing dodgeball," Coach Hill said as we took a seat at the bleachers. Groans and complaints erupted from all the girls and cheers erupted from the guys.

I actually love dodgeball and so do the guys, no surprise there. People always stereotype us girls and think we hate everything that involves us sweating or getting dirty.

Reality check people not all girls are like that! I love all sports and probably because I kick ass in most of them.

" Enough with the whining," he yelled quieting everyone, " Now I need two team captin's to choose for our teams. I need a girl and a boy." " Yeah yeah I know," I sighed as all the girls eyes shot up to me.

I jumped my down from the bleachers next to Coach Hill as Brandon appeared on the other side. Of course the boys would choose him. " Okay who's picking first," he asked shifting his eyes between us.

" Ladies first," Brandon offered. I turned towards everybody in the bleachers. Yes this was just a game but I still wanted a good team so I had to choose carefully. Unfortunately my brother isn't in the same gym class as me otherwise I'd pick him, he's awesome at dodgeball.

" Luke," I pointed to him. If he's good at paintball then he's gotta be good at dodgeball, right? "Sweet," he said jumping down from the bleachers, " Nice seeing you again but you might wanna put your hair up for this."

" Ok you can pick the rest of the people," I said gathering my hair into a high ponytail. After he picked the rest of the people the game was ready to begin.

" Ok so Sarah, Chloe, and Carly you're going to be at the back passing balls forward and catching any balls that come your way. Alex, Macy, Brian you guys stand in the middle and distract the other team while me, Luke, and Andrew spread out and hit people. And make sure that you watch our backs. Got it?," I explained huddling everybody up.

" Got it," they said in unison before breaking from the huddle and getting in position. We turned to face the front to see the balls evenly dispersed on the half court line and Brandon's team breaking from their own huddle.

" Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to this beautiful face," Luke smiled pinching my cheeks. I felt a blush creep up my neck at his comment. There's that word again. Beautiful. " Ready," Coach Hill's voice boomed breaking us apart.

We separated from each other and waited for the whistle to blow.

SCREECH!

The whistle blew and the game was on!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You're out," Coach yelled. As Alex walked over to the bleachers it left Me and Luke against Brandon and Mitzi. Yes Mitzi's also in this class and somehow she even makes gym clothes slutty.

Don't even ask how she survived this long, I don't even know. She should've been like the first one out.

I picked up one of the red balls and hurled it at Mitzi hitting her right in the stomach. " Ouch," she yelped, " Look what you did! I'm going to have a red mark on my stomach for like a week!"

" Well you should've thought about that before rolling your shirt up all the way up to your freaking chest," I said pointing to her exposed stomach.

Seriously what was the point of that? We're playing dodgeball, you're bound to get hit somewhere at some point in time.

She grumbled under her breath as she stomped over to the bleachers rubbing her stomach. Serves her right, trying to be sexy when she's really not.

" Ok now all we have to do is Brandon out and we're good," I said tossing Luke a ball. " Yep and then my promise will be fulfilled," he said spinning the ball in his hand.

I looked at him in confusion. " My promise to keep that beautiful face of yours safe," he said playfully pinching my cheeks. I smiled back but next thing I knew I saw Luke falling over.

His hand was against his nose as a red liquid dripped from under it. Brandon must of got him while we were talking but he must of been aimimg at his face to get him like that.

" Oh my gosh Luke! Are you ok?!" I asked kneeling down next to him. " Let me see your nose boy," Coach said moving his hand away momentarily.

" Too bad no one was there too protect your pretty face," I heard Brandon growl. " Stella do you mind taking him to the nurse," Coach asked before I could go after him.

" Yeah. Come on Luke," I said helping him up. " Someone get me a mop so I can wipe up this blood," we heard Coach yell as we walked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Well it seems it's not broken, you just got hit pretty hard," the nurse said giving him a tissue, " But we're still going to have to send you home."

He nodded in response and tilted his head back to stop the bleeding. " I guess I should've been the one protecting your pretty face," I said trying to lighten the mood.

He gently laughed but groaned right after. It must've hurt his nose. Now I feel bad for making him laugh.

" Sorry," I smiled slightly. " It's okay...Man I'm gonna have a _serious_ neck cramp after this," he said rubbing his neck making a slight giggle escape me.

A knock came from the door catching our attention. " Hey," Brandon awkwardly drawled out. He combed a hand through his hair messily. Kinda hot.

 _No Stella focus! You're mad at him!_

" What do you want," I asked crossing my arms across my chest. " I came here to apologize...I'm sorry man," he said walking over to Luke.

" It's ok. The nurse said it isn't broken or anything so I'll be fine," he responded. " We good?" Brandon asked sticking out a balled fist.

" Yeah we're good," Luke said punching him and Brandon's fist together. " I'll be back," I said without even turning to look at Luke.

Luke may have forgiven him but I haven't. I saw how that ball connected with his face, and that was no accident. So what reason would Brandon have to hit him?

" Hey," I said grabbing Brandon's shoulder. " Yes Sunshine," he said turning around. " Explain" " Explain what?" " Why did you hit Luke in the face with a dodgeball," I asked frustrated.

" It was an acc-" " Don't even try it! I heard what you said afterwards! What pissed you off so much that you had to go and hit him in the face so hard?!" I exclaimed.

" Maybe if you two weren't busy making heart eyes at each other you would've noticed it coming," he seethed. His eyes were dark with jealousy and anger.

Jealous? Why would Brandon be jealous of me and Luke? There's nothing really to be jealous about anyways.

" Look I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hit Luke so hard," he breathed out. And I could tell he really was. My eyes softened at that.

Maybe I was being too hard on him. " I'm sorry too," I sighed digging my toe into the ground. " It's ok," he chuckled slightly running his hand through his hair messily.

Sweaty pieces of dark chocolate hair stuck to his forehead framing his face. Usually sweaty guys disgust me but somwhow he makes it work.

A pair of fingers skimmed across my ear sendong a tingle through my body. My gaze shifted upwards to see Brandon's face only inches away from mine.

When did we get this close? His hand was now placed upon my cheek, almost caressing it. " Explain" " Explain what?" " Why did you hit Luke in the face with a dodgeball," I asked frustrated.

" It was an acc-" " Don't even try it! I heard what you said afterwards! What pissed you off so much that you had to go and hit him in the face so hard?!" I exclaimed.

" Maybe if you two weren't busy making heart eyes at each other you would've noticed it coming," he seethed. His eyes were dark with jealousy and anger.

Jealous? Why would Brandon be jealous of me and Luke? There's nothing really to be jealous about anyways.

" Look I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hit Luke so hard," he breathed out. And I could tell he really was by the sincerity in his voice. My eyes softened at that.

Maybe I was being too hard on him. " I'm sorry too," I sighed digging my toe into the ground. " It's ok," he chuckled slightly running his hand through his hair messily.

Sweaty pieces of dark chocolate hair stuck to his forehead framing his face. Usually sweaty guys disgust me but somehow he makes it work.

I cast my eyes down trying to suppress the blush that was creeping its way up to my cheeks.

A pair of fingers skimmed across my ear sending a tingle through my body. My gaze shifted upwards to see Brandon's face only inches from mine.

When did we get this close? His hand was placed on my cheek, almost caressing it. " S-sorry. A piece of your hair came out of your ponytail and I was just…" he said awkwardly taking his hand away.

" Yeah," I coughed flustered. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? Brandon's just a friend. Just a friend. Is he just a friend? Of course he is! What am I even saying?!

" W-we should get back to class now," I stuttered taking a small step back. " Yeah," he replied begining to walk. His hand brushed mine sending a pleasurable shock through my body.

Pleasurable? Ok something is seriously wrong with me! I can't like Brandon...well I may have had a small crush on him when we were younger. Ok it was a huge crush but I hid it well enough that I'm pretty sure he didn't know.

But that all changed when we moved. I grew up and started going out with other guys and I never forgot them but I just didn't think the day that we moved back home would come.

" You coming," he asked bringing me from my thoughts. _It's probably just my hormones._ I thought as I follwed him back to class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Do you still want me to come over later," I asked Luke. After I got my regular clothes back on I decided to help Luke get his stuff. " Yeah you can still come over. I should be ok by then," he said stuffing his stuff in his bookbag.

Well I say I'm helping but really I'm just leaning against the lockers as he gets his stuff. " Ok great. Well I gotta get to class now," I said pushing myself off the lockers.

" K. See ya," he waved as I tried to weave my way through people. There are not too many bad things about this school but crowded hallways are definitely one of them.

The schools pretty big but the number of students outranks the size of the school 10 to 1. I tried to bob and weave my way through the people but something got ahold of my leg and my eyes widened as I felt myself falling forward.

I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact and immense embarressment to come but it never did. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist bringing me towards an even stronger chest.

My breath came out in heavy pants as I recovered from the shock. " You can open your eyes now Sunshine," a voice laughed. It just had to be him didn't it.

I opened my eyes to be met with Brandon's eyes shining with amusement. " You ok," he asked as he straightened us up to a standing position. " Yeah," I blushed. His strong arms were still wrapped around my waist and my hands were placed on his chest.

I could feel a slight outlining of his abs through his shirt that fit snug on his fit body and to say the least it was quite...overwhelming. Hey don't judge! Any girl would be overwhelmed if they were in my position probably worse since they're already obsessed with him.

" You can let go of me now B," I said trying to hide my blush. " I don't know. I kinda like you being this close," he smirked tightening his grip on my waist slightly.

And the tingly feelings gone. " Brandon if you don't let me go I'll tickle you," I smirked back. He's always hated being tickled and I'd say that's probably his one physical weakness.

" Fine," he huffed releasing me from his grasp. He looks so much like an adorable little child when he pouts. " Come on. Mommy will buy you ice cream later," I giggled ruffling his hair.

" Mommy has to give me a kiss first," he winked. " I will never understand how you can turn an innocent sentence into something so inapropriate," I rolled my eyes as I started my way towards class.

" So no kiss," he pouted. " Not today," I said pushing the door to our classroom open. The science room was probably the biggest room in the school since there were so many chemicals and equipment being kept here.

Brandon walked over to his usual seat near the back of the room where he usually just goofs of and flirts with whatever girl is placed next to him. I was about to walk to my usual seat but then I remembered the deal I made with the teachers.

Brandon's eyes followed me as I made my way to the seat next to him. " Changed your mind about that kiss did you," he said. " Kiss? What kiss," Mitzi asked as she and the rest of her 'friends' walked up to the table glaring at me.

" I'm not kissing anybody," I said irritated. " Why are you here? This is my seat," she said crossing her arms as her friends followed suit.

" Really," I asked getting up and looking around the tables and chairs dramatically, " Because I don't see your name anywhere stating that."

" Mitzi just get go sit with someone else," Brandon shrugged. I coughed slightly trying to stifle a laugh at her irritated expression.

She growled as she stomped away to another table and luckily that was on the otherside of the room.

" So what are you really doing here," Brandon asked as he kicked his feet up on the table and got relaxed in his chair.

" Well," I started pushing his feet off the table, " I made an agreement with Mrs. Jones and Mr. Myers that I need to help you get your grade up to an A in this class because apparently this school needs their star quarterback badly."

" Why'd they ask you then?" " Just because I'm terrible in most of my other classes doesn't mean I can't excel in another one," I said placing my bags on the floor.

" So you're like a nerd in science," he raised his eyebrow. " Don't call me a nerd but kinda and in order for me to help you, you have to actually pay attention. Ok?" This was a great opportunity to get my parents off my back about me failing Math so I need this just as much as he does.

" Ok," he said just as Mrs. Jones walked in. " Hello class," she said cheerfully setting up her desk. " Goodmorning Mrs. Jones," we said in unison.

" Mrs. Jones," Mitzi said raising her hand. You're supposed to wait till she calls on you dimwit. " Yes Mitzi," Mrs. Jones answered. " Stella took my seat, tell her to get up," she whined.

Who knew Mitzi could be such a baby? Oh wait, Everyone did! " Actually Mitzi I told Stella to sit there and that will be her permenant seat for the rest of the year," Mrs. Jones said smoothing down her skirt.

" What?!" Mitzi screeched slamming her hand on the table. " Ms. Birdsong enough of the yellling! The next time you yell in my class you will be reporting to the principal," Mrs. Jones said sternly.

Mitzi glared at Mrs. Jones then me as she sat down. I know its not good to enjoy someone's misery but Mitzi's not exactly a someone.

She's an evil bitch from hell so technically I'm not doing anything wrong. So I smiled and gave Mitzi a cutsie little wave angering her more.

" Ok class let's begin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Now today you will be working with your table partners on mixing chemicals. We will be mixing hydrotic peroxide and nitrate acid to see what happens when we mix them together, and each group will be assigned to create it into a solid, liquid, or a gas. Now these are dangerous chemicals so make sure not to get it on your skin or clothes," she explained as she passed out supplies and saftey equipment, " You may begin."

We had gotten the chemicals in its liquid state and had to turn it into a gas. She had also had given us a more challenging task by adding something in the chemicals to turn it from its usual cloudy white and clear color to a neon-ish green and red.

" Ok Brandon Mrs. Jones wants us to-Brandon pay attention," I said snatching his phone from his grasp. " I'm listening just keep talking," he said snatching the phone back.

" Yeah and I'm a fairy," I said sarcastically. " Yeah yeah I totally agree," he mumbled nose deep into his phone. I let out an irritated sigh and decided to start working without him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **So that's the end of that chapter but I'll try to post some more soon. Thanks for all the reviews and please feel free to point out any mistakes made. Kinda slow chapter but the drama will come I PROMISE. I'm really a sucker for drama. Until next time...Love you All!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Words can't explain how sorry I am that this is late but they can help me write my fanfiction for you. And though I said words can't explain how sorry I am I decided to upload every single last word that I have typed so far. I got out of school last week and I've been busy since then but don't think I've forgotten about you guys because I haven't! I love every last one of you who reviewed especially Stella who kept reviewing telling me to hurry my ass up even though she didn't use those exact words it was implied that way in my mind. And don't worry I mean that in a good way. Now I know it may seem a little boring but I promise good things are coming your way but I just need some things to go in between so it would be great if you guys could throw out some suggestions. But enough talking...or reading or writing on to the story! Also sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't exactly reread it._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

" Have a nice day. I will see you all tomorrow," Mrs. Jones said as the bell rang. We barely got any work done on this thing, with Brandon constantly getting sidetracked and me trying to get him back _on_ track there just wasn't enough time.

" Brandon you really need to help me out with this thing. We're supposed to be doing it together and I'm doing all the work when I'm not trying to stop you from goofing off," I said as we walked out of class.

" Sunshine I'm sorry. I promise I'll try harder," he said. " Good and to ensure that you do, tomorrow morning I'm coming over so I can give you your first tutor lesson," I said. " W-what? No you don't have to come over," he stammered nervously.

" Am I not welcome anymore or something," I laughed. What's up with him? He was fine just a minute ago, now he just looks like a deer in head lights. He's stammering, can't seem to stay in one place, and can't seem to look me in the eye anymore.

What's got him so worked up? " No you're welcome it just...just that…" he trailed off trying to find an excuse. " Then what's the problem," I asked trying to get him to look me in the eye.

" Nothing Sunshine. I'll just see you tomorrow morning I guess," he mumbled before walking off. Did I say something wrong? Why doesn't he want me to come over?

Maybe something's going on with his family? I haven't seen them in years who knows how much has changed. " Hey baby sis," Riven said snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Oh hey Riv," I said. " You ready to go?" He asked jerking a thumb towards the main doors. " I thought you had football practice?" " I did but they cancelled it so now you have the pleasure of riding home with me."

" Whatever I just gotta get my stuff and I'll meet you at the car," I said. He gave a quick nod at that and headed towards the car while I made my way towards my locker.

When I got to my locker I found Brandon leaning against it as his eyes searched through the crowd of hallways looking for somebody. " Looking for someone," I asked scanning the crowd for who knows what.

" Oh Sunshine yeah I was looking for you," he said looking down at me. Why do guys always have to be taller than me? In fact everybody is taller than me! My dad, Riven, and my mom are all taller than me and I'm just standing her looking up to everybody.

" Me? Why?" I asked meeting his eyes. " I put my stuff in your locker remember," he said in a 'duh' tone. " Oh yeah sorry," I said sheepishly as I quickly opened my locker. I reached in and grabbed his stuff and handed it to him.

" Here ya go," I said handing him his stuff. I turned back to my locker when I noticed a small notebook that must've slipped out of his stuff. I turned to give it to him but when I did he was gone.

And he didn't even say thank you. Boys. I rolled my eyes as I took another look at the book. It was a simple small red notebook that read 'This book belongs to the sexiest man alive' on the cover and had his phone number printed right next to it.

I scoffed at that. He is such a fuckboy. But I decided to flip through it anyways. Big mistake…

It was like a player handbook. It had the names of all the girls in the school, a description of them, their rating from 1-10 on if their a good kisser and if they look good, and their phone numbers!

It even listed 'turn-ons' for some of the girls! I almost threw up when I accidently read some of them. I knew Brandon was a pervert but this?! We need to have a serious talk about this.

I flipped through the pages quickly only glancing at some of the horrid things written in it but one page caught my attention. I flipped back through the pages looking for the one I actually _wanted_ to see.

Found it. It wasn't like the rest of the pages in the book. It described the girl so differently. It read…

 _She's gorgeous. She's mesmerizing. Her hair shines in the sun like a golden sheet and her eyes sparkle like a thousand stars. Her body looked as if God had spent extra long making her perfect in every way. Long beautiful legs. Gorgeously tanned. Hypnotizing honey eyes._

 _I don't know why but every time I see her it makes my heart beat faster, hands get sweaty, and its like a thousand butterflies start flapping around inside me._

 _She's nice but fiesty. Fragile but strong. She can make anyones bad day a good one and she can make anyone smile. Especially me. Whenever I see her I smile._

 _Sometimes I don't even know that I'm smiling she just does that to me. And her laugh. Her laugh makes me feel like...like how a fat kid feels about donuts. She's beautiful in every way imaginable, but I can't have her._

 _For reasons that are just too hard to explain._

" Wow," was all I could mutter out. I never would've pinned Brandon to actually _like_ someone and want something more than sex form them.

Does Brandon actually like this girl? Why can't he have her? When did he start liking her?

" Who is she," I muttered angrily. I don't know why I was angry but I just was. It's not like I like Brandon or anything. It's just...just..arghh! I bet she's not even as mesmerizing as he says she is! She probably looks like an ogers butt!

All these negative thoughts flooded through my brain in an instant about a girl I didn't even know. I don't know what happened it's like a wave of...jealousy washed over me.

None of this makes any sense! Brandon possibly liking someone for real and me being jealous because of it?!

" Hey baby sis! You coming?!" Riven yelled from down the hallway. " Yeah I'll be there in a second," I yelled back. I must of been reading for a while now cause everyone's gone now.

I stuffed my things into my bag along with the book and ran to catch up with Riven. " What took you so long," he asked as I hopped into the front seat. " Sorry I was just...reading something," I said.

He scrunched his eyebrows together but started the car anyways. " Oh you gotta drop me off at Luke's house," I said as we pulled up on a stoplight. " I am not just going to drop you off at some guys house," he huffed.

" Riven you know Luke," I exclaimed. " No I don't," he argued. Of course he was lying they're on the football team together. " Riven if you don't drop me off I'll walk there," I challenged him.

" Fine," he muttered irritatedly. Point Stella.

" Thanks," I said getting out of the car when we arrived at Luke's. " Wait how are you going to get home?" " I'll just ask Luke if he can take me home," I shrugged slamming the door shut and walking towards the front door.

It was a fairly large house, not quit as large as ours thoug, with a white picket fence going all the way around. It also had a single glass door and a carpet at the front of it that read _Watson._

I knocked on the door and not a moment later a women with shoulder length blonde hair opened the door. She looked almost exactly like Luke but instead of green eyes she had brown eyes. " Hello. You must be Stella, I'm Luke's mom," she said sweetly," Please come in."

The inside was just as nice as the outside. Big kitchen with clean white walls at the far side of the room and then there's the living room and famly room next to each other.

( Sorry I'm really bad at explaining houses) Had a couple abstract paintings here and there but was overall really nice. The there was a stairwell left to the door leading upstairs.

" Luke your friends here," she called out. Luke hopped down the stairs and what do you know his nose looks all better too.

" Thanks mom. Hey Stella," he said. He had changed out of the clothes he was wearing earlier and threw on some black sweatpants and a white tee. " Hey," I smiled.

" Well you to have fun. I'm going to go catch up on some work," she patted us on the back before scurring off somewhere. " Come on let's go out back," Luke said.

" Let me just go get the paintball gun first," he said before jogging off real quick. Once Luke got the paintball gun we headed to the garage where luckily the cars were parked on the curb so no 'accidents' could happen.

He came back holding a camouflaged patterned gun. It looked like a Tippmann TCR magfed tactical compact rifle paintball gun. I play a lot of Call of Duty with Riven.

" Ok Stella, first things first. Do you now how to hold a painball gun," he asked as held up the gun. " Yeah totally," I lied taking the gun from his gasp.

" All you gotta do is…" I mutered as I fondeled with the gun helplessly. " Here let me see it," he chuckled holding his hand out. I sighed as I gave up trying and handed him the gun. I'm a lot better with guns on the Xbox.

" So first you have to put this part under your elbow and then put your hand on.." he stopped once he looked up at me. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying and it probably showed on my face too.

" Come here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me close too him. He turned me around, so my back was against his chest, and lifted the gun up. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the back of the gun.

" This is where you hold the gun," he whispered taking my hand. My breath hitched slightly. His warm breath fanned over the back of my neck. His chest was pressed against my back and his hand was covering mine.

It was nice but I didn't quite get that sensation I feel when I touch Brandon. Not that it means anything though. It's probably just our opposite charges making a shock run through me. I wonder if he feels it too?

" And you place your other hand right here," he took my other hand and placed it on, what i guess, the trigger. Both of our hands were touching each others and we pressed againsteach other.

" Then shot," he said before he directed my hand to shoot at the target he had placed on the wall across from us. It was no bullseye but it was pretty good for my first time.

" Ehem," someone coughed. We turned our heads towards the sound to find an agitated looking Brandon leaning against the wall.

This probably looks really...really...man I don't even know what this looks like.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Luke's POV_

 _Stella is so hot._ I was thinking before someone interrupted. " Ehem," someone coughed. I turned my head to find Brandon leaning against the outside garage wall.

He looked agitated for some reason. What is he doing here? He apologized already, so what could he want.

" Hey B," Stella said letting go of the gun. She was still against my chest, which was perfectly fine with me. " Hey bro," I said. " So this is why you asked for him," he said ignoring me, " So you could push up on him."

This just took a dangerous turn. " What?! No!" Stella exclaimed stepping away from me. He just had to ruin the moment didn't he.

" Then what was that?!" he exclaimed gesturing towards me. " He was teaching me how to hold a paintball gun!" " Sure he was," he grumbled.

What's his deal? " Oh come on man loosen up a bit. We were just having a bit of fun," I said slinging my arm back around Stella, trying to lighten the mood. " It'll be fun when I kick your ass for putting your arm around her," he narrowed his eyes at me.

" Brandon stop," Stella seethed at him, " Why would you care if he did anyway?" Seriously what's his deal?! All I did was put my arm around her. Is he jealous or something? Why would he be jealous?

He probably likes Stella, I mean who doesn't? But they're like best friends. He still could though. There's only one way to be sure though.

" Well Stella it seems that your bodyguard isn't going to loosen up anytime soon so I'll let you go now. See you later beautiful," I said kissing her cheek after.

As soon as I did that Brandon appeared next to us, nose flaring as he roughly grabbed Stella's wrist dragging her to his car. " Hey!" Stella squealed, " I guess I'll see you later Luke!" " I doubt that," Brandon said as he slammed the door shut and backed out of my driveway.

Oh yeah, he likes her. I smirked. I'm going to have a lot of fun pulling his strings and making him more and more jealous.

 _Stella's POV_

" Brandon what is your deal," I seethed as he basically threw me in his car. One moment Luke's teaching me how to shoot a paintball gun and then I'm being pulled away by Brandon.

He just ignored me and slammed the door shut behind him. " Brandon," I kept saying but yet he kept ignoring me. " Brandon," I screeched one last time.

" What," he drawled out annoyance dripping from his voice as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. " Why did you do that? All Luke was trying to do was teach me how to shoot," I said irritated myself.

" Oh please it's obvious that he was trying to get close to you," he grumbled. " He was not," I argued back, " Why do you care anyways?!"

" I don't care," he shrugged. " Really? Cause it sure seemed like you did back at Luke's house." " Look your brother sent me over there to make sure nothing was happening. I'm just doing my job here," he said, " But he shouldn't of kissed you."

I blushed at that. What was that about? I mean it was all so sudden and out of the blue. " Stop blushing it makes you look too hot," he smirked.

I hid my face behind my hands as I felt my blush grow darker. " I hate you," I narrowed my eyes at Brandon as I removed my hands from my face.

He chuckled as he faced back towards the road. Well at least that lightened the mood up a bit.

I let out a breath as we pulled up at my house. " But no Sunshine I was serious," he said shifting in his seat. " About what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

" About you being too hot when you blush," he said leaning in a bit closer. " I mean one of these days Sunshine I might not be able to control myself," he winked.

We were now inches apart and I could feel another blush creeping up my neck. " There's that blush again," he said in a low voice as he trailed his thumb across my cheek.

What is happening right now?

 _RING! RING!_

Brandon's phone ringing snapped us out of...whatever that was. Brandon muttered a few profanities before he dug into his pocket and took out his phone.

" Hello," he said gruffly into the phone. " Oh hey Jennifer, how nice of you to call," he said perking up immediately. I stared at him as he laughed and smiled while takling to this _Jennifer_ chick. Maybe she's the girl he was describing in the book?

But what if she's not? Then who is the mystery girl?

" Ok. See you later then," he said before hanging up. " Now where were we," he said turning back towards me. Is he serious?!

I'm so glad I'm over that stupid crush I had on him. I scoffed as I jumped out the car and stomped over to my front door. " I was just kidding Sunshine," I heard him shout from his car.

Kidding my ass! Boys are so irritating! " Ugh," I groaned as I walked in the house and face planted on the couch. " Well is everything alright," I heard a deep voice chuckle.

I looked up to see my dad sitting on the loveseat across from the couch I'm on looking up from his newspaper with an amused look on his face. " Everything's fine daddy," I groaned as my face sunk back into the couch.

" Ok hunny," he chuckled as he continued to read his newspaper. Why do old people read newspaper? We have internet for a reason.

" Oof!" I let out a huge breath as a something set itself on my back. " Dad! I think we let an elephant in the house and now its sitting on me!" I exclaimed as I wiggled from under the crushing weight.

" What?! An elephant is like 100x heavier than me," Riven exclaimed. " Riven get off me! You may not be as heavy as an elephant but you're still fat!"

" Nope not ntil you apologize for calling me fat," he pouted like a baby. That's it. I reached my hand back and grabbed his shirt throwing him to the ground.

Phew! I can breath again! I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I was about to head upstairs, that was before Riven grabbed my leg pulling me down!

We started rolling around on the floor, pinning each other each time. "Ok ok, I give up!" he groaned as I sat on _him_ this time. " And I always will," I stuck my tongue at him playfully.

" You only won because I let you," he retorted. Liar.

" This is why we can't have glass furniture," my dad sighed shaking his head. I rolled my eyes as I jumped off of Riven and skipped upstairs.

" Brandon what are you doing in my room," I asked. As soon as I opened my door I was met with Brandon laying on my bed. " Well while you and Riven were fighting, I talked to your dad a bit and then came to hang out in here," he said getting up. " I said what not how." " I just wanted to discuss when we start this tutoring stuff," he said walking over to my dresser.

He skimmed over the pictures that were placed all around, but stopped at my favorite one. It was a picture of all of us when we were young. " I remember this," he smiled picking up the picture

" Yeah that one's my favorite," I smiled as I jumped on the bed. " You know Sunshine I really missed you," he said setting the picture down. " I missed you too."

" No I mean I really really missed you. You were my best friend and then when you left…" he trailed off as saddened expression came over his face. " Hey," I got up and walked over to him.

" I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I smiled slightly intwining our hands together. Odd. They fit perfectly together.

His soft but rough fingers rubbed the back of my hand gently sending yet another tingle to soar through my body. Why does he make me feel this way? What's so special about his touch that gets me this way?

" You better not. Last time you weren't there when I needed you," he said. But he looked nervous afterwards like he had said something he shouldn't have.

" What do you mean you needed me? Did something happen while I was gone?" I asked confused. Everything seems fine with him, what could possibly be wrong?

He stood there with a conflicted look across his face before he finally said, No. Nothing happened Sunshine." " Are you sure beca-" " I'm positive," he cut me off.

We just stood there staring at each other for a while. " Stella someone's here for you," my dad called to me from upstairs. " Coming," I yelled back. I, regrettably, let go of Brandon's hand and made my way towards the stairwell.

" What are you doing?" Brandon asked as I was about to hoist myself up on the rail. " Sliding down duh," I said before I jumped on and slide down.

" Will you ever just walk down the stairs like a normal person?" Riven asked. " Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

" Oh hey Olivia," I said as I saw her on the couch talking with my dad. " Hey Stella. I hope you don't mind that I'm here, I had nothing else to do today so I came to see if you wanted to hang out," she smiled.

" Yeah I'd love to but, how'd you figure out where I lived?" I asked sheepishly. " Oh the girls told me," she blushed.

" Hey. Olivia, right?" Brandon said as he appeared next to me. " Yes, sorry I-I didn't know you were here," she stuttered as her blush got brighter.

Why does she always do that? Whenever she sees him she blushes.

" Umm let me go get my bag and I'll be down in a sec," I said before walking upstairs. I quickly ran to my room grabbed my bag and ran back down.

I was about to say something, but the sight that I was met with stopped me. Brandon and Olivia were sitting on the couch together, super close, and it looked like they were flirting with each other.

Well it looked more like Olivia was doing most of the flirting though. She was twirling her brown hair through her fingers and had her hand stroking Brandon's arm. She was also...giggling.

" Olivia," I said slowly, breaking them apart. " Oh Stella you're back," Olivia coughed akwardly. " Yeah you ready to go," I asked jerking my thumb towards the door.

" Yeah...is Brandon coming?" she asked smiling back at Brandon. " Well...I just thought we were going to hang out alone…" " That's ok Sunshine I gotta get back home anyways. See you later," he said giving me a quick hug goodbye and Olivia a quick wave.

" What," Olivia was eyeing me with a pissed off look. " Nothing. I'll meet you outside," she rolled her eyes walking away.

Ok, is it me or is Olivia turning into a whole different person?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hey B," I said taking a seat next to Brandon on the bench. Riven needed to talk to one of his teachers about something, so we decided to come to school early.

So when we pulled up I noticed Brandon sitting on the bench in the quad all by himself and decided to come over here instead.

" Hey Sunshine," he said showing off his million dollar smile. I wish my smile was that mesmerizing. No wonder so many girls like him.

" What are you doing here this early?" " Riven needed to meet with some of his teachers so we came early. What about you?" " I always come here early," he said shifting in his spot.

" Why?" He's all alone out here, unless he hangs out with the teachers which I doubt very much, so why come here?

" It's peaceful. No girls trying to flirt with me. No guys getting jealous of their girls flirting with me. And the views pretty nice too," he sighed. It was pretty nice.

The sun was peeking out beyond the horizon, painting the sky shades of purple, orange, and pink. The soft rays of light cascaded over the grass as the slight breeze swept them side to side.

It was _quite_ beautiful.

" Yeah. It's gorgeous out here," I smiled. I expected to say something back but he didn't. I turned my head to find him just staring at me. He was literally just staring at me.

Not saying anything, not blinking, just staring. I blushed. Why is he staring at me? Oh great now he's smiling and staring?!

" Why are you staring at me like that?!" I huffed tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, " And why aren't you blinking?"

" I'm afraid that if I blink I'll miss the beauty in front of me," he smiled. Blush just went from 1 to 100. " Come on I want to show you something," he said getting up.

" Where are we going," I said. " You'll see," he said grabbing my hand.

" Is this is?" He had lead me to the back of the school, and now we were just standing in front of a bunch of big bushes. He rolled his eyes and took a step forward pushing the bushes away from the thing I was really supposed to see.

" Oh..my..god," I gasped. In front of me was a giant botanical graden inside a hive shaped dome, it was glowing a sort greenish color. A sweet aroma of honey suckles and lavender filled the air around us as we walked closer.

I pushed open the glass door and stepped in. There were many assortments of different flowers of different colors and smells. It was so beautiful. Trees with vines and flowers hanging from it all around. It was petty amazing.

" Come here, I want to show you something," Brandon took my hand. He led me past flowers of orange, white, red, and pink. I even saw some butterflies!

Don't tell anyone but I absolutely love butterflies!

" Smell this," he said picking up a deep burgundy flower. I took the flower and held it to my face.

" It smells like chocolate!" I exclaimed sniffing it again. " I knew you'd like it," he laughed, " It's called a _chocolate cosmos_."

" That sounds like some kind of alcohol drink," I sniffed it again. A flower that smells like chocolate?! This is a dream come true!

I am totally stealing some of these!

" I've gotta tell Flora about this place, she'd love it," I smiled glancing around at everything. " She already knows," he said leaning against the tree behind him. I gave him a puzzled look.

" She takes care of this place," he shrugged, " We use to have field trips there after you left and when we got older Flora asked if she could volunteer here."

Flora's always had a passion for plants and stuff. She's pretty much destined to love flowers, I mean it's in her name! Flora. Flower. Coincidence, nope.

I dropped down to my knees, grabbed a whole bunch of the _chocolate cosmos,_ and sniffed them all. My nose was filled with a chocolate frenzy. I could almost taste the smooth, sweet velvety chocolate tingling on my tongue.

" Are there any other flowers here that smell like candy," I laughed getting up. " Actually yeah there is, but schools about to start so we gotta go," he said pushing off the tree behind him.

" Ugh! School," I groaned brushing off the dirt from my knees. We started walking out of the green house and back to the quad, but I didn't leave without taking one of those _chocolate cosmos_ with me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Flora how could you not tell me about the greenhouse," I asked as I met up with her and the rest of the girls after class. " Well sweetie I didn't know you were so interested in flowers," she said walking up with Tecna.

" Well I wasn't until I found out there's a flower that smells like chocolate," I said. " Brandon showed you it didn't he," she laughed. " Yeah. How'd you know?" " Ever since he smelled it when we went on the field trip there he wouldn't stop talking about taking you there one day for weeks. _I can't wait to take Sunshine there when she gets back! She'll absolutely love it! She loves chocolate you know,_ " she said mimicking a little boy's voice.

I laughed at the thought of imagining a little Brandon bouncing all over the place ranting on about showing me a flower that smelled like chocolate.

" Didn't you have a crush on him when you were little," Bloom giggled. A puzzled look crossed my face. What?! I didn't tell anybody about me having a crush on him!

" Stella don't be so surprised, it was pretty obvious to everyone," Musa laughed. "Well that's all in the past now," I cleared my throat, " Now he's just my best friend."

"He sure flirts with you a lot though," Tecna smirked. "He flirts with everyone," I retarded back.

"Who?" Sky asked appearing next to us. "Hey Sky. We're just talking about how Brandon likes Stella," Bloom said hugging Sky. "Really?" "No he doesn't!" I exclaimed.

Why do they think that he likes me? Brandon's my best friend and only my best friend!

"Hey Stella. Hey guys," Luke smiled walking up to us. "Hey Luke," we chorused. "So Stella," he said turning to me, "I had fun yesterday, even though it was cut short by a certain _someone_. And I think you're a great girl, beautiful, and you're really kind." "Thanks Luke" I blushed.

What is he getting at here? "So I was wondering if you wanted to...g/o on a...a," he stuttered.

"I think you mean to say date," Musa laughed slightly. "A date, yeah a date," he coughed scratching the back of his head, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Did he just?

I think he did.

What do I say?

Yes.

No.

Luke's a great guy. He's funny, hot, kind, and smart. Why shouldn't I say yes? But me and Luke just started hanging out.

"Stella" I just feel like something's holding me back. "Stella" But what is that _something?_

"STELLA!" Bloom yelled in my face, shaking my shoulders. "Huh? What?" I shook my head. "Are you ok sweetie?" Flora asked concerned. "Yeah I was just thinking."

"So have you made a decision yet?" Tecna asked. "About what?" "About going on a date with Luke," she said. I cast my eyes over to Luke to him nervously biting his lip.

Why not go out with him?

"Stella can I talk to you for a minute," Sky asked. Before I could say yes he yanked me a few feet away from everyone. "I don't think you should go out with Luke," he whispered. "Why not?"

"Because you and Brandon are ment to go out, not you and Luke!" he whisper-exclaimed, "And plus Riven will kill Luke." "What?! Are you guys crazy?! Brandon and me aren't going to go out because we are best friends... _only._ And Riven knows he can't harm any guys I go on dates with unless I say its ok. It's apart of our law," I whisper-exclaimed before walking back to the group.

When I started dating I had a bad experience with Riven beating up one of the guys I was going out with because he thought the guy was looking at me 'too hard'. So after that I decided to create a law which he had to agree to.

It just stated that he wasn't allowed be anywhere near me or my date when we're out. He's not allowed to approach my date unless I am with him. And he's not allowed to harm any of my dates unless given permission by me. That one came in handy a few times.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," I whispered to Luke. "Why are you whispering," Luke asked confused. "Oh yeah," I cleared my throat, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Hey Sunshine. Hey girls. Hey Sky," Brandon smiled walking up next to me. "Hey B," I smiled. "What's happening over here?" he asked. We were all in a small circle, so from the outside of it I guess you could suspect something was happening.

"Me and Stella are going on a date," Luke grinned draping his arm over my shoulder. Brandon's smile immediately dropped. His hands tightened around the books that he had and his jaw visibly clenched.

"You ok B," I asked putting my hand on his arm. It seemed to help a little bit, but not much. "Yeah I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"We'll be right back. We're just gonna go take a little walk," Sky said grabbing Brandon's arm and dragging him away until they disappeared from the hallway we were in.

"We'll be back too," Musa said before her and the rest of the girls ran after them. "Well then," Luke said once we were alone. "How about we go on our date next friday after the big football game," he said.

"Uh yeah. I'm good with that," I agreed. "I gotta go tell the other guys they'll never believe that you said yes," he smiled before running off. I laughed as he almost ran into someone in his excitement.

"Wow. I can't believe we talked only for 5 minutes," I muttered checking the time on my phone. "And you're about to be late for your next class if you don't hurry up," Griselda said, more like croaked, making me jump.

After I caught my breath I headed over to my next class and then after that its home sweet home into my bed for the rest of the night. Oh wait I have the paintball thing tonight! I guess my bed will have to wait until afterwards.

But then I'm going over Brandon's house early in the morning so I can tutor him in science. I guess I'm just going to have to time everything to the minute.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Musa," I said clicking the speaker button on my phone. "Hey Stella. So are you almost ready to go paintballing? It starts in an hour right," her voice rang out.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some long black tights and a black short sleeved shirt. "Yeah I'm almost ready. Jake's coming to pick me up first and then we're going to come get you. And Luke said he'd meet us there."

"I just got home so I'll try to hurry up." "Why'd you just get home? I thought you were going straight home after school so you could be ready early?" I asked.

I threw off the clothes I had on and started to put on my tights. Putting on long tights is a short girls nightmare.

"I had to meet up with somebody for something real quick." "Weird. So did Riven, that's why I'm just know getting ready." There was a slight pause before she answered. " Yeah. Total coincidence," she said in a nervous tone.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Call me when you and Jake are out front," she said quickly before hanging up.

What was her deal? She sounded fine before I brought up Riven. Something happened between her and Riven but she still hasn't told me yet.

"Stella! Jake's here," My mom yelled from downstairs. I broke out of my thoughts and grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. "Thanks mom," I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my shoes and I was out.

"I'll have her home by midnight," Jake yelled to my mom. She smiled, waved goodbye, and went back inside. "You look nice," Jake commented as I buckled up.

"Thanks. You too," He was wearing black pants and a white tee, "But won't the white give you away though?" "We're also wearing black protective vest too so you won't really be able to see the white."

I nodded and got out my phone to call Musa. "Hello," Musa answered after a few rings. "Me and Jake are on our way." "K. I'll be waiting outside."

After we hung up I turned on the radio and relaxed for until we got to the actual paintball place.

"We're here," Jake sang turning off the car. We all hopped out the car and started walking towards a big wooden shack and waiting for us were three other people, including Luke.

"It's about time you guys got here," Luke smiled. "Not our fault Jake's a slow driver," Musa rolled her eyes. "I am not a slow driver, I just not rather get a ticket," Jake retarded.

"Hi I'm Molly and this is Mack," a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes pointed the guy behind her while extendeing her hand to me. "Stella," I shook her hand.

I turned my extended hand towards the guy behind her as I got a good look at him. He had short dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Him and Molly sort of look alike. "How do you do pretty lady, I'm Mack," he smiled kissing my hand lightly.

"Hey back off Mack she's mine," Luke exclaimed. "Are you sure because you told me that you guys haven't even gone out with her yet!" "You're both wrong, she's mine!" Jake butted in.

"Ha! You're all wrong she's been mine since we were kids and she will be until the end of time," Musa said pulling me into a protective hug. I giggled. "Enough of this mess goofballs. I'm ready to start some paintball!"

"Sorry for my brothers arrogance. Follow me inside if you please," Molly said walking inside the shack. That explains why they look alike.

When we walked inside you could see a few paintball guns hung on the wall and jars of small paintballs of different colors on shelves all around.

"Pick your poison," Mack bowed down to us dramatically. "Dibs on this one," Musa breathed as she picked up a big gun mounted on the shelf closest to her, "Mama's gonna enjoy playing with you."

"Musa that came out so wrong," I giggled as I started my walk around the room to find my 'poison'. "Shut up Stella"

I walked around the room scanning every one of the guns. Which one should I choose? I stopped at a gun that looked like one I recognized on Call of Duty. I picked up the gun and turned it over noticing a tag that read: _BT BT-4 ERC Paintball Marker_

"Good choice. Now all you have to do is fill them up with the paintballs," Molly said walking over to me. I guess she probably sensed that I didn't know how to exactly do that.

She took the gun from my grasp and opened a compartment at the top of the gun. (Look the gun up if you want to understand better) She grabbed a few small jars of different colored paintballs and poured them in.

"There. Now you're all ready" "Thanks," I said. "Ok is everybody ready. I want to start this thing before it gets dark," Jake said. Everybody had already chose their guns and loaded them and were ready to go.

"Ok here's the rules: There's a fence surrounding the area in which we must stay in and there's going to be big blocks all around that you can take cover behind. And to make things more fun I decided to have the owner of this place hide 10 flags around the area and which ever team finds the most flags wins," Molly explained.

"What's the prize for the team that wins?"Jake smirked crossing his arms. "They get the prize of gloating in the other teams face," Molly smirked back taking a step closer to him.

"Well then you better be glad we're on the same team then," he said taking a step closer to her. They were close, really close. I sense chemistry! They'd be such a great couple!

"Hey lovebirds," Musa coughed, "Can we start this thing already?" The o'so lovely couple that is not officially a couple yet both rolled their eyes and backed away.

"Ok so in 5 minutes you will hear a horn which will mean the paintball game will begin," Mack said as he, Molly, and Jake gathered their things to go to their places, "And in 20 minutes another horn will sound ending the game."

"Alright team let's move out," Luke said in a soldier like voice, "Ladies I'll be the heavy work while you stay back and save yourselves." "Jake if you ever say something like that again I will punch you. I don't care if you're going on a date with my best friend. I'll do it," Musa said.

"Actually that's not a terrible idea," I said, "You and Luke distract Molly, Jake, and Mack while I go search for the flags and if you see any flags along the way stash them for later."

"Stella you're a genius and I love you," Jake hugged me, "And thank you for saving my face from being punched by Musa." "Well I can't argue with that. Now let's put this plan into action," I said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was walking through the forest trying to find any hidden flags around and so far no luck. _SNAP!_ I heard a twig break and it wasn't mine. I slowly turned around but no one was there. Maybe it was just a bird?

Phew! I blew out a breath as I started walking again. "Boo!" "AHH!" I screamed, "Luke you asshole!" He was rollling on the floor in laughter, so I shot him. "Ow! Okay okay sorry it was just an oppurtunity that was too good to miss," he laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to go on a date with you anymore. How's that for good oppurtunities," I teased folding my arms across my chest. "What what no! Stella I didn't mean too. You're just kidding right? Right?" Luke said straightening up immediately.

"Yes I'm kidding just don't scare me like that again!" I said pushing his shoulder playfully. "I won't" "So what are you doing out here? Aren't you suposed to be with Musa," I asked.

"Yeah I was circling around the area to try to ambush Molly, Mack, and Jake but then I saw you and here we are now." "Well you don't want to leave Musa hangin'. She'll kill you if she finds out," I warned.

"Yep I better get going then," he said brushing off the dirt from his pants, "See you when this is over I guess."

After Luke left I continued to search for the flags.

I jumped over small logs and hid behind blocks as I raced around the area to find the flags while Musa and Luke were, hopefully, kicking ass. So far I have found three flags and I can't seem to find anymore.

I feel like I'm in _Hunger Games_ but I have a paintball gun instead of a bow and arrow and there's no killing involved and there's a prize at the end that I will actually like.

"Where could those other fla-Wow!" I screamed as my clumsy self tripped over a root. "Oh great I got dirt in my hair," I groaned combing out the dirt. A loud horn boomed out of who knows where. I guess it's over now.

Damn it! I only found three flags out of ten. Hopefully Musa and Luke found some flags of their own. I started making my way back to the shack.

"Wow. I mean just wow," I said as I looked at the other five. They were all covered in different colors of paint and it was hilarious at the looks they were giving each other.

"Whatever let's just see who won," Jake said trying to pick out pieces of paint from his hair. "Well we have five flags total," Mack smirked, "How many do you guys have?"

"We found one how many do you have Stella?Luke asked. "I found three" Man I really wanted to win and rub it in everyone's face. "We have five and you guys have four. So that means we won. Yes!" Jake exclaimed.

I dropped my head in disappointment. Something caught my eye down on the ground though. Something red was poking out of the dirt and it...looked exactly like the other flags!

A smile broke out on my face. I bent down and grabbed the flag out of the ground. "Make that five," I said waving the flag in Jake's face. "So it's a tie?" Mack asked. "You were never the smartest of the bunch," Molly joked rubbing his shoulder.

"Well since this turned out as a total bust, what do we do know?" Luke asked. "Ok can I just say something," I asked but more like stated. "You guys look like you fell in different colored paint buckets….many times," I said trying not to laugh.

"Well we were the ones who were actually using the paint in our paintball guns," Musa said. "Well comparing how you guys look to how I look is hilarious," I laughed.

They all looked at each other at the same time, smiled, then turned back to me. "We'll just have to fix that now won't we," Luke smirked. All their guns pointed up at me. _Oh dear!_ Next thing I knew paint was flying towards me in all different colors. Luckily we had those protective vests on so it didn't hurt.

"I hate you all!" I screamed once they had stopped. They all crumpled to the floor in laughter while I stood in place dripping with rainbow colors, but my face was a nice solid color of red.

Burning red _anger._

"You're gonna regret that," I growled. I lifted up my gun and started blasting them while they were on the ground.

We started running around laughing and blasting each other. I don't know how long it lasted but by the time it was over it was already dark and this time we were all covered in paint.

"As much fun as that was guys we have to get home now," Mack said, "Bye guys and pretty ladies," Mack winked at me and Musa. "Mack wink at me again and I'll rip out your eyes," Musa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok ok," Mack held up his hands in surrender. "Bye guys," Molly laughed as she and Mack hopped in their cars and drove off. "I guess we should be leaving to then," Jake said checking his watch.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys Monday," Luke said walking towards his car. "Bye Luke," I waved. He smiled and waved back before he disappeared in to his car.

"I am so tired," Musa yawned. "Same," I yawned. I guess yawning is contagious. "I'm gonna drop Musa off first cause she's closer so sit tight Stell," Jake said as he started his car. I gave a faint groan as a yes as I got comfortable in the seat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stella," a voice said as I felt hands shake me gently. "Riven leave me alone," I groaned. "Stella it's Jake and it 12:00 and if I don't have you in the house by 12:01 Riven will have my head so please get up," he begged.

I slowly opened my eyes being met with Jake's wonderful green ones. This guy has some really nice eyes and a really nice body and he's nice in general. He's extremely hot. Why don't I like him?

"I ask myself that everyday," Jake shook his head. Did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did," he nodded. I blushed. I really gotta learn to control that.

I sat up from my seat stretching. "Thanks for the ride Jake," I thanked him. "No problem just get some sleep," he said ruffling my hair a bit. I gave him a quick hug and hopped out the car.

I waved goodbye as I walked towards the door. "Hey mom. You didn't have to wait up for me," I said sleepily kissing her cheek. "Oh I didn't hunny. I just needed to get some work done," she yawned.

"Mom go to bed" "I will soon. Don't worry." I gave her another kiss on the cheek before I headed upstairs.

"Oh my gosh this feels so good," I said as I collapsed on my bed. Right before I fell fully asleep I kicked off my shoes and threw on my pajamas. Sleep here I come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go-"_

"Shut up you stupid alarm," I groaned hitting my phone. I picked up my phone and checked the time. _5:45. Tutoring with Brandon._ Read across my screen. I groaned again as I left my comfortably warm bed.

I did my usual singing in the shower but I decided to skip out on putting any make-up on and I just threw my hair up in a messy bun. Clothes wise, I threw on my long red checkered fuzzy shorts and a black tank top, and yes I did put on a bra.

I wrote a note that I was going over Brandon's on the counter since no one was up yet and put on my slippers and walked out the house. I could feel the slight wetness seeping through my bunny slippers from the morning dew as I walked through the front yard.

I know you're not supposed to walk through people's grass but the driveway was filled with cars so I couldn't walk through there. I stopped for a moment in the middle of the yard and just admired it's appearence.

Freshly cut grass a beautiful green. Red, pink, purple, and white flowers lined the house/mansion and there was a beautiful marble fountain right in the middle. Not to mention the house itself. Probably bigger than a 3 story house made of sandstone with too many windows to count. Crystal double doors and a huge backyard. But that's all I could see from here.

I blew out a whistle of admiration. Brandon's mom sure does know how to decorate a house. I continued my walk towards the front door, or should I say doors.

I gave two knocks on the door as I stretched my arms out. A lady with beautifully tanned skin and soft brown eyes opened the door smiling, "Stella it's so good to see you again. My have you grown up beautiful. What are you doing here so early in the morning."

She was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black pencil skirt. The sleeves were rolled up and her hands seemed wet so she must've just got done with the dishes. Wait this is Brandon's mom! Wow she's the one that's grown up beautiful and I'm in my pj's.

"Mrs. Rivera it's so nice to see you again," I smiled, "I'm here because I needed to work on a science project with Brandon and I thouhgt it'd be better if we started early."

"Well in that case come on in, and please call me Carly," she said letting me in. "Ok _Carly_ ," that's gonna take some time to get used to. She gave a small laugh. "Brandon's room is up the stairs to the right. Tell him I'll be off to work and you guys help yourself to anything you find," she said before heading out the door herself.

I gazed around the room. White tiled floors, white couch with black spotted throw pillows, gray and silver decorations, and marble counters and island. I guess they have a theme. I walked around the corner to find the golden staircase, no joke it was really gold.

I followed Mrs. Riv-Carly's instructions and made a right at the top of the staircase. I ignored the door that had a bunch of pink decorations and stickers on it and continued to walk down the hallway until I was faced with a door that read: _Hottest Guy Alive._

Yep I'm in the right place. I knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. Maybe he's sleep? I yawned at the thought of sleep. I miss my bed but I have to tutor Brandon. I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear any snoring but I didn't. Instead I heard...a shower?

"Please don't make me regret this," I whispered to myself as I opened Brandon's door and stepped in hoping that I'm not met with a naked Brandon. But would that really be a bad sight? What am I saying?! Of course it would be bad to see my bestfriend naked!

We did take bath's together when we were younger though. I feel so stupid right now. Things change over the years Stella focus!

Luckily I didn't see Brandon naked, it sounded like he was still in the shower but my focus was directed to something else. The bed. It was messy, pillows and covers everywhere, but it all looked so comfortable.

Unconsicously I started walking towards the bed. It's like it was calling me. _I'm so comfortable. I'm in a freaking mansion so I must be great. Are you really gonna pass up this chance?_ No.

I jumped on the bed and rolled around entangling myself in the covers. It's so soft and warm. I grabbed the nearest pillow and brought it to my face. It smelt like Brandon. Sweet Chocolate with a hint of vanilla spice. So good.

I took another deep breath in, the delicious scent filling my nose. I laid there for a few seconds just breathing in the scent. This is getting too comfortable I really should get up.

But I don't want to leave. With a final whiff I'm out. I know I am. This is why I need at least 8 hours of sleep to actually to stay awake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Brandon's POV_

Oh that shower felt so good. I wrap a white towel around my waist and I grab a smaller one and rub it against my hair as I walk out the bathroom.

I walk over to my dresser ignoring how oddly my covers had shaped themselves since I was in the shower. I pulled open my drawer and was about to drop my towel when I heard a ruffle in the sheets.

My hand froze on the knot that was holding the towel up. I slowly turned around towards my bed. The covers shifted slightlyn so I caught a sight of golden blonde hair. Golden blonde hair? The only person I know with that kind of hair is Stella.

I pull back the covers. Stella. What's she doing here? Oh wait I almost forgot she said she was coming over to work on the science project. I should wake her up...but she looks so peaceful...and hot.

What? She's in a tank top and fluffy shorts showing off her beautiful long legs. _I imagine my hands traveling up and down her legs as I stradl-Stop Brandon! She's your best friend. Strictly your best friend, no matter how hot she is...or how hot she gets you._

 _I mean do I even have real feelings for her?_

I pull the cover back over her and unconsicously I kiss her on the head. I grab some underwear and head to the bathroom.

There's a chance that she might wake up in the middle of me dressing myself and I don't think she's ready to see me naked...yet. I smirk to myself as I walk into the bathroom.

After I'm all dressed I step back out to check on Stella. She's still sleeping peacefully...like an angel. She must've satyed up late playing paintball with _Luke._

I grimaced as my mind conjure's up an image of Luke's arm around Stella. My sunshine. But then a delightful image of me punching him in the face pops up.

Why should I even care if Luke likes Stella? I mean she's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt but her and Luke aren't even dating yet. I'm just overreacting that's all.

I take a final look at Stella before I quietly close the door. I have pancakes to make for a certain someone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Stella's POV_

I was in the middle of dreaming that I had just won an endless supply of chocolate when I felt poking on my cheek. I groaned flipping around signaling to the person that I didn't want to be woken.

For a quick second the poking stopped but then it continued again. I tried to ignore it, but really who can ignore someone poking you on the cheek while you're trying to sleep?!

I groaned again as I slowly opened my eyes. I was met with beautiful chocolate eyes, alike Brandon's but not exactly his. They had slight gray streaks in them. Unusual, but no doubt beautiful.

I sat up, blinking at the new light that filled my eyes. "Stupid sun," I hissed slapping my hands over my eyes. A high pitched giggle erupted from the perpatrator. Definitely not Brandon.

As my eyes finally focused I could see who woke me. Sitting on the bed across from me was a little girl that looked no older than 3 years old. She had slightly tanned skin, long beautiful light brown hair, she had on a flower printed purple and white dress that was neatly tucked under her knees as she sat on the bed, and she had her hands over her mouth as giggles escaped her.

"You funny," she said through her giggles. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "And who might you be?" "My names Iswabewwa," she said in that cute baby voice. I'm guessing her name is Isabella instead of _Iswabewwa._ She was so adorable! She's the kind of cute that woulld make you want to go all grandma and pinch those adorable cheeks straight off her face! Harsh, but that's just how cute she is!

My attention is taken away from Isabella when I smell something. Peanut butter? Oooh I love peanut butter! But where is it? It smells like its close but I don't see any near.

I reach my hand up to scratch my nose but instead I find where the peanut butter smell is coming from. There's peanut butter smudged all over my face!

 _What the hell!_ Why is there peanut butter on my face?! Isabella starts laughing as I try to get some of the peanut butter off my face with my hand, but fail miserably.

Great just great.

 _Where am I anyways?_ I thought taking my attention away from the giggly toddler in front of me and the peanut butter on my face. I ran my fingers, the clean ones, across the soft dark green sheets, they felt expensive so this definitely wasn't my bed.

Well duh Stella I don't think a little girl would be in your room...unless mom adopted her. Probably, not. I took in the appearence for the rest of the room. Cream walls, green dresser on the side of the bed, giant flat screen, walk-in closet, and a personal bathroom.

I guess it was kind of like my room but everything looked 10x more expensive and this room seemed to have a bigger closet and a touch screen computer.

There were posters of football players on the walls and trophies and medals on every shelf. I grabbed the trophie nearest to me, maybe that'll give some clue as to who's room I'm in. _First place. Brandon Rivera._

Brandon? Why am I here? When did I even come here? Please don't tell me I got drunk again.

I don't seem to be having any hangover head aches so I couldn't of gotten drunk. Ok to add things up, I wake up in a strange room in my pajamas with a strangely adorable little girl watching over me, and somehow I have peanut butter all over my face.

Did I miss anything?

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Ok so that's everything for now and I hope you guys can forgive me for being so late with this update. And sorry I gave you so much to read if you even read it all. It's like 3 chapters in one! I feel awful and really stupid right now. But I still love you guys and thinking of changing the story title any suggestions for that? Reviews much appreciated but not required. Till next time..._**

 ** _~Pickles333_**


	11. Author Update

Hello everyone I would just like to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I want you guys to know that I am still writing. I haven't given up on this story I promise it's just coming along slower than I ever thought so. I love writing this story but I just haven't found the time. I recently broke my phone and I don't have a computer of my own. I also have a summer reading project to do, my brother has baseball games like everyday, my sister is annoying me to death, mother is basically OCD and killing us with chores in SUMER the time of fun and free time with no cleaning, and my birthday is Sunday so I'm absolutely swamped.

I just wanted you guys to know that since I've been getting a lot of reviews for me to update so I'm really sorry but I'll try to write as much as I can and update as soon as I can.

Love all my readers! Till next time

 _ **Pickles out!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey everybody! Long time no see. Sorry it's been that way though but I'll TRY to be better at updating. But anyways this chapter is dedicated to tance911 for pushing me to update. Oh and thanks for all the birthday wishes I got Sunday and Happy 4th of July! Well that's kind of late isn't it...Well anyways here's the chapter hope you like it. Btw I did not reread this_**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **I throw the covers off me gently trying not to get any peanut butter on them and head to the bathroom. It had a walk-in shower, huge sink, toilet and a small closet. You know all the good stuff.**

 **I walked over to the sink and ran some water. It took about 5 minutes but I think I got all the peanut butter off my face, it probably would've been faster if I used a rag but I didn't know which ones was Brandon's so I'd rather not take any chances.**

 **"** **Isabella," I called out as I dried my hands on the towel. Did you know he has towel with the words** ** _Hot Stuff_** **stitched into it. He's so egoistic. "Isabella," I called out again.**

 **She hadn't followed me to the bathroom but she wasn't on the bed either. Or was she? There was a little bundle of covers that had appeared on the bed, at first I thought it was nothing but now its moving around and little giggles were coming from it.**

 **"** **I wonder where she could be," I said as I quietly moved towards the bed. More giggles came from the little bundle on the bed as I moved closer. "You'ww never find me," she giggled.**

 **"** **Who said that," I gasped dramatically. Her little figure squirmed some more under the covers as I got closer. "Found you!" I said attacking her in tickles.**

 **"** **I like you," she coming from under the covers. "Well I like you too," I said picking her up. She cast my a big smile showing off her dimples which made her even cuter!**

 **"** **Isabella," Brandon's voice sounded out over us. I almost forgot I was in Brandon's house. "Come on let's go see what he wants," I said switching her over to my hip.**

 **I walked with her up until we got to the stairs, I don't plan on taking any chances. Now Brandon has a really big staircase with a very fancy rail, now tell me that's not tempting. But when Isabella stuck out her hand how could I not walk down the stairs with her.**

 **Me and Isabella hopped down the stairs one by one laughing along the way. "Isabella where are you," Brandon yelled again. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. As we got closer I could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and toast. Brandon must be cooking. I didn't know he could cook, well granted the last time I saw him nar a stove it was his dad cooking for us. Isabella let go of my hand and ran towards the door leading into the kitchen.**

 **"** **Isa-Oh there you are," he said as she ran and wrapped her arms around his legs. Brandon had on a pair of shorts, but no shirt. There was a shirt laid on one of the stools so he must've gotten hot when he was cooking over the stove. I mean I wasn't complaining but what about Isabella?**

 **"** **Sunshine you're finally up," Brandon said finally noticing me. "Well I may have been sleep still if a certain little rascal hadn't woke me up," I eyed Isabella. "Bella I thought I told you to leave her alone," Brandon said picking her up and setting her on the island. I walked over to the island and pulled out a stool. "Sowwy I know, but I couldn't hewp it. I wanted some peanut butter," she shrugged.**

 **"** **Speaking of why was there peanut butter on my face in the first place," I asked rasing both my eyebrows. Haven't been able to perfect the one eyebrow raise yet, but I'm working on it.**

 **"** **Oh I completely forgot about the peanut butter," Brandon chuckled setting Isabella down and turning back to what he was cooking.**

 **"** **Well when I found out you were in my room I decided to let you sleep, but I forgot to tell Isabella to stay out of my room so you can sleep. But she still wanted to see you and when she did she decided that you needed a peanut butter facial. I would've wiped it off, but it was too funny so I left you like that."**

 **A peanut butter facial? Little kids have such wild imaginations. "Well you should've wiped it off because it took forever for** ** _me_** **to wipe off," I laughed. I felt a little poke on my thigh. I looked down to see Isabella staring up at me with puppy dog eyes. Adorable.**

 **"** **I sowwy," she said, her big brown eyes were making** ** _me_** **feel bad and I didn't even do anything. "Awe it's ok Isabella. I think I was in need of a peanut butter facial to," I smiled setting her on my lap.**

 **"** **Now can you please put those puppy dog eyes away. I just can't take the cuteness anymore," I said causing her to laugh. "Food's ready," Brandon announced. I pulled out the stool next to me and sat Isabella in it.**

 **He grabbed a few plates and set the food in front of us to enjoy. He had made bacon, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes. "Oh my gosh I can't remember the last time I had chocolate chip pancakes," I said as I stared at the delicous beauty.**

 **"** **Well do you remember how you always put chocolate syrup on them instead of regular syrup," he said setting down chocolate syrup in front of me. What? I love chocolate. So I didn't waste any time digging in.**

 **And he gave me extra bacon! "I hope you guys aren't too full because I made one more thing," Brandon said. He turned around revealing the** ** _Rivera tocino bistec and queso._** **Which was basically a bacon, steak and cheese omelet, but there's was special.**

 **Brandon's dad always used to make it for us when we were kids. It was filled with green peppers, gooey golden cheese, fried onions, cubed steak, and butt loads of bacon.**

 **He would always throw around all these kind of spices like Remy did in Ratatouille. And then he would always say that he sprinkled his 'secret ingredient' on top and whatever it was it made your taste buds go wild.**

 **Then he would roll it all up like a burrito in batter, bake it, and then tada you've got the** ** _Rivera tocino bistec and queso_** **ready for eatin'.**

 **It was originally Brandon's grandmother's recipe but his dad sort of 'spiced' it up a bit, so they named it after him since he made the improvement.**

 **"** **Sunshine are you going to eat your food," he nudged me with his knee. Apparently during my time of day dreaming he'd given us all our food including himself and took a seat in the stool beside me.**

 **He was oddly close though. The stools always had a bit of room between them but mine and Brandon's were side by side practically smooshing us together. I mean me and Brandon have always been close to each other most times, but nowadays it feels different.**

 **Jolts of electricity run through me everytime we touch, even when its just a slight touch of the knees. How he got this close and why I feel like a lighting show is happening inside me when we touch, are two questions I just don't have the answer to right now.**

 **But enough chit-chat about Brandon the most important thing in my life is calling to me. Food.**

 **I'm pretty sure I used a fork, but I was eating that thing so fast I wasn't even sure anymore. The gooeyness of the melted cheese, crunchy bacon, chewy delicously seasoned steak, peppers, and fried onions invaded my mouth all together.**

 **I swear nothing can top this kind of heaven in my mouth.**

 **"** **Slow down Sunshine you're supposed to savor the taste not devour it all before you actually can," he laughed. I stopped mid-bite to see both Isabella and Brandon staring at me with amusement. I blushed in embarresment.**

 **"** **Sorry," I gulped down the food I already had in my mouth and took smaller slower bites. No matter how much it killed me. I'm a lady but food does things to me that ain't always pretty.**

 **It was slow and agonizingly painful but I managed to finish my food along with everybody else. But I guess Brandon was right, the food did seem to taste better when I 'savored' it.**

 **Rich kids am I right? Well I guess I'm kind of a rich kid but not a rich rich kid like him.**

 **"** **Oh my god B that was delicious! I didn't even know you could cook," I gushed as he took me and Isabella's plate. "Thanks and I guess I kinda just picked it up," he shrugged.**

 **"** **So why exactly is a cute little girl like Isabella doing in your house," I asked shifting in the stool, "Is she your cousin or something?" "Well not exactly. Bella's my sister" "What?! When did you have a sister?!" I exclaimed.**

 **"** **Well Bella's almost 3 so about 3 years ago," he said like it was nothing. "This is crazy. Why is it that you get an adorable little sister and I get an annoying older brother," I grumbled. "Well I was always better than you." I narrowed my eyes at him.**

 **How does that have anything to do with our conversation right now? And he was not always better than me! "I be wight back to use the potty," Isabella hopped off the stool and ran towards the nearest bathroom.**

 **She had really long hair for a kid now that I could actually see all of it. She'll probably have my length maybe longer when she gets my age. Oh god I feel old just thinking that.**

 **I laugh to myself at that. "What are you laughing at?" Brandon asks his back facing me as he washed the dishes. He does know there's a dishwasher right next to him right?**

 **"** **And yes I do know there's a dishwasher but it's broke so we wash them by hand," he read my mind. I rolled my eyes. "Here I'll help" I said as I set my plate down in the sink.**

 **He moved over a bit giving me some room. "But seriously Brandon that was really good. It was even better than your dad's," I snickered. He seemed to tense up at that but I chose to ignore it.**

 **"** **Where is your dad by the way? I saw your mom earlier but I haven't seen your dad and he usually works from home a lot from what I remember. I remember when we used to give him such a hard time when he was trying to work. My dad admired him and always talked about how he was such a great man," After that came out my mouth Brandon crushed the glass that was in his hand.**

 **"** **What are you doing?!" I exclaimed at Brandon. "Great man," he muttered quietly, the broken glass chards still in his hand. "Yeah my dad said he was a great man," I said. "Shut up Stella," he growled closing his eyes.**

 **It sent a pang of hurt threw me when he called me Stella instead of Sunshine but I ignored that when I saw a red liquid run down his wrist.**

 **"** **Brandon you're bleeding," I gasped taking his hand. "I guess I am," he muttered dryly looking at his now red hand. I gently opened up his hand so he could let go of the big pieces of glass and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.**

 **I lead him over to the stools and sat him down. I set his hand down on my lap and started gently wiping the blood and glass from his hand. What could I have said to make him so angry at me?**

 **He's never sounded so angry at me, not even when I destroyed his favorite action figure when we were 5. And how he used Stella instead of Sunshine was just plain hurtful.**

 **I've loved the nickname Sunshine ever since he gave it to me, but of course I'd never tell him that. "I'm sorry" I glanced up to see Brandon watching me closely.**

 **"** **There's no reason for you to be sorry," I shrugged. "I lashed at you for no reason and now you're upset and don't tell me you aren't because you have that crease between our eyebrows whenever you're upset."**

 **My hand unconsicously went up to feel my forehead. "Yes Brandon I am upset! All I said was something about your father being a great man and you blew up! Why? What was so bad about that?" I blew up at him.**

 **"** **A great man doesn't just up and leave his family," he mumbled so lowly I barely heard what he said. "What?" "When mom found out that she was pregnant with Bella he got upset so one day when he went out...he never came back," he breathed out.**

 **"** **B-brandon I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I said softly. How could he just leave? I've always remembered Brandon's dad as like the nicest person in the world!**

 **"** **Don't be. It doesn't even matter anymore," he shrugged, but I could see it in his eyes that it did. I just hope that he'll tell me when he's ready.**

 **"** **There. Your cuts have been cleaned and bandaged," I smoothed down the bandage. You know it's funny how our body changes as we get older...wait that came out wrong.**

 **I mean how our body parts get bigger. Even worse. Well holding Brandon's hand in my own now feels a lot different than it did when we were little. His hands are calloused from probably working out all these years, but also soft in a way.**

 **"** **Sunshine you ok?" Brandon asked. "Yeah I'm good," I flickered my eyes back up to his. His deep chocolate eyes that seem to pull you under their grasp more and more.**

 **Where his eyes always this addicting?**

 **"** **Are you guys about to kiss?" We jumped apart suprised at Isabella's sudden appearance. "W-what no sweetie," I blushed fiercely rubbing the back of my neck.**

 **"** **It suwe wooked wike it," she giggled. "I'm gonna go finish the dishes," Brandon coughed getting up. We weren't really that close to kissing were we? Nah she was probably just exaggerating.**

 **Me and Bella decided to sit on the couch and watch tv while Brandon did the dishes. That was until Isabella decided to start sniffing me. "What are you doing," I laughed as she hopped on my lap and started sniffing me more.**

 **"** **Yow still smell wike peanut butter." I frowned. Ah man! I thought I got it all off me! "What are you guys talking about?" Brandon asked as he dryed his hands. "Stewwa's face smewws wike peanut butter."**

 **"** **Really?" Brandon hopped over the couch and came to face me. Then he did the weirdest thing. He grabbed my face and started kissing me all over. You know how mom's do to their babies.**

 **"** **What are you doing," I giggled as his kisses got more tickilish. "Well you definitely taste like peanut butter too," he breathed letting go of my face. "My face is not ment for kissing," I huffed putting my hands on my hips.**

 **Brandon smirked crouching down to my face. "For now at least," he whispered into my ear. I blushed. He just had to go all smooth talker on me didn't he? We're best friends and we can't be anything more than that.**

 **I cleared my throat. "Isabella me and Brandon have to work on some important school stuff upstairs in his room so do you have any toys you can play with in the meantime?"**

 **"** **Mommy just bought me new bawbie's," she jumped up excitedly.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **Come on Brandon we have to figure this out. Hydrotic peroxide and nitrate acid can be turned into there gas state from the liquid state they're currently in two different ways but those ways can't be used to turn them into gas. Plus we still have to figure out how to turn it from the cloudy-white color it is to a neon-ish green or red and that might completely change the way we turn it into gas," I explained.**

 **We've been sitting in his room going through every science and chemistry book we,** ** _I_** **, have trying to figure out how to complete this project and Brandon is making no effort to help out. (** ** **Just so you guys know this whole science stuff is completely made up...I think**** **)**

 **"** **Maybe if we mix the hydrotic peroxide and nitrate acid with dibutyl phthalate and food coloring maybe then we can get the right color we need," I thought aloud as I scribbled down notes and ideas in my notebook.**

 **"** **Brandon are you paying any attention?" "Sunshine I really am trying but I don't understand any of this," he groaned from the pillow his face was buried in.**

 **"** **Ok maybe we should take a break," I breathed rubbing my eyes. "That sounds like a great idea. Let's see what's on," Brandon perked up snatching the remote off his dresser.**

 **What can I do to help him understand science?**

 **Well dad taught me by relating the science stuff to one of my favorite things. Gymnastics. At the time gymnastics was all I could think about so once he related it to that everything else came so easily to me.**

 **So maybe I should relate science to his favorite thing. Girls! I'm just kidding I'm talking about football. But how do I do that? I know almost everything about science and football but how do I connect them together?**

 **And how can I make it all relate to the project we're doing right now?**

 **This is too much for my brain to comprehend right now.**

 **"** **Yes! The games on," Brandon exclaimed scooting to the back of his bed. I guess I could settle for watching the game for now. I closed the books and scooted next to Brandon.**

 **His warm arm snaked around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him. "Relax Sunshine you look like you could use a break." I readjusted into his arm and laid my head on his shoulder.**

 **Did you know he has really big shoulders? Strong but incredibly comfortable. Well it was comfortable until Brandon shot up to yell at the tv.**

 **What is with boys and yelling at the tv when the people can't even hear them? The world may never know.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **Hey Stella," Olivia greeted skipping up to me. "Hey," I said as I gathered my books from my locker. "So...do you know what Brandon's up to this week?" she asked.**

 **"** **Why do you wanna know?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "N-no reason just wondering" "Well me and the guys and girls were planning on hanging out at the carnival. I would say you could join but I'd have to ask everybody else first," I explained closing my locker.**

 **"** **Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind," she insisted. "Okay but I would still have to ask Olivia" "What's the point of asking if they're just going to say yes anyways?" she huffed. Why is she being so snobby all of a sudden?**

 **I don't even know if eveybody would be cool with Olivia tagging along and I'm not even sure I want her to come anymore. And besides all she would be doing is drooling over Brandon like she's been doing more often.**

 **"** **Olivia," I started off sweetly, "I can't make a decision for everybody and I'm asking whether you like it or not. Sorry." "Whatever," she rolled her eyes and walked away.**

 **"** **What was that about?" a voice questioned from behind me. I turned to see Flora who had her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She must've heard our whole conversation and Olivia's little attitude in it.**

 **"** **I don't know," I sighed shaking my head. "She's been a bit snippy lately but anyways what brings you down this hallway?" Her next class is in the opposite direction from here. "Helia and I accidentally switched our books so I'm going to go meet up with him," she shifted the books in her hand.**

 **A slight smile graced my lips just thinking about the two of them. They were perfect for each other. They're so perfect it makes you want to throw up...but in a cute way. Same with Tecna and Timmy. Nerds in love. Adorable.**

 **"** **Oh there he is!" she smiled tucking a piece of her chesnut brown hair behind her ear. "Bye Stell see you later,"she scampered off to her boyfriend.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **She really said that?!" Bloom asked incredulously. Me and the girls were talking in the luch room before the boys arrived about me and Olivia's little convo in the hallway and let's just say there not the least bit happy.**

 **"** **I never liked her," Musa scowled. "Just to be clear we aren't inviting her right," Tecna asked looking up from her phone/calculator/computer thing. "Definitely," Bloom and Musa said in unision.**

 **"** **I don't know guys. I think we should give her another chance," Flora, being the sweet one she is, said. "I kind of agree with Flora and besides we still have to ask the guys," I butted in.**

 **"** **Are you sure Flo? Because I thought I saw her in the hallway trying to flirt with Helia," Musa smirked knowing the reaction she was going to get out of her.**

 **"** **Really," she squeaked. "We are so not inviting her." "Well let's ask the boys what they think," Bloom pointed towards the door as the boys strolled in.**

 **"** **Hey babe," Sky leaned down and kissed his red-headed beauty as the others did the same with their respectful partners. Riven took his seat in between me and Musa as Brandon took the seat on my other side.**

 **"** **So what's new with you guys," Brandon asked. "Olivia's a total b-" I cut Musa off by slapping a hand onto her mouth. "Olivia wants to tag along on our carnival trip this weekend and when I said that I had to ask everybody else she got a bit of an attitude, so the girls think she shouldn't come. What do you guys think?"**

 **"** **By attitude you mean…" "I mean she didn't want me to ask you guys because she thinks you guys were going to say yes anyways so why ask?" "Well even if we were to say yes she can't come anyways," Tecna chirped in.**

 **We all turned to her. "I went to the website for the carnival and it says that the tickets are completely sold out and there's no way to get another ticket so she wouldn't be able to come even if we did say yes," she explained.**

 **"** **So that's what youve been doing over there on your little super computer thing the whole time we've been talking," Bloom asked leaning into Sky a bit more.**

 **"** **Well we needed to know all the information we could get before we made a final decision," Tecna shrugged. "And now we don't have to because she can't come anyways. Nice going Tec," Musa high-fived her.**

 **"** **Hey everybody," Olivia skipped to us. I thought she was going to sit next to me but surprise surprise she took a seat next to Brandon. Everyone looked to me. I guess I gotta break the news to her.**

 **"** **Hey Olivia can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute please," I got up from my seat. She took her attention away from Brandon to look up at me, "Sure."**

 **"** **So I talked to everyone about you going with us to the carnival and-" "They said yes didn't they. I knew it. See I told you they were going to say yes," Olivia cut me off. She's starting to become** ** _really_** **snobby and it's** ** _really_** **annoying.**

 **"** **Actually it doesn't even matter if we said yes. The tickets are sold out so you wouldn't be able to go anyways. Sorry," I crossed my arms across my chest. I honestly felt bad but not as much as I would if she wasn't being so snobby.**

 **"** **What? I can't go?" "Yeah sorry...You ok?" "Yeah just bummed that I can't hang out with Brandon...and you and the others of course," she sighed heavily.**

 **"** **Olivia I don't want to sound mean or anything but can you dial down the attitude a little bit, it's rubbing some of us the wrong way," I explained slowly. She seemed shocked at first but then it seemed to all come to her.**

 **"** **Really? I'm sorry. It's just having friends and having popular friends at that is all really new and I guess I just let it all go to my head," she sighed casting her eyes to the floor. My eyes softened at that. Remembering how shy she was when we first started talking.**

 **I wonder if that's how Mitzi and her friends started out but were just too naturally bitchy to snap out of it. "I totally understand Olivia, just dial back the attitude. Mitzi and her friends would be furious if they knew you stole their thing." We laughed at that heading back into the cafeteria.**

 **"** **So I guess everything's ok?" Riven asked as me and Olivia sat down still laughing. "Yeah we're good," I said ruffling his hair. "Watch the hair! You know this takes forever!" I giggled. He can be such a drama queen sometimes.**

 **I turned my head to the other side of the table to see Olivia practically all over Brandon. I sighed. Another problem for another day.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **Ok Stella your date with Luke is tonight and we have to find the perfect outfit for you," Bloom said from inside my closet. My date with Luke is tonight and I'm kind of nervous so I called the girls over to calm me down. But then Bloom reminded me of something very important I had to think about: What am I going to wear?!**

 **"** **I don't even know where he's taking me, so how will I know if the outfit I end up picking isn't the right one for the occasion? What if its too cold? Or too hot? What if he doesn't like my outfit? What if I trip?!" I rambled.**

 **** **"** **Relax sweetie. You'll look fine with whatever you put on and everything will go fine on your date," Flora placed her hands on my shoulders, "Now take a deep breath in and out." I did as she said as she relaxed my shoulders.**

 **"** **Flora's pretty much right," Tecna chirped in. "Pretty much?" "There's a 75% chance that this date will go well." "And the other 25%?" "Your date will go horribly wrong," she said pushing a few buttons on her...thingy.**

 **Great even science has its doubts on how this dates gonna go. I fell back on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. "Tecna that's not helping her," Flora sighed.**

 **I lifted my face off my pillow and turned my head. Musa was right next to me with her arms across her chest with a grumpy look on her face. "What do you think about all of this?" I asked wanting to know her opinion on all of this.**

 **She flicked her eyes over to me. Annoyance and uncertainty shining brightly in her eyes. "Honestly I don't think you should even be going out with Luke."**

 **"** **Why," I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Because you're supposed to end up with Brandon." "Not this again," I groaned sitting up, "Brandon is my best friend, besides you and the girls, and that's all he will ever be."**

 **"** **You can't be serious Stella!" she was now sitting up also, "Can you honestly say that you don't feel** ** _any_** **sort of attraction to him?" I mean I can't pretend that I don't think Brandon's hot but that's the only attraction I have for him though. Right?**

 **"** **This is perfect," a squeal erupted from my closet. We all turned our heads towards Blooms squealing figure. "This is it! This is the outfit!" she squealed once again running out of my closet with an outfit in hand.**

 **She set down a long sleeved white midriff top, high waisted washed jeans, and she had black heels to go with it. Then she want over to my jewelry box and got out some gold braclets and a pair of diamond studs. The earrings were fake of course though.**

 **The outfit was perfect...except for one thing. I grabbed the black heels from my bed and replaced them with my light blue converse. "What?" I shrugged under Bloom's glare, "I don't do heels."**

 **Her glare lifted and turned to a slight smile as she giggled a little at that, "Watch one day I will make you and Musa wear heels." Speaking of Musa…**

 **She still had a grumpy expression on her face but it seemed she had lightened up a bit. But she still looked undoubtedly upset at me. I rolled my eyes took the outfit with me into the bathroom and got dressed.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"** **How do I look?" I twirled around as I stepped out of the bathroom. "You look great sweetie." "100%" "I pick'd the perfect outfit. You look amazing!" All the girls commented except Musa and I really wanted her opinion.**

 **"** **Musa what do you think?" She gave my outfit a once over before replying, "You look fine." That's good...I guess.**

 **6:50 read on the clock beside my bed. Luke would be here at 7:00 so that gave me 10 minutes to do my makeup. I walked over to my vanity and tied my hair into a smiple updo and went with a pretty natural look with light pink lip gloss.**

 **Just as I finished a doorbell came through the house. "Luke's here," Bloom squealed clapping her hands. "Ok girls I'll be back by 10 so you can stay and sleepover or go home if you want," I said grabbing my phone and checking to make sure I was ready.**

 **Me and the girls ran downstairs to answer the door. Luke was standing outside my door with a small boquet of flowers in hand looking casual but nothing short of hot. "Hey Stella," he smiled showing his pearly whites, "You look great."**

 **"** **Hi Luke and you look great too," I smiled taking the flowers from him. "You ready?" He stuck his arm out like the gentleman he is. I gave Flora the flowers and the rest of the girls a small wave goodbye as I hooked my arm with Luke's and headed to where ever he was taking me.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So that's it for today folks! Chapter isn't as good or developed as I hoped it would be but I'm working towards the drama and trust me...there is so much drama in store!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Pickles**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Long time no see, and I'm really sorry its been that way. School and life has been hectic but I want to thank everyone who has review, liked, followed, or favorited this story. It's because of you guys that I've pushed myself to want to finish this chapter and this story. So thanks again to everyone who supported me, you know who you are, anyways enjoy the chap! Hopefully because I did not proofread sorry about that too!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So where are we headed," I asked as me and Luke got settled into his care. "Well I was thinking we go skating and then grab a bite to eat," he reveed up the engine.

"Really? Great I've been dying to use my skates again. I'll be right back," I said before dashing into the house to grab my skates real quick.

"Ok I'm back we can go now," I jumped back into the car breathless. He chuckled as he backed out of my drive way. During the ride we alked, laughed, lisened to music, and talked some more. It was really nice and Luke was so nice and easy to talk to.

I was so busy talking with Luke that I didn't even think that the only place in town was Roller Racer where that asshole Alex works at. You remember Alex right? Total jerk who tried to make a move on me.

My face fell a bit as I was met with the glowing neon lights of Roller Racer. "Is something wrong?" Luke must of noticed my mood drop. I forced a smile onto my face as I turned to Luke, "I'm fine. Let's go."

It looked the same as last time. Same paint splashes. Same pizza parlor. Same laid back chill aura. Let's just hope it doesn't have the same Alex. "You ever been here before?" Luke asked fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Umm Brandon brought me here to pick up some skates. That's how I get these," I said holding up my gorgeous skates. He nodded. "Come on. I still gotta get my skates," he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the front desk.

Please don't let Alex be there. Please don't let Alex be there. Please don't let Alex be there. I chanted inside my head as I was dragged away. "Hi can I have a size 10 skate," Luke asked politely to the honey brown haired guys back.

The guy turned around with the same Roller Racer logo t-shirt and dark jeans. Alex. "Sure what size again?" he asked without looking up. "10. You sure you're good Stell?" as soon as 'Stell' came out of Luke's mouth Alex whipped around to face us.

"Stella," Alex gulped. I saw his hand instinctevly slid down to his groin protectively. I smirked, "Alex." "Do you two know each other?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows at us.

"I met him the last time I came here. No biggie," I shrugged. "If you count kneeing me in the dick and stealing 12 pairs of skate," he mumbled. "What was that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing," he squeaked, "I'll go get the skates." I chuckled. "Is everything ok Stella?" "Everything's fine Luke," I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Once Alex gave us the skates and I gave him one more threatning look, me and Luke headed to the skating rink. I absolutely loved skating and unlike Math I'm pretty good at it.

I started skating almost forgetting about Luke. I did a few twirls before I actually noticed that I had misplaced Luke. I looked around to find Luke trying to keep up with me but stumbling almost every 5 seconds.

I skated over to him just in time to catch him before he fell. "Are you alright?" I laughed helping him up. "Yeah, I admit I'm not the greatest skater out there," he laughed along. Wow Luke Watson all around athletic guy sucks at skating? Interesting.

"Then why'd you pick this place out of all the places to have a first date?" "Well your friends said that you loved skating, so I wanted to do something that you would like."

A smile made it's way to my face. "That's so sweet Luke," I pecked him on the cheek. What? It was my turn, he's always kissing me on the cheek. He broke into a big grin as a blush crept it's way up his cheeks.

We spent the rest of the time holding hands and me teaching him a few tricks I learned over the years. He picked up on a few of them...but completely bombed the rest.

We were both sitting down on one of the benches beside the rink untying our laces and catching our breath. It was getting pretty late and we still had to get something to eat. "Here I'll take your skates," I offered putting my regular shoes back on.

"Are you sure? Cause I have no problem with taking them back up to the front," he stood up. "No that's ok I'll just meet you in the car." I took his skates and walked away from him before he could say anything.

"Here," I set Luke's pair of skates down on the frot desk in front of Alex. "Thank you. Now I still need the other 12 you stole," he leaned on the counter. "Sorry Charlie you're not getting those skates back. Me and my friends love them so we're keeping them. Besides it seems only fair after you tried to assault me."

" I didn't assault you. I just thought you were hot and tried to kiss you, nothing wrong with that," He said cockily. "Are you serious?! Everything's wrong with that when I didn't even want to kiss you!" "Are you sure because you were blushing pretty hard when we talked and you're blushing pretty hard now too," he leaned closer to me.

I wasn't blushing I was red from trying to restrain myself from kicking his ass again. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Look Alex I'm on a date and I really not in the mood to deal with you," I seethed. I turned to leave but he grabbed unto my wrist before I got far.

He didn't seem to be taking the hint. Hmmm...if he won't take me seriously I could always knee him in the dick again? Or…

"If you don't let me go I'm going to make my date kick your butt," I said smugly hoping he'd just let me go. Luke was probably still in the car and I left my phone in his car so there's no way I can call him.

"You mean the blonde?" he snickered, "What's he gonna do?" "If you don't let my girl go you're gonna find out," I turned around to find a very angry Luke. I smirked. Wonderful timing Luke. Wait did he just call me...his girl?

"Whatever," Alex rolled his eyes but you could tell Luke scared him. He let go of my wrist as he scurried to the back. I turned to Luke and smiled.

"Thanks so much Luke. I would've handled him myself but you know… why get bloody knuckles when you've got a football player for a date to scare him away," I giggled slightly, "But why'd you come back inside?"

"Well I figured it doesn't take that long to return skates so I came to check on you and what kind of football player date would I be if I left my date with another guy," he teased putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So I'm your girl huh," I wiggled my brows at him. "If you wanna be," he winked at me. I stuffed my face into his shoulder trying to hide my blush. "You shouldn't try to hide your blush," he lifted my chin up, "It highlights your beauty too much to be hidden."

I probably blushed like 10 times darker. I groaned as I hid my face in my hands, "You're killing me dude." He laughed taking my hand as he dragged me to the car.

"So where are we going to eat," he asked as we got in the car. "Why are you asking me?" "Because I want you to have the best time on our date so we're going to eat where you want to." "Well in that case Mcdonald's," I said.

He cast me an amused glance as he backed out. "What? Mcdonalds has really good food and I'm pretty sure everyone in school knows I eat a lot and I don't want you to waste a lot of money on me in some super expensive restauraunt. So therefore we're going to Mcdonalds so I can pay for my own food."

"What! No way you're paying for your own food! I asked you out on this date which means I'm gonna pay for your food," he said as we pulled up to the Mcdonalds parking lot. "Sorry sweet cheeks I'm payin' for my own food," I jumped out of the car and ran inside before he could say anything else.

"Heeello," I drawled out to the cashier, "Lucy." She had shoulder length brunette hair and hazel eyes, she looked around my age but the bags under her eyes told a different story. Man those late night shifts kill.

"Hi may I take your order?" she asked nicely looking up from the register. "Yes may I have 2 McDoubles, a large frie, and a medium chocolate shake," someone cleared their throat from behind me, "Oh did you want something Luke?" He laughed for a bit before he actually came up to order something.

"I can't believe you actually ate all that and you're still hungry," Luke laughed as I sipped on my milkshake. "What can I say? I love food," I shrugged, "So what are we gonna do next lover boy?"

"Lover boy? Really?" "Don't worry I'll give you another nickname when I think of one, but for now you're Lover Boy," I winked playfully. "Well if I get a nickname then you get one too," he smirked leaning in closer. "Alright Lover Boy lay it on me. Whatcha' got?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as he thought. He looks really cute when he's thinking. "How about 'Beautiful'? I mean its what I've been saying this whole time and it's not like it's a lie," he winked as a light pink tinted my cheeks.

"Cute. A little cheesy, but I guess I can live with it," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah cause being called 'Beautiful' is such a terrible thing," he chuckled amused, "Now that, that's settled wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah let's go."

After we left Mcdonald's we went to the park for a while enjoying the silence and serenity it provided without kids screaming and running around everywhere. Don't get me wrong I love kids but sometimes the peace is nice.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Luke," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. We were sat on a bench facing the empty playground, just watching as the leaves blew gently in the wind. All we've been doing is talking with each other about any old thing we could think of. I mean seriously I'm pretty sure we even talked about what we would do if aliens invaded Earth.

Luke was just so easy to talk too and just…..great overall.

"I did too...but sadly it's almost 10 and I'm positive that if I don't get you home on time Riven's gonna skin me alive," he pouted glancing at his watch.

I groaned as we walked back to the car, my head still rested on his shoulder and my arm was snaked around his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well we're here," Luke sighed as we pulled up to my house. He jumped out the front seat and made his way over to my side.

"I hope you had a good time," he smiled shyly taking my hand. "I had a great time Luke. Honestly it's the best date I've been on in a long time." "Well," he squeezed my hand slightly, "I have tickets to go see this great band this week and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Are you asking me for a second date, Lover Boy," I smiled mischeviously, even though I could feel the blush making its way up to my cheeks. "I think I am, Beautiful," he pulled me towards him slightly, "So what do you say?"

This week? But the girls and guys and I were planning to go to the amusement park this week and I can't just ditch them.

"I'm sorry Luke I already have plans for this week, but maybe another time?" "It's ok but I still take that as a yes for a second date," he whispered into my ear. How we got this close I don't even know.

He moved his head back so we faced each other but still barely leaving any

space in between us. His eyes traveled over my face until they landed on my lips as he slowly started to lean in. Was he going to kiss me? It's only our first date should I kiss him?

"Yo Sunshine!" a voice yelled out right before he came any closer. I whirled around to try to find the owner of the voice but no one was beind me. "Up here Sunshine!" My eyes traveled up to Brandon leaning against his window smirking at us.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you doing up there? You'd better not have been spying on us!"

"Hmm...let me think abot that for a second," he twisted his lips, quirked his head to the side, and scratched his head as if he was deep in thought, "Hmm. No-wait wait wait. Yes. I was definitely spying on you."

Sometimes I really want to strangle him. "May I ask why," I let out an irritated breath, trying to keep my cool in front of Luke. "Oh you know for entertainment purposes." And now would be one of those times.

"Brandon I swear if you don't go back inside your house in the next minute, I will break into your house and knock the shit out of you," I snapped, not caring about loosing my cool anymore.

I felt an arm make its way around my waist and turned to find Luke giving me a gentle smile but amusement was clearly etched across his face, "Don't pay any attention to him Beautiful."

A smile made its way to my face at my new found nickname. Luke is such a sweetheart! "Thanks Luke," I turned around fully in his arm. "No problem," he grinned at me.

His eyes flickered up to Brandon's window as he smirked. I couldn't tell what exactly he was smirking at because my back was faced towards Brandon's house.

I twisted in his arm enough that I could see the window where Brandon is leaning on. Correction: was leaning on. He wasn't there anymore. Probably realised my threat was serious business.

"Well Luke I had a great time," I smiled at him once again. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my front door swinging open. "You have two seconds to get your hands off my baby sister before I punch you," Riven growled.

Startled, Luke jumped away from me and blushed. "Riven go back in the house," I groaned stomping my foot. I know immature right, but can you blame me?

"And leave you out here with him? Ha, fat chance!," he grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the house, slamming the door in Luke's face. "Riven what is the matter with you?!" He still had my arm in his hand, but it was loose enough that I was able to yank it out. I ran to the door, luckily he was just getting to his car.

"Bye Luke I had a great time!" I managed to get that out before Riven took me away as prisoner again.

"What is up with you Riven?! This isn't the first time I've been on a date," I huffed turning to him, "How did you even know I was outside?" "It's different Stell and I wouldn't have known if Brandon hadn't of texted me about it."

"How is it dif-wait he did what?!" I exclaimed. So that's why he went inside? To snitch on me! He is so dead.

"Yeah he texted me saying that Luke was trying to grope you, so naturally I came outside to kill him," he shrugged. Hm...grope me? Grope me? GROPE ME?!

I drew a long breath in, and let it out. "Thanks for being a good big brother Riv," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made my way upstairs. "Umm...you're welcome," he said confused. I gave him a small smile and walked up the stairs, slowly, just thinking of all the things I'm going to do to Brandon.

I expected to see the girls waiting eagerly for me to tell them all about my night, but to my surprise no one was here, but there was a note on my bed.

Hey sweetie, sorry we couldn't stay. Some of our parents needed us back, but you'll definitely have to tell us all about your date tomorrow :-]

Flora

Guess I'll be plotting my vengence alone. But seriously why would Brandon do that! He knows how protective Riven is of me and he tells him I'm being groped! Exagerrating much?!

"I'm so mad, I can't even think right now," I grumbled, falling on my bed, enjoyig the coolness it provided to my hot body.

I kicked off my shoes and changed into more comfotable clothes, a tank top and some shorts aka my pj's.

I heard my balcony door creak, but I ignored it thinking it was just the wind. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to engulf me...but that was all put on hold when someone jumped on me and put a hand over my mouth!

Oh god someone must've broken in and now I'm going to die! I don't want to die yet, I'm too young! I didn't say goodbye to the girls, or the guys, or my mom and dad, or Luke, or Mcdonalds, and everybody else! Why me? Why now? I haven't even had sex yet!

"I swear Sunshine you are the craziest person I know," my murderer laughed in a low whisper. My eyes flew open regonizing that voice. I glared at him, pushing him off of me onto the floor, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Brandon you ass! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I whisper-shouted. "Nothing I'm perfect," he smiled cockily. I growled at him ready to pounce but he beat me to it.

"Oof!," his heavy, muscular body came down on me hard knocking the breath out of me. "Now Sunshine one: you're not going to die anytime soon, so you don't need to say goodbye to anybody," he said lowly as he leaned closer, "And that last thing...I think I can help with that."

A smirk spread wide across his face, as mine twisted in confusion. The last one? What was the last thing I said? Something about Mcdonalds? No that wasn't it. Umm...Oh I know!

I said I haven't even had sex yet! And then he said he could help with that…..

"Ew! Brandon no! Why would I have sex with you of all people?!" I whisper-yelled in disgust.

"Why not? I'm like a sex god, it's only fitting that someone as special as me should have sex with you," he said honestly confused. I narrowed my eyes at him, "We are done talking about sex." But I couldn't hide the blush that was coming, so I just turned my head to the side.

Well as far as I could go, there's not much room under this human cage.

"Can you please get off of me now," I groaned, still trying to hide my face from his line of view. "I don't know I kinda like this position," he smirked pressing his body closer...and then just laying on me fully.

"Get off of me Brandon," I whined trying to push him off of me. "Why do you even like him," he suddenly asks rolling over to my side.

"Him? You mean Luke? Well I mean he's nice, sweet, funny, and not to mention hot," I grinned to myself thinking back on how great our date was. "Yeah well I don't like him," he grumbled glaring at the ceiling.

"Why? I thought you and him were pretty good friends?" Then a crazy thought came to my mind, "Are you jealous?" Stupid question I know.

I've seen the glares he throws Luke whenever he walks by and how he tenses up when he touches me. But why on Earth would Brandon be jealous of Luke in anyway?

Yeah there's no way he's- "I don't know. I think I'm just being overprotective," he sighed. See I told you.

I glanced over at him and couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed whenever he adjusted his position.

Is it wrong to find your best friend incredibly attractive?

I watched his chest move up and down in steady rythms before he jumped up from my bed and walked over to my side of the bed. He lent down and placed a warm kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight Sunshine," he muttered.

He didn't say anything else, just hoped back over to his window.

I have really weird friends. I waited until his light turned off, crawled under my covers and dreamt about the only good thing that came out of tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so that's the end of the chap! Sorry if it's terrible, I'll honestly try to get another chapter in soon but I'm in big trouble right now with my parents so see ya later sweeeties!

Pickles333


End file.
